Complicated Love
by Ryrylove09
Summary: When Bella first met an actor Edward, she knew she hates him but what if that changes because they have a deal to act as a couple on and off camera? this is a great story! PROMISE! All Humans.
1. Chapter 1 It will change someday

**Chapter 1**

**It will change someday**

* * *

><p>"Alice, I'll see you later. I just have to return this book at the library" I told my sister Al when we were near the library. She nodded and ran to her boyfriend Jasper.<p>

I walked inside and suddenly felt the need to stay here for minutes. It was just so quiet and peaceful…the kind of thing I like.

"Ms. Gilbert, thank you for the book" I handed the librarian the book I borrowed yesterday. She smiled as she took it.

"You're already finished?" She asked.

"Yeah" I told her and she laughed.

"You're always a fast reader Bella. Are you going to borrow something again?" She asked.

"Of course" I told her and walked to the book shelves.

History. Science. English. Nope…none of these. How about love stories?

It was located at the back of the library...It was dark in that part but who cares? I'm the only person who is going to be there.

It took me 10 minutes before I found the book. I sighed.

"At last, I saw you. I thought I'm going to find you for more than an hour" I told the book and laughed at myself. I took the book and just as I was about to go back to Ms. Gilbert, someone spoke.

"Are you following me?" Did the book just spoke? It took me a minute to realize there is someone sitting at the end of the bookshelf. He is reading something, and not looking at me.

"Are you talking to me?" I looked around, suddenly regretting why I said that. No one is here besides him and me.

"Of course I do. Are you following me?" He spoke, still not looking at me.

"Of course not. Why should I?" It just doesn't make any sense.

He then looked at me curiously, and stared at me. I frowned; I think I know this guy…like I saw him somewhere. I just don't know where and when…

"If you're just a fan, no autographs this time. Maybe later…"

"Whoa…what? Fan? Who? Me? You must be kidding me"

He laughed.

"Don't pretend like you don't know me"

"Do I? I mean…you look familiar but I don't think I really know you" He laughed again.

"Come on', you're just like any other girls" He muttered.

"Well maybe I'm not. You know what…talk to yourself…your hard to figure out" I told him.

He looked at his book and raised his hand and flips me off.

Arghh…what a stupid person. He can be cute to others but he can't be cute to me.

I went back to Ms. Gilbert and without saying anything; I signed her paper and went out of the library. That guy is such a dork…who does he think he is? I just don't get it…why did he flip me off? Am I that rude? I hate him! He made my day worse!

* * *

><p>I met Alice at the cafeteria and didn't eat anything. She keeps bubbling about something but I didn't pay any attention to it.<p>

After ten minutes, some girls started screaming and formed a circle to someone.

What's happening?

"That's Edward Cullen…the one and only" Angela, one of my friends said.

"Who is Edward?" I asked again.

"Seriously Bella? Are you out of your mind? You're the only girl at this school who doesn't know him? He's a Hollywood cute hot teenage actor, girls are dying for. I mean, his movie…all of it was great!" Al said.

I looked at the crowd again and tried to see who he is but it's really hard to.

"Maybe we should go there too and try to get some autographs" Angela mumbled.

"And ruin my outfit? No way…maybe later" Alice smiled and ate.

In one perfectly five seconds, I finally got the chance to see what Edward looks like…and it just made my day worse than ever.

Apparently, Edward is the guy who flips me off at the library.

"Seriously? Him? Cute and Hot?" I told Al and Angela. Jasper just laughed.

"Yeah! You don't like huh?" Al said.

"Yeah I don't. I mean…do people really have to like an actor just because they are great in acting?" The two girls laughed.

"He's so cute Bella! HANDSOME! And he's studying at our school!" I just sighed when Angela said that.

It's no surprise to me…me and my sister Alice is enrolled at a high standard school because we are rich…

"Who's the blonde girl with him?" Jazz, Al and Angela seemed not to realize the girl for a moment before they turned to me.

"That's Rosalie Cullen with his boyfriend Emmett. Rosalie is a popular model and I bet we're going to be friends" Al said smiling.

Later on, the bodyguards of the "Cullen's" seemed to handle the crowd and were able to let them seat at a table which is beside us. Seriously? I hope he won't recognize me.

Edward sat with Rosalie and Emmett then ordered something…while waiting, I saw another guy sat beside them.

"Who is he?" I asked Alice.

"Ohh that's Jacob Black, co-actor of Edward. He's hot too"

Then when I turned my gaze back to the table beside me, Jacob looked at me then smiled.

I swear…I swear it was me. I looked away, embarrassed.

"Did Jacob just smile at Bella?" Angela whispered to Alice.

"YES!"

I tried my best not to look at that table again but just as I was about to get up and went to my next class, a bodyguard came to my side.

"Mr. Edward wants a talk" Ok…what? I glanced at Edward's table and he's not looking at me.

"Seriously?" I asked the bodyguard and he nodded.

"You know Edward?" Al asked..

"No, lemme talk to him" I walked to his table and he looked up and smiled. Ok, did he forget I am the one he flips off earlier? I frowned at him.

"Come with me" He stood up and started to walked. I swear I saw GIRLS looked at me with evil eyes and that Jacob looked curiously at mine too.

I immediately followed him out to the back door of the cafeteria. When he turned around, he gazes at me.

"Okay, about earlier-" He started to talk but I cut him off immediately.

"No problem…I know your just like that. …You should have told me earlier that you were an actor so you don't have the need to flip me off"

"What?"

"Oh come on…you suddenly acted like an angel in front of your fans"

"That's why I'm here to talk. I'm sorry"

I tried to find some humor at his eyes but he's dead serious.

"Forgiven" I looked away…

He didn't spoke for a minute, making me look at him.

"Can we have a deal please?" He said with pleading eyes.

"What deal?"

"This won't go in public…the flip off thing. It will stay here at this area and will be gone once we got inside the cafeteria. You know it will ruin my career if the paparazzi will know"

"And in return? What do I get?" I asked him.

"You can hmm….well I can give you an autograph, a hug plus a kiss on the cheek" He teased me.

"You know what?…forget it. I promise I won't say anything about the library-thing"

"You sure you don't want the return gift?"

"Autograph, hug and kiss? I'm not your fan ok? So stop acting like I am your fan"

I started to walk but he stopped me. He held my arm.

"What?" I asked him…feeling so irritated.

"What is it you don't like about me?"

"You're acting like a very different person on and off the camera. Girls might think you're the perfect angel man they're dreaming of but for me…you're just someone who is so arrogant and annoying"

"I'm not arrogant and what did I do to annoy you?"

"I don't have to explain myself…"

"Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you…I just…don't like you" We stared for a couple of seconds when he suddenly sighed.

"Your insane…I just don't get what you're saying"

"Well insane as insane, what's with you anyway?" I asked him but he ignored my question.

"I didn't get your name…you are?"

"Your average annoying not-super-fan" I smiled teasingly at him.

"Come on…just a name" He said and I sighed.

"Bella, now can you get your hands off me"

He did and I walked away, back to the cafeteria. I was inches from the table when he stopped me again, and held my wrist.

"No thank you? I mean…I think I deserve that Bella" He asked. He licked and bit his lower lip then looked at my lip and I got irritated. Deserve what? People are staring at us…I wanted to shout at him but I don't want people to think I'm the bad person here.

"Thank you" I sighed.

He smiled and let go of my wrist.

"Nice talking with you. Promise is a promise right? Please say yes" He told me, giving his puppy eyes.

"Yeah sure" I managed to exhale.

He smiled again then went back to his table and me on mine.

Grrr…Now what? As much as I want low profile at school, people are now staring at me.

I got my bag and without saying anything, I walked out of the cafeteria.

Once outside, Al and Angela stopped me.

"You didn't tell me you were close with Edward" Al said.

"Alice, I told you I didn't know him"

"Yes you do…you two talk with each other and I SWEAR HE IS FLIRTING WITH YOU" Alice said then giggled.

"He is not flirting with me" I told her slowly.

"Bella…the way he looked at you and the licking/biting lips and looking at your lips at the same time? That's flirting" Angela mumbled.

He did flirt with me? Well that's his acting anyway.

"Look, I really don't know him. He just asked something from me"

"Bella…you're a bad liar okay? What is he talking about a promise?"

"Ok…it's a secret. I just promised him not to tell anyone" I told them and they pouted.

"That's unfair" Al said and Jasper laughed.

"Well life's unfair"

"You were just asking who he is almost like 3 minutes before you talked to him in private…seriously?" Angela said.

"I really got shocked he wanted a talk"

"Someone's lying here" Alice said.

I crossed my arms and stared at them.

"Look, I'm his tutor…okay?" I made a story so they will let this go.

"REALLY? CAN WE GO WITH YOU!" They both said.

I was about to answer when someone saved me.

"Sorry but it was only Bella I wanted. I mean it, only her" I looked around, surprised.

It was Edward Cullen. He heard what I said.

"You want Bella?" Al said then giggled.

"Yeah I do want her" He murmured to Alice then looked at me "I'll pick you up after school hours"

He started to walk away…wait what? Is he joking? I wanted to run to him and ask but that would make these two girls interrogate me more. These two girls giggled.

"BELLA! SINCE WHEN?" Al said, Jasper playing with her hair.

"Since today" I told them the truth.

They waited for my explanation…

"Ok, so one of our teachers told him I'm a smart student and I can be his tutor. He talked to me if I can and I said yes…that's it!"

"Oh" They both said.

"Ok, so if you two are already done…better let me go to my next class?"

"Yeah yeah…"

"Al, is it okay? I mean…since our parents died…you'll be alone tonight. How about your dinner?" I started to worry leaving her…but anyway, I'm sure Edward's not serious so why bother?

"I'm staying at Jasper's"

She smiled and we both went to our next class.

* * *

><p>Biology….something interesting…or not.<p>

I sat at the back part as usual…still glad I have no seatmate. Sometimes when I needed lab partner, I seriously didn't want one. I can handle it…

"Tutor huh?" I gasped, hearing someone spoke beside me. I frowned and looked…

Edward. AGAIN? GRR…

"When are you going to leave me?" I told him…looking at my notebook.

"You're the one who does want me"

"I don't! Look, if you want your secret to be safe…please stay away from me" I whispered to him…constantly aware of the students staring at us.

"And what is your excuse at your friends? That it was just their dream hearing you say 'I'm his tutor'?" He teased me then chuckled.

"I can say you back out"

"On the first day? Haha no way"

"Seriously…you don't look like you needed a tutor. Besides, you're an actor. Your busy always right? So why tutor you?" I gave him my most 'annoyed face' and he backed up. I suddenly realized he is leaning on me 5 seconds ago.

"Bella, that's why I needed you. I'm finding a tutor and you came up. And hey, not because you're an actor, you're always busy"

"Liar!…just please! Leave me alone!" I tried my best to keep my voice lower.

"Only a week, maybe…"

"Why do you keep on making my life my own personal hell?"

"I wanted to make sure you won't say anything to someone"

"FINE! Then let me sign a contract!"

"No…I need to make you see that I'm not arrogant okay?"

"I don't need to. I promised you…I have a word. You have my word….now can you please find another seat?"

Then the teacher came in and smiled at my direction. Annoying…

"That's Mr. Bert right? He told me it was you I needed"

What? So my whole create story thing to Alice is real? That a teacher told him I'm the one he needed? No way.

"You know, it will make your grades higher if you tutor me…he promised me that" He whispered at my ear and I flinched.

"You're lying to me" I whispered back, looking down.

"No way, I'll let you talk with him later" He smiled at me.

When he looked away, I suddenly realize what is happening in the room.

All of them are looking at us. Edward seemed not affected, just reading his notebook. They ALL are staring at us like me and this annoying irritating arrogant guy beside me did something that will interrupt them.

One of the students caught my eye…a girl who is looking straight in my eyes as if I'm an evil…I flinched and Edward noticed me. He looked at me then to where I'm looking at. Then he laughed. A girl looked away and I got my chance to ask Edward.

"Why are you laughing?"

"My plan is working" He whispered to me that I knew I'm the only one who can hear him.

But before I can even speak why…Mr. Bert coughed, getting all the students back to his attention. I never wanted to talk to Edward again…I don't want to have any enemies…

The bell rang, giving me the chance to be happy again. PE NEXT! My favorite subject.

I gathered my things…I suddenly realized Edward didn't move.

I wanted to ask him why…or if he heard the bell rang, but like what I said, I don't want to talk to him again.

I stood up and was about to walk but Edward stopped me. He stood up and didn't move.

"Can you please move, I have to go to my next class"

"What's your next class?"

"Why do you care?"

"I needed help, where's the pool?" When he said gym, my jaw dropped.

"What did you just say?"

"My next class is PE"

OH no…please hell no! So you mean, I'm going to spend two hours with this guy at school? ARGH!

"Yeah I know where it is" I started to walk and I knew he is following me.

It took us only 3 minutes to get into the Olympic size pool. I groaned and he laughed.

"Let me guess, you don't want me here right?" He said and laughed again.

I stopped walking and looked at it.

"Exactly. I'm glad you knew" I turned away again and into the locker room. I swear I saw him still laughing.

* * *

><p>After I change into my swimsuit because it's swimming lesson today, I saw a group of girls stopped and looked at me.<p>

"Are you Isabella Swan?" The girl who glared at me at Biology class, asked.

"Yes, why?"

She walked to me then looked at me from head to toe.

"I'm Tanya. I don't know what's with Edward, but I think he's having fun at you" She said. Yeah…I think too.

I was about to say 'what' when she spoke again.

"What's the real score between you and him?"

"Nothing" I told her honestly.

"Good" Then she quickly went away with girls following her.

"What is that?" Angela suddenly came out of nowhere.

"I swear I have no any idea"

I wrapped a towel around me and went outside. I caught a glimpse of Jacob Black and Edward sitting at the bleacher, totally going to watch me…

Our teacher, Mr. Carl called the attention of all girls.

I didn't pay any attention to what he was saying until the whistle blew. I got startled and quickly stood up. All the other students near me all jumped forward to the pool.

"You must be Isabella Swan?" Mr. Carl asked.

I just nodded and stood with my toes curled over the edge. Its eight laps, best stroke needed…what an easy challenge for me. My dad used to teach me and Alice before he died; our house is just beside the beach...My hobby is swimming.

The coach cleared his throat. "You're already losing Isabella"

But it was so easy for me to kill these…I mean; the guy at my right is doing a clumsy freestyle while the girl on my left is resting which is hilarious anyway.

I stared at them for seconds before I finally realized I have to swim too.

With my arms bowed over my head, I dove in the crisp water. I lapped the other swimmers once, then again and again. Doing a perfect butterfly stroke, I already had a confidence that I am going to win this thing.

I felt I'm on the end and I suddenly heard a whistle.

I looked up at Coach Carl with stunned expression.

"And the winner is Isabella Swan" He announced. I'm really proud of myself….I never did this for a long time.

Angela clapped as we hopped out of the pool.

"I knew you can do it!" Angela hugged me.

"Thanks" I muttered at her.

People clapped their hands on me, I also saw Tanya pouted. I didn't know she was my opponent too.

Coach Carl congratulated me; he told me if I continue this thing, I might as well go to bigger competitions and got a chance to have scholarship at college. I just laughed at that…I'm not planning on anything like that.

I saw Tanya went out of the locker room, and I quickly went in…After taking a shower and dressing up, I went out the locker room only to be surprise, the people are still here…well who cares?

I sat at the end of the bleacher as I waited for Angela, wishing no one will realize it was me. But bad luck came to me, someone sat beside me; so close that our arms are touching.

I looked at this guy…Edward AGAIN? Come on!

"What are you doing here?"

"I think this gym is open to all the students" He muttered, totally having fun of me as he looked at the teachers talking. I suddenly saw Coach Carl talking to Mr. Bert.

"Well, is this the only space in the bleacher to sit on? I mean…look at us. Really, we have no space. Can you move a little?" But I'm the one who tried to move but he was just crushing me to the wall.

"Hmmm" He just mumbled.

"Can I ask something?" I told him, desperately.

"Sure" He said as he waved at the girls who are looking at us suspiciously.

"What's with Tanya? I mean…she asked me 'what's our real score?'…I mean it's weird"

To my surprise, he laughed.

"And what is your answer?" He asked, leaning, so close his breath is at my neck.

I stood up, finally irritated at him.

"I said nothing. And can you please just go away? Leave my life alone? For at least a day!"

He stood up and I gasped. He is closer to me than I thought.

"What were you saying?" He told me as if he didn't heard what I just said. My mind goes blank as I inhale his breath. What the hell's with me?

Then I got distracted by girls who are looking at us. They glared at me…this is bad…this is really bad.

"Look Edward, you're popular; not only in school but also in Hollywood. Now…if you don't want to be in newspaper with a girl like me…please go away. I just can't stand you!"

I pushed him and started to walk but he pulled me again and pressed both his hands on the wall, I pressed my back at the wall but he was just to close.

I even heard the girls gasped too.

"Why can't you stand me? What did I do to you?" He asked. Gosh, his lips are only inches to mine. PLEASE! PLEASE, make the teachers see this…

"Because look at you…you felt like you are the king of the world! I just…I don't know what's with you but why are you keep on doing this to me? Besides, you flip me off remember?" I whispered the last part so the girls won't hear.

"Doing what?" He teased me, his voice is playing…He took another step.

I heard the girls became shocked.

"Edward Cullen, please move out of the way"

"Or what?" He asked. I wish I can see his expression…I just can't look at him. I'm looking at the girls…

"Edward, come on…let go of her" A voice said. I looked at it, it was Jacob Black.

"Why should I?" Edward asked.

"Because she's just a girl. Stop making fun of her…"

Edward suddenly leaned out then smiled at me.

"I'll see you after class hours at the parking lot" He told me before walking away.

A group of girls are now looking at me with pale faces. It seems like they couldn't believe what they did.

I frowned at Edward's back then realized Jacob is here.

"Thank you Jacob, I'm really thankful"

He chuckled. "Anytime"

"Is he always like this? Stupid? Arrogant? Feels so handsome? I mean it's annoying"

"Sometimes…" The girls walked away but some are still looking back.

"I don't know why he's doing this to me…I really hate him"

"What were you two talking about at the cafeteria earlier?" He suddenly asked.

"I am tutoring him…unfortunately" I made a face that makes him laughed.

"Well, I should better go to class…your uhhmm?" He asked my name.

"Bella"

"See you another time Bella. Really hope you won't die when you're with Ed. If you need help, just call me" He laughed again and gave me a calling card before he walked out.

I saw the teachers who didn't even noticed anything. I walked past them until Mr. Bert spoke.

"Bella" He said. I walked to them.

"Yes?"

"Oh…do you want extracurricular activities that will keep your grades higher?"

"Like tutoring?"

"I was wondering if you can tutor Mr. Edward Cullen since he didn't know our lessons for the first semester?"

"For how long?" I asked, hoping they'll say one day.

"It depends on Mr. Cullen's parents"

"I already told him yes so…"

"Good. I hope you will help him"

"I will" I told them and caught an eye of Angela. We went out of the gym and I ran towards my next class which is English.

* * *

><p>When I sat at the back, I'm glad the teacher is still not here. I'm not late…<p>

I waited for a minute before the teacher came.

She is Ms. Rachelle; my teacher since freshmen. I felt relieved that I don't have any seatmate today.

Her lesson is easy, well maybe just because I always advance studying…the reason why I am at the library at all times.

A few moments later, I was surprised that Tanya went inside…without talking to the teacher. Every one of us just stared at her. The worst part is she sat beside me.

"What?" She asked me.

I just shook my head and looked at Ms. Rachelle. You see, she didn't like late students. She's very strict at time. When she said she have to see you at that time, you have to be there earlier or the exact. If you got late for a minute, she got mad.

"Can I ask what your name is?" Ms. Rach asked Tanya.

"Tanya Denali. I'm quite surprised you don't know me" She told her. I got shocked by that…she's just like Edward. Does every popular person acted like this? No. Jacob Black is not like them.

"How can you even talk to me like that? Who cares if you're an actress? Here at school, there is no popularity standard. Every student is the same. You are late and you're acting like you're not. I want to tell you that I hate students that are late" Ms. Rach said in a high pitch voice. That's what I thought.

"Okay, Point taken" Tanya said.

"Get out of my class, here's a detention slip" She passed it to Tanya's table.

Tanya gasped.

"You'll get fired if you do that" She said, raising one eyebrow.

"Go out" Ms. Rach repeated and pointed the door.

Tanya just shook her head and went outside the door.

Ms. Rachelle continued her lesson. Jessica, Angela's friend, sat beside me. She passed me a note.

"Isn't it funny? An actress got out of the classroom?" She wrote.

"I don't know" I passed her the note. I'm very careful on what will I wrote. She is the root to all the gossips…everybody knew that.

She just looked at me like she knew what I was thinking. She slowly went back to her seat when Ms. Rach is writing a note at the black board. I just copied notes…

After English, I waited for alice at the lobby. We both have a car but we are using only one at school. I got my mp3 and listened to Avril Lavigne - Complicated

I got confused; it must be 30 minutes since I was here. Students are already going home.

Then I saw Alice and Jasper walking…I ran to them.

"Alice! Wait up!"

She looked at me, surprised expression on her face. Weird.

"What are you doing here Bella?"

"What do you mean? Aren't you going home?" I asked her.

"Did you really lose your mind Bella?"

"Al, I'm confused. What are you saying?"

"You told me you'll go to Edward's house to tutor him and I told you I'll eat dinner at Jasper's" Al said.

"Yeah Bella…aren't you going to Edward's house?" Jasper asked.

"Oh crap! See you two later!"

I started running to the parking's lot which is at the back of the school. I was supposed to meet Edward after dismissal time and I forgot it! CRAP!


	2. Chapter 2 Nice or not?

**Chapter 2**

**Nice or not?**

* * *

><p>When I got in there…I saw Tanya speaking to Edward. Should I interrupt them?<p>

But Edward suddenly looked at me. I walked to them quietly, afraid that Edward must be angry at me.

"There you are. I've been waiting for you" Edward said, suddenly holding my hand.

I looked at our hands and to Edward, finally confused. What is he doing?

Tanya looked at Edward curiously.

"What is this? Edward? Bella?" Tanya asked.

"Well, Tanya. See you tomorrow" Edward just said, simply ignoring Tanya's question.

One of his bodyguards opened the limousine's door. Really? You'll go to a school in a limo? Such an ass.

I stepped inside and sat. Edward did the same and the bodyguard closed the door.

Edward rolled the window down when we were already outside the school. Waving at the girls who are trying to follow the limo. We didn't talk during the ride…I was keep on texting on Angela if I should stop this tutoring thing but she convinced me that it was for my grade. I completely gave Edward a silence treatment for my own good.

Later on, the car stopped and I looked outside.

Edward went out without saying anything. I quickly went after him…this isn't a house. It's a mansion…

I sighed, I should expect this. He's an actor.

There were maids who opened the door and looked at me curiously. They greeted us and Edward removed his jacket and his bag and gave it to the lady. There is something that is bothering me…his maids. Why do they have to look at me from head to toe? I mean…am I that ugly that they can't expect their boss to bring me on his house?

"Edward" A woman, about the age of my mom, greeted Edward. She hugged him and Edward smiled at her. On the woman's side, is a blond man.

"Mom…Dad" Edward said. Oh…that is his parents.

"And who is this?" His dad looked at me.

"This is Bella. Bella, this is my mom Esme and my dad Carlisle" He told them.

I smiled at them, but to my surprise Esme hugged me. She looked at me then spoke.

"It was nice meeting you Bella…you know, he never brought any friends here"

I looked at Edward questioningly….but he ignored me.

"Why did you bring Bella here, son?" He asked. To annoy me sir….

"She's tutoring me"

"Studies huh?" Carlisle laughed as if he can't believe his son is going to be tutored.

"Yes…I didn't know what they were studying last sem" Edward said but his father still laughed.

"Well this is great! I'll see you later at dinner Bella" Esme said, suddenly dragging Carlisle into a room.

Kinda surprised that his parents are well-mannered and had good attitudes. Maybe Edward is just an adopted son…hahaha kidding.

Edward suddenly walked to an elevator…without telling me. I almost run to kept in pace with him. Kind of funny to see an elevator inside a house…

"What's with that?" I asked Edward…once we were finally alone inside the elevator.

"What 'that'?"

"You haven't brought any friends in your house? Even Jacob? And Tanya?" I almost laugh at that.

He kept quiet…maybe annoyed. Hahaha…this is fun.

"Let me guess, you don't have any friends"

He didn't answer me which made me laugh…

The elevator opened and we went out of it. It was a hallway. On the end, is his room. When he opened it, I was about to went inside when he closed the door…leaving me alone in the hallway.

"Whoah…Edward, you forgot me!" I told him through the door, still laughing at the thought he never brought any friends.

He didn't spoke. Looks like I hit something. But he opened the door.

"You're here to tutor me not to annoy me okay?"

"Alright! I'm sorry for annoying you! But do the same thing to me okay?" I told him.

He let me inside…I'm quite happy I annoyed him. At least, I got my revenged.

It was probably as big as my room…well you know, the house my parents gave to me and Alice before they died is kinda big too. But not a mansion…My room is the master's bedroom that is why it is big.

There is a bed on the corner, a flat TV facing the bed and a table on the right. Beside it, was his room for the closet.

"Not what you expected huh?" He suddenly said…

"Yeah…I thought guy's rooms are all tidy and stuffs" I mumbled quietly. He chuckled at what I said.

"Well, I'm too handsome for you to think I'm tidy. My room is always neat because I got irritated with things that are not clean"

"Whatever" I muttered. I quickly went to the table and placed my books on it.

"I supposed we should start early so we could finish as soon as possible" and I can get out of this stupid room.

He sat at the chair and nodded.

"Okay mam" He teased me but I ignored him.

"Where's your books and notebooks?" I asked him.

"I left it at my locker" He said innocently.

"Seriously? Don't you have any assignments?"

"I don't know"

"You don't know? Are you trying to be funny?"

"I really don't know…I'm not paying any attention"

I sighed and sat too at the chair.

I just started explaining things to him…whenever he asked; I answered him in the probably easiest way.

But the awkward thing is, I caught him just staring at me…like he's not listening.

In must be four hours when I felt tired…and hungry. And good thing is, I think he felt the same way.

"Okay Edward…I think you understand the lessons…I should go home now" I told him. His been a very behave person right now…weird.

He nodded and helped me arranged my things. I looked at the clock, it's already 7.

"Aren't you hungry?" He asked.

"Uhhmmm" I nodded slightly but deep inside me, I was like Super hungry!

"My mom told you, you should eat dinner here"

"Yeah uhmm is it okay to you?"

"Of course" He walked with me to the elevator and to back to where we are earlier.

I wondered what they did at these rooms. I mean, him and his sister is both a Hollywood popular actress and actor which means, they are often here at the mansion…and who's left? Their parents.

We were almost at the dining room when I got shocked as a little child ran to Edward.

"Eddie!" She said and hugged him. When he put her down, she suddenly hugged one of my legs.

"Hi" She told me, her cheeks are so red. She's so cute.

I bent my knees and hugged her.

"Hello" I told her.

Edward laughed and I suddenly stood straight, just holding the little girl's hand.

"Luce likes you" He told me.

"Eddie..huh? hahaha…Is she your sister?" I asked him.

"Whatever bella…but yeah, she's my little sister"

"Oh...i thought it was only you and Rosalie"

"Well, for the first time…you're the only one who doesn't know anything about my family. I'm still surprised you know"

"Is she like you? I mean...is she an actress?"

"Not in big movies. She's a model actually" He told me and Luce giggled.

"How old is she?" I asked him.

"Four" He muttered.

"I'm bella" I told her.

"Bwella! Bwella!" She said, holding Edward's hand on her free hand.

"Bella" I corrected her but she suddenly ran back to the dining room.

"Bwella huh?" He said then laughed….

"Stop it Eddie" I told him…laughing.

"You just didn't" Then he attacked me with tickles.

"Stop it! Stop it! Hahah Please!" I told him…laughing so hard…he even laughed himself. I was already on the floor but he's not stopping.

"Ahemm" We both heard someone. We stopped and Edward helped me stand up. It was his father…oops.

He just looked at us, almost like teasing both of us…what a cool Dad. When he turned his back and went to the dining room, I am pretty sure I am blushing.

"Bwella is blushing" Edward said but he went to the room too. I laughed at myself but followed him too.

I sat beside him, yeah…kinda awkward.

"So Bella? Until when is this tutor thing?" Mr. Cullen asked me when I finished my soup.

I looked at Edward questioningly. He didn't tell his father about that…I'm quite sure.

"Oh uhmm…Our biology teacher told me it depends on you and Mrs. Cullen" I replied to Carlisle.

"I didn't know about that Edward" Carlisle told Edward.

"Well Dad, it's my first day at school and I just asked the teacher…"

"Well, I'm really surprised Edward is kinda behave Bella…aren't you irritated at him?" He asked me, making me giggle. So…he's really irritating.

"Uhmm…he is…annoying me but when it comes to me tutoring him, he behaved" I told them and they chuckled.

"I am also surprise he's into studies" Esme said.

"Well mom, where will I get that? To my smart parents of course" Edward said.

We talked until we finished the dinner. It was almost 8 when I decided to go home.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen and of course you Luce" They shook my hand and Carlisle told me he will pay me at the end of the month. I tried to refuse but he already had a word.

"See you tomorrow Bella. Oh here's my number" Edward said handing me a paper, totally going to run into his room but Esme stopped him.

"I think it's proper that you will drive Bella home, son. It's late"

"Mom, just tell the driver to drive her. I promise Tanya I'll call her" He said then run out of this room.

Carlisle shook his head, disapprovingly.

"He's really getting into my nerves" He murmured.

"Well Bella, wait a minute, the car is set up"

She called their driver and to my surprise…it was still a limo. I sighed, yeah…why not?

* * *

><p>When I got home, I thanked the driver and closed the gates. The front of my house is pure glass…you can see everything, the living room on the first floor, the TV set and a couch on the second floor, My precious little library at the third floor. There is a beach beside it…my house is pretty far from my neighbors.<p>

When I am finally dressed for home, I did my homeworks. Few moments later, I heard a car. I looked at the window, it was Alice.

I opened the door and she quickly closed the door and let me sit at the couch.

"Tell me everything!" She said excitingly.

"Like what?"

"What happened tonight? What does his house looks like? Are you inside his room?"

"Al, we just did homework and yes, it's inside his room. His house is like a mansion, there's an elevator inside. I didn't even know he had a younger sister which is so cute! His parents are very hospitable though"

"Wow…I wish I saw that"

"Maybe someday" I murmured.

"Did he kiss you?" She said and I almost choked.

"One day of knowing each other?"

"So what?"

"No he didn't. And I'll kill him if he did that"

"Whatever. Maybe this weekend though…"

I stood up and we both went to the second floor. She went to her room and I continued with my homeworks.

"Goodnight Bella!" She shouted.

"Night" I replied and went downstairs to check every window and doors locked.

I turned off all the lights and slept restfully at my room.

* * *

><p>School.<p>

I am perfectly aware that every people seemed to looked at me today but I'm glad no one approached me. Alice used her own car today; she needs to be early for cheering practice.

When I got inside the campus, I caught an eye of Edward who is currently surrounded by girls or fans.

I texted him: _Can we talk for a minute?_

He looked around and saw me. He frowned but made his way out of the girls.

"I'll be back" He told the girls then dragged me to a room with empty chairs. The fans stared at us with jealous eyes. Edward quickly locked the door before facing me.

"What do you need?" He told me angrily.

What did I do? Why is he mad?

"Just wanted to remind you about your homeworks. Be sure to copy notes and stuffs so you won't give me a hard time figuring out what you should answer"

"That's it? You wanted to talk just to remind me that? You should have just texted me!" He said looking at me unbelievably.

"Why? Is there any other thing I should say?" I asked him.

"Bella, stay away from me" He said almost like he's pleading.

"Good, I will" I smiled.

"You will?" He asked.

"That's what I want from the first place. Just tell Mr. Bert about the tutoring thing okay?" I smiled to him again.

"That's not what I'm referring to"

"Edward, you're confusing me"

"Let's not talk to school, better let's not act like you don't know me"

"But why?" I asked.

"Haven't you heard the news?"

"News? What news?"

He didn't spoke. I am too angry at him that I gripped his collar to make him look at me.

"TELL ME ABOUT THE NEWS!"

"Everything about us that happened yesterday was in news"

"Like the one where you flipped me off? I promised I didn't tell anyone!"

"No Bella! Not that one!"

"Then what?"

"The one where you ride with me home at my limo, the one where I took you home"

When he said that, pieces connected in my mind. I am in trouble. I pulled my hands off his collar slowly.

"Is that a joke? Because if it is…that's very sick"

"I'm not joking bella…I'm sorry"

"Then tell them I'm your darn tutor! So that they won't think I'm your girlfriend!"

"What will my fans think when they started knowing about the tutor thing!"

"I don't care Edward Cullen! I want my life back! Lie to them!"

"Bella, I'll be quiet at media. I won't speak any single word about us. But right now, I'm sorry, let's just pretend we don't know each other" He said and I nodded.

"Fine, but what do I tell your fans when they asked me?"

"Tell them it's not you"

"Do you actually think they'll agree?" I laughed at him.

"No, but lying to them is the best for now. After a month, the news will subside. People will forgot soon" He muttered and I believed him.

Then I remembered something.

"Will I still tutor you?" I asked him and to my surprise, he chuckled.

He suddenly hooked his finger in the waistband of my jeans and pulled me close. Then he wrapped his arms around my waist. I couldn't remember what we were talking about; all I knew is that his breath makes my head go blank.

Shit, why does he have this effect on me? I hate him.

"Depends on what you want, if you like to do something more than tutoring, I'll do it" He smiled teasingly.

"What?" I can't believe he just said that.

But he didn't answer me. I tried to pull away from him but he didn't let go of me.

"Edward, get-off-me!"

He did but he laughed at me. I glared at him but he ignored me.

"The news is still hot so we need to be careful. This afternoon, there's a red Porsche, Here are the keys. Take my sister's car and drive to my house. Its dark tinted so you don't have to worry, Paparazzi will think it was my sister not you"

I looked at the keys.

"Rosalie's car? Won't she be mad?"

"I told her you're taking it, she quickly approved without asking"

"Ohh"

"Get out of this room first; I'll go out after a few minutes"

I nodded and when I went out, the fans seemed to forget Edward dragged me inside that room. They seemed not to notice me. I exhaled a relief.

I went to my first class which is Math.

I sat at the back as usual, purely happy I don't have any seatmate.

But minutes before the bell rang, someone sat beside me. I glanced and saw Jacob Black.

"Jacob, hi" I said and he smiled.

"Bella! I see you made it alive at one afternoon with Ed"

I laughed at that.

"Yeah, lucky me!" Then I stopped laughing when I saw the girl in front of me, holding a newspaper and the front picture is Edward holding my hand with Tanya in front of us beside the limousine.

"Let me guess, you're thinking that the news is crazy. I do too" Jacob said.

"You do?"

"it's weird for Edward to hold your hands in front of Tanya" He said and I stared at him.

"Why?"

"Tanya is the first girlfriend of Edward. They broke up two nights ago before we all enrolled here but Tanya is acting like she still owns Edward"

"Ohh…that's the reason Tanya asked me about my thing with Edward"

"Is there a thing with you two?" He asked.

I suddenly realized he's waiting for my answer.

If you don't want to tell me…it's okay" He asked.

"No…uhmmm, none" I told him and he smiled.

"He's insane right?"

"Totally" We both laughed but stopped when our teacher went inside.

I found out Jacob is also good at math. We were the only students who are perfect at the quiz today which made me smiled. I got competition for the first time…

The bell rang and I stood up.

"What's your next subject?" He asked.

"Uhmm…Music"

"Music? You play anything?"

"I know everything" I said humbly.

"Like guitar? Drums? Piano?"

"Yeah"

"WE BOTH ARE!" He said as we walked out of the room. Unlike Edward, only a few fans noticed Jacob.

"Cool" I replied.

"My next is arts" He mumbled.

"You paint anything?" I asked.

"I'm not that good. Do you know where the room is?" He asked.

"Third floor, last door on the left"

"Thanks" He smiled then waved goodbye.

I smiled as I walked to the music room. He is such a nice friend; I almost forgot he's an actor.

I got a round of applause from my classmates after I played drums.

This day is really my kind of day. I felt so happy! Maybe because I didn't failed on anything yet and also, because Edward will finally not annoy me…only at afternoon for tutor.

After Music is my homeroom. Meaning, in my school hours schedule, it's my free time. One hour before lunch.

I went to the library and read a book. After exactly one hour, my tummy groaned. I laughed and walked out to the cafeteria. I saw Jacob and he smiled.

"Hey"

"Hi" I replied.

"Want to sit at my table?" He said and I glanced at it. Rosalie, Emmett, Tanya, and Edward. I quickly shook my head.

"No thanks, you want to sit at mine?"

"Sure"

While ordering pizza, I caught an eye of Alice who is sitting at our usual table. Angela is with her boyfriend Ben.

Me and Jacob sat at the table and they became quiet.

"Oh uhmm…guys, this is Jacob Black"

"Hey" Jake shook hands with them and they all laughed. I sighed.

It was nice spending lunch with him. I really like his company, I'm never bored. We all laugh and talk about crazy things. Involuntarily, I looked at my side where Edward is sitting. At the same time, he did too. We locked eyes for a minute before I looked away. But I swear, I still saw him looking at me from the corner of my eyes. I wonder why…maybe he's thinking why Jacob is sitting here.

Bell rang and we all got startled. In less than maybe 5 minutes, the teacher will be inside the room.

"Jacob, I'll see you later okay?" I told him.

"Yeah we'll see you" Alice said.

"Sure" Jake simply replied.

"It was nice spending lunch with you, we should do it again" Angela said excitingly. I knew she was Jake's fan.

"Yeah I agree, maybe tomorrow" Jacob said as we hurried walking outside.

We all went to our own buildings, I sighed. I'm going to spend 2 hours again with Edward! Gahh! Never mind, he promised we should pretend we don't know each other at school.

**PLEASE REVIEW SO I'LL KNOW IF YOUR HAPPY OR NOT ABOUT THE STORY! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3 Broken deal

**Chapter 3**

**Broken deal**

* * *

><p>I sat at my chair, constantly aware that Edward is already sitting beside me. He didn't even glance up to me. I smiled at that.<p>

Apparently, nothing exciting is going on at Biology. The professor is sick and that the substitute teacher didn't know what to do. He just told us we can have free time but no going out of the classroom.

So what now? I'm going to spend my time staring at my book? My notebook?

Oh I know what to do. I looked around the classroom, making fun of them on my mind. A guy is chewing his bubble gum...then he sticks it under his chair. Eeww! Tanya caught my eye, she is texting someone then she smiled and glances towards my direction. Is she looking at me?

No she's not. She's smiling at Edward. I looked to him and he smiled too.

Okay, does this means they're going to be together again? Good for them.

But suddenly Edward looked at me and smirks. The kind of smile that will make you melt…

I waited for him to speak but he just stayed like that…staring at me like a moron.

I looked at Tanya who is frowning; I immediately looked at Edward and whispered.

"If you don't want your girlfriend to be mad at you, stop staring at me" I told him.

"Girlfriend?"

"Tanya"

"She's not my girlfriend" He said, looking at Tanya then back to me.

"Ex-girlfriend"

"Who cares? I'm just staring at you" He said teasingly.

"Remember our deal?" I reminded him and he frowned.

"Oh yeah" He nodded then looked at his notebook.

Now I'm back with silence. I still have almost 40 minutes of free time…gah!

In one moment, I really regretted reminding Edward about our deal…only for this time. I'm so dead bored! I needed talk or anything that will keep time disappears but no…I'm not going to eat my pride to tell this to Edward. Besides, maybe I'll get nothing but a bunch of annoying things from him.

Tanya suddenly sat at the empty chair in front of me then tilts the chair towards mine.

Edward saw it too and looked at her curiously.

"Tell me the truth Bella; are you the one who told the media about what happened yesterday?" She asked me, and glared at me.

"What happened yesterday?" I asked.

"Are you really stupid?" She said in a low voice so other students won't hear.

"No. I don't know what you are talking about"

"English time remember!"

"Ohh, I'm not" I told her coolly.

"Well I don't believe you" She murmured.

"Why did you ask me if you won't believe me?" I told her and Edward laughed. That only makes Tanya angrier.

"You're the one who heard that I got out of the classroom"

"Am I the only one in the classroom?" I told her again and I swear Edward really tried to hide his laugh but he can't. The whole class seemed to hear him and looked at our direction.

"What's funny?" Tanya asked Edward, fully annoyed.

Edward stopped laughing then looked at me. That was irritating. Is he saying I'm the one funny here?

"If I got to prove it was you Bella, I swear, I'll do something I never did before" She whispered to me then stood up and walked back to her chair.

"Mind to tell me what are you two talking about?" Edward suddenly said, not caring about the eyes looking at us.

"Nothing that will make your life go up and down" I told him and let my hair fall over my right shoulder, making a dark curtain between us.

Few seconds later, he spoke.

"Just tell me. It's not like I'm going to talk about it after biology"

"Then you don't have the need to know" I told him, glad that I can't see his face.

"Are you afraid to look at me because somehow…you're also afraid of Tanya looking at us?"

I immediately looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"I just don't want trouble. I'm not afraid…I just don't want an enemy"

"I'll not mention your name. Promise"

"She was late at English and she told some unmannered things to the teacher. Ms. Rachel made her go out of the classroom" I told him and he laughed.

"Can you please stop pretending like we forgot the deal? Edward!" I told him.

He looked at me, almost like he can't help but to made fun of me.

"Sorry. I'm just bored" He said.

"I'm quite surprised no one asked me about the news" I told him.

"Really?" He sounded like he can't believe me.

"Really. I just accepted some glares, frowns…a few devil eyes. Cursing eyes….creepy"

He laughed then he crossed his arms and rested it at the table. Then he buried his face in there…almost like he wanted to take a nap.

Cool, and I'm the one who is left again with the eyes….

I wanted my time two days ago before I met this guy beside me!

I needed my alone time.

Bell rang and Edward seemed not to hear it.

"Edward" I told him but he didn't respond.

"Edward…we're going to be late at PE if you won't wake up now" I told him. It was only us left in the classroom.

"I swear I'm going to punch you!" I almost shouted but he's still sleeping.

"I know your awake now! What do you want me to say? Argh!" Still no response.

"Edward, please. I'm begging you" I touched his hand then I got startled. He quickly held my hand, stood up and started walking to the gym…

"Ed…my hand" I told him. He's still dragging me.

"Edward!" But he didn't spoke.

We entered the gym and almost like everyone saw us. Gosh! What is he doing? I thought we had a deal!

"Edward, our deal!" I whispered to him as we walked to the bleacher. On our schedule, we both have to attend PE but we're not going to play basketball.

"I swear I'll kiss you if you don't close your mouth" He said as we sat at the bleacher. The girl beside him looked at us. She heard him! Not only her, but a bunch of students…

I became silent and let him play with my hand as we watch Basketball. Not because I let him doesn't mean I like it. I will get something in return from him. Maybe a week without tutoring him will be okay.

"You really obeyed me" He said. Of course I will! I'm not a fan who will continue speaking just for you to kiss me! What if he's just talking so I'll speak? I'm not going to talk.

He waited for me to say but I just looked at the basketball team. I caught an eye of Jacob who is at the end of the bleacher. He looked at us but when he saw me looking at him, he quickly pretended he's looking everywhere.

"What? No bad words now? No hissing?" He said, chuckling.

I stayed quiet.

"You really think I'm gonna kiss you, aren't you?"

"Hmmm" I said.

"You can speak now" He squeezed my hand and I pulled it off him but he grabbed it back.

"Are you born just to irritate me?" I asked with very low voice.

"I don't know…maybe?"

"We had a deal! And apparently, you're eating your words! It's just hours Edward! You should have stayed away from me!" I glared at him. It was hard to keep on whispering when you're so angry.

"You're in a bad mood. Come on', let's skip classes" He said, standing up and dragging me to Coach.

I pulled him back.

"No Edward, I'm not like you! I don't skip classes! I already let you hold my hand, so please just be contented with that!"

"I want more" He said but we sat at the back part of the bleacher where we are quite far from students to hear us. He wants more? ARGH!

"Like what?"

He just stared at me…the one where he replied in my mind…you.

"Not that one" I told him, looking away. I'm blushing!

"A kiss?" He said, leaning to me.

"Where?" I am so tired with his games. I should give him what he wants then get revenge some other day…haha.

"Lips" He mumbled and I suddenly looked at him. He licks his lips...EEWW!

"Idiot! No!" I pulled my hand of him and buried my face on my hands.

"Cheeks?"

"No!"

"Shoulder?"

"I said no!" I told him, looking at him with devil eyes.

"Neck?"

"Edward! No kiss!"

"Hug? That's your last choice Bella"

I frowned at him. Why am I doing favors at him? I pulled my hand free from him and stood up.

He stood up, looking at me curiously.

"Why will I do that?"

"Because you wanted to" He said.

"I don't want anything from you" I crossed my arms at my chest.

"Come on Bella…just once" He told me, teasing me.

"If I did, will you let me stopped tutoring?"

"Nope…"

"Then why should i?"

He suddenly hugged me but I didn't hug him back.

I was about to push him off when a group of girls stopped walking to look at us. I don't want them to think I'm hurting their precious idol…

"What kind of hug is this when you won't hug me back?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck awkwardly to get this hug finish. He hugged me tightly then I pushed him off.

"Time's up"

"Unfair" He said and pouted.

I laughed at that then sat again. He did too.

PE time suddenly became the most irritating and annoying and stupid subject I ever had. Not because of what we were doing…but because I had Edward in this subject.

I thought this day is really my kind of day…what happened to that?

Edward didn't let go of my hand until we were outside the gym….grrr.

I frowned at him and walked to my next building. He makes my day bad.

Now what? Tanya is the one I'll be dealing at this moment and all her stares for sure.

* * *

><p>When I went inside the English room, like what I expected, girls and even guys looked at me.<p>

I walked slowly to my chair and looked down. I'm so ashamed…

When I raised my head, I was kind of relieved that only few students are looking at me.

Tanya suddenly sat beside me and gave me her most narrowed devil eyes. I looked away, pretended I didn't saw that one.

"I thought there are no real score between you two" She said.

Shit…what should I say? There's nothing going on, I'm only his tutor Tanya…

That's not what Edward wanted me to say.

"So you're not going to say anything huh?" She told me.

"I don't have to explain myself to you"

"Why? Because I'm his ex-girlfriend?" She said.

"No, but because I do not know you. I may know your name but my personal life is out of boundaries when it comes to strangers"

"Whatever, Edward will tell me the truth. I know you're just another fan who got a chance to be close with her idol" she smiled and I rolled my eyes. I am not a fan!

I stayed quiet and waited for Ms. Rach to come inside. When she did, Tanya behaved. Probably remembering yesterday's scene. We had recitation today…pretty easy for me. I already read that book a couple of times…

Tanya, on the other hand, got a D at recitation.

* * *

><p>After English, I had Arts. I only have this subject for 3 days: Monday, Wednesday and Friday.<p>

I was so glad Angela is my classmate at this subject; maybe she can lighten my mood a little.

I sat beside her and waited for Mr. Miles to arrive.

"So what happened yesterday?" She said.

"Nothing"

"With Edward?"

"I said nothing"

"With Jacob?"

"Nothing too"

"Well, really surprised you got celebrities as your friends now. You maybe feel so happy"

I don't feel happy! They are changing my old life!

"Kind of" I told her, remembering the jokes I heard from Jacob this morning.

"You still have tutoring time with Edward later?" She whispered at me.

"Yep"

"Saturday's?"

"None"

"How bout we shop? Tell Alice!" She said, clapping her hands.

"Sure Ang, I will" I told her and stopped talking when the teacher came inside.

We painted the garden of the school and I finished it exactly before the dismissal bell rang.

"Are you going to Edward this afternoon?" Angela said as we walk outside the room.

I saw three girls looked at us.

"Shh" I told Angela quietly. She giggled.

"Ang, he's not my boyfriend. That news is not true…but I will tutor him later" I whispered to her.

"Whatever Bella, I just love seeing you two together" She said and I sighed. Nothing that I'll say will make her believe me. She's so much like my sister Alice.

* * *

><p>When we were finally at the parking lot, we went to Alice.<p>

"Bella? I thought you'll tutor Edward, why are you here?"

Before I can answer her, Angela spoke.

"Is that Edward's limo?"

We all glanced at where she's looking.

"Oh no! He might have forgot you!" Alice said.

"Alice calm down. I'm not…I'm not gonna tutor him today" I told her suddenly remembering that I should be the only one who will knew about me going on to his house.

"Why?" They both pouted.

"We're both busy today"

"Oh well, will you go home with us?" Alice said.

"Uhmm no Al, I have some things to do. I left my book at the locker, go home. I still have to buy something at the bookstore at town"

"Ok, Come on Angela" Alice said.

I watched them gone before I walked and tried to find the car. I caught an eye of the Porsche.

I glanced around before going inside. Wow…this is a very nice car.

I drove slowly to his house, probably because I'm too afraid that if I even got scratched this car, I can't pay it anymore.

* * *

><p>The guards of their house took over the car when I'm at the front of the mansion. I grabbed my bag and walked inside.<p>

"You must be Bella" Rosalie suddenly said from the stairs. She's smiling…

"Yeah" I breathed.

"I'm so glad Edward got a beautiful girlfriend, I can't handle the ugly one"

"I'm-"I tried to say I'm not his girlfriend but Edward suddenly walked to me and cut me off.

"Yeah I agree" He told Rosalie. Rose laughed.

"Edward, I think we should go now" I told him.

"What are you two going to do?" Rosalie teased us.

"Uhmmm" Should I say tutor him?

"She's my tutor" Edward said.

"Tutor?" Rosalie raised an eyebrow.

"Yep. She's smart and I need her help" He said then pulling my hand and dragging me towards the elevator again.

"Ok" Rosalie said.

"You know, you should stop treating me like a puppet" I told Edward as soon as the elevator doors closed. I pulled my hand free.

"Puppet?" He asked.

"Yes. Your doing decisions I don't wanted you to"

"Like what?"

"Not disagreeing at your sister about the girlfriend thing"

"I told you I'm not going to talk about that"

"Yes but it was your sister!"

"So?"

"Argh!" I hissed and stayed quiet.

"I hate it when you're quiet" Edward said when the doors opened. We walked to his room and he locked it.

"Don't lock the door" I warned him.

"Why? You afraid?" He said, resting his back at the door.

"No but what will your parents think about us locking the door?"

"When I'm trying to study, I don't want distraction"

"Distraction? No one will distract us!"

"You don't know that"

"Just unlock the door please" I told him as I put my bag on the table.

"FIne" He did and he got his bag and put his things on the table.

We started studying and he got to understand the past lessons so easily. I wonder if he's lying about not knowing the lessons before….

As I check his answers, I caught him staring at me, palm resting at his cheek.

I looked at him but he didn't speak.

"What?" I asked and bit my lip. I bit my lip because I'm trying not to get mad.

"You look cute" He startled me.

"Huh?"

"You got brown eyes…it's so beautiful" He said. No one told me that…

"Thanks" I said, still confused why he is saying that. I checked some of his answers but he spoke again.

"And your lips are so cute too"

I looked at him, with eyebrow raised.

"Ok…why are you telling me this?"

"Are you so mad at me right now?" He ignored my question.

"Not so much. I like it when you're behaving not like in school. And when you're quiet"

"You know, I'm trying my best to make you like me but I can't"

"That's because you think everyone COULD like you"

"Why can't you?" He frowned, staring at my lips. And that was annoying.

"You're so boastful and arrogant and you think you can make people do what you want just because you're rich and popular!"

I waited for him to speak but he didn't.

"I don't want to be rude but what you did today was out of the line. You told me we should act like we don't know each other but you didn't followed the promise"

"Are you sure there is nothing I can do to make you like me?" He ignored what I said.

"Positive" I answered him.

"Nothing that will make you fall in love with me?" He challenged me.

"Yep"

"Even if I gave you everything you needed?"

"Yes"

"Even if I kissed you?"

"Of course"

"Try me" He said smiling.

"What?" I frowned. What is he saying?

"Kiss me Bella, then prove to me you can't fall in love with me"

"I'm not stupid Edward"

"I didn't say you were"

"If you're going to act like this tonight, I should better go home" I stood up but he stopped me.

"Sorry" He said with sincerity in his eyes. I sat again.

"Deal is a deal. You can't talk to me or EVEN LOOK AT ME at school, understood?" I told him.

He nodded.

He stayed quiet for the past minutes, after I checked his answers; I tried to make him speak. He's so different. He didn't look mad or sad…he just looked plain. No expression on his face.

"So…uhmm, did you understood tonight's lesson?" I told him and he nodded.

Argh, what's his problem?

"Should I go now?"

"If you want to" He spoke quietly. Those four words mean I can make a decision here and I'll say no. I don't want to go home with him looking like I did something to hurt him.

"Is it okay?"

He nodded.

I stood up and gathered my things and put it at my bag.

"Edward, is…is there a problem?" I told him and he looked at me straight in the eyes.

"You don't have to know. You're just my tutor right?"

I frowned, not in the way that will make him feel I'm mad. But the way that I'm feeling 'yeah right'.

"Yeah, I'm just your tutor" I whispered, I wanted so much to hear him speak again…but he didn't. He arranged his things and I guess that's the cue to my leave.

I walked quietly out of his room. Before I stepped inside the elevator, I heard a door opened. I spun quickly…I didn't know why but I just did.

"You left your phone" Edward walked to me and handed my phone.

"Thanks"

"Goodnight" He said and before I can reply, he already had his back on me…walking back to his room.

I stayed frozen for seconds…gahh! Why?

He's not mad! And if he is, why am I so bothered? It's not like I did something suicidal!

A different door suddenly opened. Rosalie came out and looked at me.

"Why are you outside?" She spoke.

"I…uhmm, I'm going home"

"You're not planning on joining us on dinner?"

"I'm busy" Actually I'm not. I just don't feel invited anymore.

"Well…lemme guess, you're also here because my brother acted stupid again"

"What?" How the hell did she knew?

"Don't try to lie to me…he's stupid" I laughed at the last part.

"Yeah he is" I laughed again.

"But I'm still glad you tried to keep a company to him. He didn't have any friends for truth"

"Huh? Tanya? Jacob? Emmett? What are they? Relatives?"

"No Bella, they're celebrity friends. What I mean is in personal…Edward didn't have any true friends like you. People wanted to be his friend because his rich and popular not because they like him. Emmett is not his friend. Emmett is my boyfriend…Tanya is his ex girlfriend and Jacob is just a celeb friend" Ohh…

"I'm not his friend"

"You are. Admit it or not…he's still your friend. You might hate him but you will not soon"

He didn't have any friend. I wonder what does that feel.

"I should go, thanks for the talk"

"Yeah, if you needed one again, I'm just around"

"Okay"

She went back to her room and I went inside the elevator.

* * *

><p>A simpler car drove me home unlike yesterday.<p>

I went inside my house and saw Alice cooking.

"Don't leave the door unlocked" I told her and she jumped. Surprised that I'm home.

"Sorry, hey I thought you're going to have dinner there" She said as I sat at the dining chair.

"Not every day Alice. I'm just a tutor" I said the second sentence with sadness in my voice and I'm surprised at that.

"Wait Bella, you went to Edward's house?"

"Yes, why?" I asked her, suddenly remembering i told her another explanation this afternoon.

"You told me your going to buy to a book store" She accused me.

"He suddenly needed my help about studies" I lied.

"Oh?"

"Yeah" I told her but something made her jump off.

"Oh no! what happened?" She really knew me well.

"Nothing" I lied. How the hell she knew something happened?

"Nuh-uh. Tell me" She placed the food on the table and sat too. I chewed some food before speaking.

"Ok so I think he's mad or something! I don't really know what. I don't know if he's sad…he never became the real him after I said-" I stopped. I can't tell her about the deal.

"After what?" She demanded.

"After I said don't talk to me at school or don't ever look at me"

"Why the hell did you say that?"

"He's irritating. He thinks everyone should like him"

"Did he say that?"

"No. I felt like he did…he's asking why I can't like him"

Alice shook her head. "Bella, I think it's really your fault he acted that way"

"What? What did I do?" I dropped my spoon accidentally.

"You told him not to talk to you and look at you. You can't expect him to stay the way he is. He's just doing what you want"

"That was stupid" I mumbled.

"No, that was smart. He's doing what you want to make you like him or maybe you two can be friends"

"Why would he do that?" I ate some food again.

"You're his tutor. Do you think it wouldn't be awkward to have a tutor who hates you?"

"I don't know"

"Just figure out what you should do. It depends on you not on me. Anyway…is the food delicious?"

"Definitely"

After dinner, I volunteered on washing the dishes since Alice had a project.

Something that Edward told me still stayed at my head.

You're just my tutor.

And I don't know why…I felt sick. I felt sad.

Maybe because I wanted us to be friends…No…No. I hate him…do i?

Gosh, he's making me feel confused.

Just because he flips me off means I hate him? Maybe.

Stop thinking of him…I know he never wanted to think of you.

Shall I talk to him tomorrow? Or stayed at our deal so I won't eat my words?

I chose the latter. I'll talk to him when I'm tutoring him…

Yeah, that's right.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update. I had a retreat for 3 days! PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 The start of plans

**Chapter 4**

**The start of plans**

* * *

><p>I woke up early today. Geeh…<p>

I tried to sleep again but I can't. What's wrong with me? I sighed and went to get some shower. I dressed up into a blue long sleeves and jeans.

I went downstairs and heard someone saying ARGH upstairs. I quickly shouted…

"Alice! Stop ruining your closet just to find a new outfit! Eat breakfast!"

I heard her footsteps and she stopped walking right beside me. She sat and ate pancake before speaking.

"How the hell did you know what am I doing?" She looked at me suspiciously and I laughed.

"You never said 'argh' in your life…only when it comes to fashion"

"Hahaha"

We both glanced at the clock. Shit…we only had 15 minutes before the bell rang at school.

We quickly ate and placed our plates on the sink. We were both dressed up and ready. I locked the door and the gate. She drove too fast from the usual…

"You know…you should use your car" She mumbled.

"I told you, we were both saving the money our parents left for us. I'll use it when I got a job"

"Even if you use it, the amount of money they left won't be gone"

"Yeah but I don't want to waste"

"Whatever"

We were in the school in less than five minutes.

"Al, see you at Lunch"

"See yah!" She ran towards her building and I did too. The whole building is almost empty. I checked my clock, 10 more minutes.

I ran to my locker and got my books.

I turned around and almost shouted but his hands covered my mouth.

"Don't you dare shout" Edward removed his hand and I wiped my mouth.

"Why the hell are you here?" I glanced around and exhaled when I saw no one is looking at us.

"Use this car. It's not Rosalie's…" He gave it to me and I sighed. Ok…the deal.

"It's my car…it's a Volvo so please…take care of it" He sounded like he's pleading…that's funny.

"Alright. Whoah wait a second…your car?"

"Yep"

"How many cars do you have?"

"I only had 6"

"Only?"

"For an actor, yes" He's back from the arrogant guy.

"Edward…I think it's wrong for me to use your car"

"Why's that?"

"Ed, the paparazzi will follow your car"

"So? It's going straight to my house"

"But what if they saw me going inside your car?"

"They won't"

"How did you know?"

"I just know. Besides, be careful"

"Whatever"

"See you this afternoon" He said and before I can reply, he was already walking away.

Shit. 5 more minutes to the classroom.

I ran and so relieved that I was just in time when the bell rang.

I kept the keys inside my pocket for safety. I don't want to lose this damn thing.

I can't help but to think of Edward this minute.

I swear! I swear his eyes are so different. He's maybe back from the Edward at school today but I swear I'm missing something.

It's like he's putting this huge wall between us. Why am I not happy about it?

Maybe because I'm just feeling a little bit guilty. Wait…guilty about what?

Geeh…I should stop this. I'm happy…Happy that he's staying away from me.

"Ms. Swan?"

I blinked. The math teacher is asking me something I didn't heard. Every student is looking at me.

"65 is the answer" Jacob whispered to me in a low voice that I'm the only one who can hear or see him speak.

"65" I said with much confidence in my voice.

"Good, Now let's proceed to page 109, answer items 5-7" I opened my book and whispered to Jacob thanks. I didn't recognize he was my seatmate.

"So what is exactly his question?" I asked Jacob in a low voice.

"He saw you staring at the window. He just asked a random question which is what is the number next to 64. He's challenging you if you're listening"

"Ohh…Thanks for saving me"

"It's nothing. Can I ask what exactly are you thinking about?" He said and the teacher started discussing the lesson.

I already knew this one. It's so easy. I once studied it on the library last semester. There's no fun in this…

I might as well not be bored. I'll talk to him.

"Oh uhmm…I'm just thinking about…about my family" I lied. I don't want to tell him it was Edward.

"What about it?"

"I just miss them"

"Where are they?"

"They're dead"

"Oh. Sorry about that"

I nodded.

The bell rang and me and Jacob are about to get out of the door when I heard the teacher spoke.

"Ms. Swan? Mr. Black?"

We both looked at each other but went to the teacher.

Without a word, the teacher gave us a detention slip.

"What?" Jacob said.

"Whoah…what did I do?" I asked.

"I've been seeing you two chatting in my class. I know it's a minor thing but I don't want my students not to listen to me. You two might already know the topic but you should stay behave"

"But we're not that noisy"

"Maybe. Maybe not"

And with that, I knew we can't disagree anymore.

Detention is one hour after class hours.

I continued keeping myself busy not to think of anything but studies. At free time, I went to the park which I never did before. I sat at the foot of the big tree where no students are sitting. It was quiet here and peaceful.

I read a book. The guy is really like Edward. Arrogant, annoying, stupid, idiot but still…good-looking, the kind where you can't resist the smile.

Speaking of, I saw Edward with a group of guys…basketball team sitting far from me. I didn't know he was a member of that team. Jacob is also in there but I kept my eyes at Edward. He's so sweaty but I can also notice girls giggling and admiring him. They're waving him hi and he smiled at them which make the girl cry in happiness. This is hilarious. I just can't appreciate or think of something with sense here. Why are you kept on being a fan of someone you really don't know? Am I the only one he showed his real him? Why me? Am I really that annoying-looking? Am I really that ugly?

As I asked myself, I saw Edward suddenly looked at me. I am on the middle of looking away from him when his stare stopped me. It was heavy…I don't know what but he stared at me, expressionless.

Then he smiled then like he's apologizing, he looked down and away.

It's hard to be angry at him sometimes…especially when he's giving me those cute eyes.

But when he spoke and he's not thinking of what is he saying, I can't help but to be rude. So it's cool we were like this. I hope it lasts forever.

I didn't saw that all the girls are looking at us. Not just girls but even the guys. Like they just all saw what happened.

"Did Edward just smile at you?" I gasped and looked up. Tanya and her girls stopped walking at my side with arms crossed and one eyebrow up.

"I don't know. You tell me" I looked in my book again.

"Stop talking to me like that"

"Maybe he's smiling at you. You're here" I pointed out and she smiled hugely like a kid who easily believed a stranger.

She looked at Edward who is looking at us. She smiled at him and waved hi but to my surprise, he looked away.

Tanya pouted but gladly, she walked away.

Then my phone rang. I looked at it and saw a text. A text from Edward.

_E: Sorry about that. =\_

I looked at him. Surely, he had his phone in his hand. He looked at me apologizing. I looked back. Then I replied.

_B: About what in particular? _

_E: About Tanya_

_B: I didn't know you were her spokesperson._

_E: No but I think she told you something about me again. I know how you hate me so…_

_B: Glad you know but s' okay. I think I should get used to Tanya_

_E: You won't._

_B: What does that even mean? _

I looked at him and he looked at me quickly so other fans won't see.

_E: it means that I, who spend almost half my life with her, can't stand her attitude SOMETIMES. I don't know what you'll do to stand her._

_B: She's not that bad at me. _

_E: Oh?_

Why the heck are we talking about Tanya?

_B: Besides, what Tanya is planning on doing to me is none of your business remember? Like what you said…I'm just your tutor._

I looked at him and he stared at me, expressionless; long enough that I forgot the whole crowd. I looked away and gathered my things.

I walked to cafeteria to wait for Alice and Jasper and Angela and Ben. I'm too early for Lunch but who cares? As long as I can avoid the deep staring eyes I had…

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV (Edward's Point of View)<strong>

I got stunned at Bella's text. I mean, I didn't expected her to text me that.

I'm trying to be her friend so she won't hate me. I'm trying to be good here…but I can still feel she's irritated at me.

Wait a minute, why the hell am doing this for her? This is obviously what she wants, me changing myself for her. Is that what she really wants?

I kept asking myself since last night. I'm acting weird…that's Rosalie said.

Weird in what way? I have a lot of questions in my mind.

Why did I flip Bella off from the start? The reason she got mad at me from the first place.

Our first met is me giving her a middle finger which is rude by the way.

I just thought she was like any other girl in this country.

The one who pretended she didn't saw me but really, she just wants to get my attention.

But that day, I got startled that she really didn't know who I was; the first person who really don't have any interest at me.

That's the reason why I kept on not leaving Bella in her own world. I'm so challenged at her.

I wanted to know her more, to know what is it about her that she can't see I'm so perfect for any other girl. She looks at me like a normal any other guy.

Is she faking this so I'll be with her? That's the question I asked myself the night I brought her home but I already knew the answer. And that was no…she is not faking anything.

She's real. She's honest. And she didn't like me either.

Money and popularity is blind for her.

My money seems to be nothing to him. Giving her the keys of my car, if I gave that to another girl…that girl would steal my car but Bella. She returns it back without a doubt.

My popularity is also useless to her. She prefers it to stay alone…like minutes ago. She's the only one in that portion of this huge park. And the worst hilarious part is she's reading a book at noon!

"Leave us for a minute please" I saw my sister walking in my direction. My teammates quickly went away. Rosalie smiled at them and I glared at her.

"That's rude. We can talk but you don't have the need to do that"

"It's not rude. They like me…they do what will pleased me. I just have to get advantage sometimes"

"What do you want?" I asked her. I hated it when she's treating me her little brother that can't do right decisions.

"Are you and Bella together?"

"Nope" I quickly answered and I saw her got sad.

"You told me yesterday"

"I didn't. You asked and I didn't agree not disagree"

"So you're courting her?"

"Shit! Are you out of your mind?" I told her. WHY WOULD SHE THINK I LIKE Bella?

"What's wrong with that? I mean with her?"

"Everything!" I'm just having fun at her…I don't like her!

"Are you really sure you don't like her?"

"Yes"

"I think you're lying"

"I'm not Rose!"

"Why are you so angry?"

"Because you don't believe me" I said, lowering my voice.

"I like Bella. I don't like Tanya"

"So what? I'm not asking for your opinion" I muttered.

"If you're going to have a girlfriend, choose someone like Bella"

"I pick my choices not you"

"I didn't say that. I'm just giving advices" She smiled then called my teammates to come back again. She walked away.

* * *

><p>"Sometimes I don't get my sister" I told Jacob.<p>

"Let me guess, you two talked about Bella and Tanya?"

How the hell did he knew? Is he spying on us when me and my sis talked?

"Of course not" I said.

"Well, wrong guess maybe. You know, I like Bella. I should probably talk to her…you think that's a good idea?"

He likes her? What the hell? Even my friend is hypnotized by bella? My sister then him? Is Bella a witch or something?

Well I supposed I don't like seeing Bella in happily ever after, yet. I still have to let her like me…that's the challenge. And with Jacob courting her…is also fun. Make her head crazy.

"I don't know"

"Maybe I should get to know her more. Could you cancel one of weekdays tutoring lesson for me?"

"She had weekend free from me" I told him.

"Cool but I don't think she wants a date with me at this moment, I think I have a plan"

"Which is?"

"You know about the premiere we will attend next week?"

"Yeah?"

"She's going to be my date" Jacob said and I burst into laugh. The girls saw me and laughed too…crazy.

"Why the hell are you laughing?" Jacob asked.

"Are you sure? Bella? Swan? That girl? Your date? You've gotta be kidding me"

"What's wrong with that? She's pretty and decent"

I stopped laughing. Pretty?

"Whatever man, just tell me how did she said yes to you because as far as I know…she hates public"

"I'll keep that in mind"

I'm pretty sure Bella will turn him down. She's seriously sick with this kind of events.

"Let's eat lunch" I invited Jacob. It was fun having fun of Bella and Jacob. Now my life is not boring anymore. I also don't want Jacob to be happy yet…I still have to be happy before them.

And I think I'll be happy when Tanya realizes what she did is absolutely wrong.

I'm going to make her beg to me to take her back in my life.

Hahaha so smart Edward…so smart.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

After minutes, I am glad Alice is already here. The students are starting to sit.

Because of the things happening to me today including the later-detention…I felt sick; in a way that my head hurts.

I asked Alice to order me just an apple. I'm really not hungry.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah"

Her and Angela ordered while Jasper and Ben talked about cars which is not my type for discussion.

Instead, I tried not to glance to my side where I knew Mr. Annoying would be sitting.

But Jacob caught my eye. He's staring at me and looked away shyly when he saw me looking. What the hell is this people problem is today? Edward stayed to do our deal. He didn't looked at me.

I sighed. Relax Bella…breathe.

Angela and Alice came back and I picked the Apple but I didn't eat it. I'm not hungry…

Later on, the guys are in a hurry to practice football. They went out and it was Al and Ang who is left.

I opened my cellphone and started deleting Edward's text message.

Angela spoke to me.

"I know what you and Edward did" She whispered and I didn't help but to look at Edward to make sure he was not looking or he didn't heard. I sighed when he didn't.

"What did they do?" Alice smiled hugely at Ang then giggled.

"I saw the eye-talking thing" She said.

"What?" I blinked.

"Oh come on Bella! At the park!" Angela said.

"What park?" Alice said, totally excited to hear the news.

"Bella is kinda far from Edward who is with the basketball team. They stared for a VERRYYYYYY long time before Edward and Bella texted each other"

"We didn't" I lied but Alice grabbed the phone.

"Give it back to me Al" I tried to get it but I can't.

She browsed the inbox and pouted.

"One message?"

"What? I deleted-" I stopped myself. Geeh…

"You deleted the inbox" She laughed then read the text message. Ang looked at it.

"What is it?" I asked.

"He said sorry about what?" She asked.

"About uhmm…" I racked my head for an excuse! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!

Then my phone rang. Alice quickly opened the text message.

"Ohh" They both said.

I grabbed my phone.

_E: Sorry again. I know failing in the quiz is not good…maybe you could help me later to understand it. Sorry really…I felt bad about it. I fall asleep when the teacher gave quizzes…_

I am glad my jaw didn't drop. I looked at his table and he smiled at me then looked back to his table.

I also saw that Rosalie saw that.

"That is so sweet!" Angela said.

"Sweet?"

"He's apologizing at you"

"Yeah because I'm his tutor"

"But still it's sweet for me"

Argh. That's the reason why I hated his so much. He's faking himself to others!

I texted him.

_B: Thanks. But please, stay on our deal…okay?_

I quickly deleted my messages from him.

The bell rang and I realized I didn't eat my apple. I quickly ran towards biology.

Surprisingly, Edward stayed behaved the whole class. We got to do a partner activity. He stayed quiet…he never said a word to me in an hour or even looked at me in the eyes; Strange but good for me. We got perfect on our activity though.

* * *

><p>P.E.<p>

Badminton…easy. I got to play and Edward is my opponent. Time to get my revenge!

I didn't plan on doing tutors on anyone!

On our last game, I planned on hitting Edward a ball on his arm but it ends up on his head. But it didn't made anything on him. He just backed away a foot. Everyone stopped playing…the girls quickly went to check him. I run to him. I saw Jacob stood where he is.

"I'm so sorry Edward, I didn't do it intentionally"

"S' okay Bella…its called sport. We all got to be used to it"

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah" He said. But he still didn't look at me in the eyes. I frowned…

Is he really okay? I swear my hit is pretty hard.

Coach called it an end. The second team will play now…

I changed in the locker room and got relieved that Edward is already gone.

* * *

><p>English.<p>

I'm totally glad Tanya skipped PE class or else she will be mad at me in English. The lesson is as always easy for me. It nearly got me bored.

* * *

><p>Detention! ARgh.<p>

I work my way into painting gallery stuffs. I smiled when Jacob went beside me.

We stayed quiet for minutes, both busy…but later on, he spoke.

"Are you busy next weekdays?"

"Kinda"

"Studies?"

"Yeah" I said.

"How about this weekend?"

"Free" I muttered.

"You wanna go have fun with me?" He said and I looked at him.

"Depends"

"How about you got something in return?"

"Like what?"

"Free dinner and stuffs?"

"Not to be rude, Okay I'll go with you"

"You sure?"

"Yes"

"Promise first, no saying no" He said like a child and I laughed.

"Promise, where exactly" I said.

"Premiere of a movie of me and Edward"

"WHAT?" I shouted and the teacher shushed me.

"Yeah"

"I can't"

"Bella, you'll just smile for minutes then after that watch a movie with me and after party won't hurt you"

"That minutes? I'll faint!"

"You won't. You're with me"

I stared at him…argh. I already said yes.

"Alright"

"Great, Friday tomorrow…Saturday, the dress is at your house"

"Oh thanks"

We chatted for minutes before I saw it was already getting dark.

"What time is it?" I asked Jacob.

"6"

"What? I stayed here for hours?"

"Yeah"

"OMG!"

"Why?"

"I'm sorry I have to go"

I ran towards the teacher and told her I still have to cook dinner for Alice. She quickly approved. I ran to the garage and looked around to see if someone is looking. Good thing I'm the only one left. It was raining but I don't care.

I went inside Edward's car. Geesh…I swear it smells good. Wonder how many times he used this…I drove to his house carefully but fast enough.

As usual, someone will take the car off me and the maids will greeted me. They gave me a towel…thanks.

I am really in a hurry. I forgot Edward! I forgot the time! I forgot to tell him I got detention…the worst part is he waited for me….

I knocked and it didn't open. I went inside and he was there, studying alone. I didn't care if I' m all wet…

"Edward" I said…I don't know why but I'm afraid of what he's reaction will tell me.

He didn't spoke like he didn't hear me. I sat at the chair beside him.

"Edward" I told him and he still didn't looked up.

"I'm sorry" With that, he looked at me. Expressionless again! That kills me! I didn't know what he is thinking or feeling.

"You don't have to" He said.

"I…I just got into-" I started explaining but he cut me off.

"You don't have to explain yourself. If you don't want to teach me today, it's okay with me. All I have to do is lessen the money my father will give to you"

"I'm here now…that means I wanted to teach you"

He closed his book and went to his bed.

"Aren't you going to study?"

"I'm finished"

"Do you want me to check it?"

"I don't have any home works"

All this talking, he never looked at me in the eyes…that kill me.

"Look I'm sorry" I didn't know why but I cried. I know he's angry…

"Bella!" He got startled at me crying…He sat beside me and offered his handkerchief but I shook my head.

"Why are you saying sorry?" He asked then wiped the tears.

"I…I know your mad at me"

"I'm not! I told you its okay"

"Then why are you so cold to me?"

I can't understand myself. Why did I cry?

"Bella, I'm trying to be good"

"For what?"

"For you not to be mad at me. I'm not cold to you…I'm keeping a space like what you wanted"

That only made me cry more…

Am I a bad person?

"Shh" He pulled me into a hug.

ARGH! STOP CRYING!

I did eventually…

"I'm sorry for crying"

"Every person should cry" He said.

"Why are you all so wet anyway?" He asked.

And then…

"My head hurts" I told Edward.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know"

I clasped his hand so tight. He got alarmed…

"Bella!"

Then I blacked out…

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! MHUAH! xoxoxox<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 A stupid day

**Chapter 5**

**A stupid day with Edward**

* * *

><p>I stretched and gasped when I touched someone. I opened my eyes and gasped to see Edward sleeping BESIDE ME!<p>

I punched his arm. He quickly opened his eyes then frowned…

"What the hell? What was that for?" He said and blinked. I sat and he copied me.

"You tell me! Why are you at my room?" I was already shouting.

"Your room?" He said it like he can't believe any word I said.

"Yeah" Is he stupid? I looked around then got startled. I'm in his room…how the hell I ended up waking at his room!

"Don't freak out. Lemme explain" He said but I already jumped off his bed. He stopped me by clutching my wrist. I tried to pull it off from his but he didn't let go.

"What happened?" I asked and he sighed…I sat at the bed and he let go of my wrist.

"You collapsed last night…you had a fever" He put his palm on my forehead before speaking again.

"I'm glad your fever subsides now" He said.

"Why am I at your house? And I had fever?" I can't believe him. Is he telling a sick joke?

He didn't spoke. Maybe he's letting me recall my memory…

What I remember is I'm at school and at detention…oh. Yeah…I went here to apologize then everything came back in my mind like a replay.

"Why did I have a fever?" I asked him.

"You're so tired the whole day you were at school but you made yourself walk in the rain. You're dropping wet here and you didn't even asked to change your clothes. And Alice also said you didn't ate anything at lunch which made you faint"

"Ohh…wait, where's Alice?"

"She's at your house"

"But you said she said-" I said and he quickly cut me off.

"I called her. After the doctor checking you up, I asked her to go here. She did…but she said she can't sleep here. She said she promised to stay at Jasper's. She asked me to let you sleep here until today"

"What the heck? She said those?" My eyes must be so big right now. How can she even let me sleep with this guy? ARGH!

"Yep" He said.

I glanced down…why am I not cold? Then I got shocked. This weren't my clothes last night…I looked at Edward suspiciously. He seemed to read my expression then got alert.

"Chillax…Alice changed your clothes…not me okay?"

I sighed when he said those words.

"I wish it was me" He murmured quietly but teasingly at me. I punched him again in his arm.

"Shut up" I told him.

"I'm so shocked at what happened yesterday. We were just talking then you collapsed, actually we're really not talking. I didn't know if I should scream or run for help and let you stay alone here or maybe call an ambulance" He said then he chuckled. What does he mean by we're really not talking?

"Rosalie knocked in the door and I asked her to call a doctor. She's so freaked out! It's hilarious…I called your sister after the doctor checked you up"

"Okay…whoah wait a minute. What time is it?"

"It's 9" He said coolly.

"9? WHAT?" I shouted and he covered his ears.

"Can you please stop shouting? It's annoying!"

"Shut up! Why didn't you wake me up! I HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL!" I was so freaked out! Gosh! My grades!

"You're sick! You can't go to school yet"

"What? Are you my parent now?" I stood up and looked for my shoes but I found my slippers. I'm wearing a damn pajamas and a tank top! GOSH! ALICE!

"You look cute" He murmured, ignoring my questions.

"I have to go home…I need to attend classes"

I was about to open his door when he stopped me.

"Stop freaking out okay? I already called the principal. I told him that you're sick and you can't go to school today. If you're worrying about you're grades, no need to worry. The teachers are going to give you exemption and so am i"

"Exemption?"

"Yep"

"I just don't get it…if I'm the one who is sick, why do they have to include you to be exempted?" I asked.

"I think that's my secret, you know" He said.

"Say it" I'm totally curious why the hell they included him. How come I can't do that?

"I told the principal, I have to take care of you"

"WHAT? ARE YOU INSANE? DO YOU THINK HE WON'T THINK WE ARE TOGETHER?"

"Aren't we together today?" He said.

"That's not what I meant idiot! What I'm trying to say is, don't you think the principal thought I'm your girlfriend!"

"Who cares? Besides, if he thinks we are…he wouldn't talk to everyone just to say it"

"Really? Because from what I heard, our principal is very talkative!"

"Can you please chillax? You're irritating when you keep on shouting"

I sighed and breathe. He's right….I have to chill.

"Talk to him tomorrow. Tell him you're lying…or whatever"

"Not gonna happen. I'm exempted!"

"Please Edward! Please!"

"Let's not talk about that…How bout let's talk about last night"

"What about it?" I asked.

"I like it when you got fever"

"What?"

"Stop asking me please! It's killing me! All you do is ask and ask!"

"Just tell me!"

"And stop shouting! I'm just right here!" He said.

"Fine" I crossed my arms.

"You cried last night…and keeps on saying sorry. Are you really that affected that I don't talk to you much?"

"Ohh" I blushed. He's unfair! He knows how sorry I am and he's making fun of it.

"Let's forget it alright? I'm gonna have a premiere this Saturday. Do you mind being my date?"

"I thought you said keep the 'us-rumor' down?"

"Fine, I know someone who wants to be with me"

"Good for you. And I already had a date?"

He frowned. "Date?"

Then he laughed.

"What's funny with that?" I asked.

"Someone wants to date you? Hahaha…is he a nerd? A Geek? I bet his blind"

"Shut up!" But he keeps on laughing.

"It's Jacob black!" I told him and he stopped.

"What?"

"You heard me"

He didn't spoke.

But something ruined the moment. My stomach! He heard it and he laughed quietly.

"You haven't eaten something since lunch yesterday" He said then he stood up.

He pressed a button which is located near his lamp. Then seconds later, someone knocked at the door.

"Come in" He shouted and the maid entered the room. She smiled at us.

"Just put it in the study table Marie…thank you" Edward politely said.

The girl is about my age and a blonde! I wonder why Edward knew her name.

"Anything you need young master?" She said smilingly. I watched Edward smiled back at her and shook his head.

"Have a nice day" The maid said then went out.

I thought Edward is a rude person. HE FLIPS ME OFF WHEN WE FIRST MET WITHOUT A REASON! And know…from what I saw is hugely different!

Or he's only nice at that girl…only at her?

"I know you're hungry, eat" He said and I sat at the chair.

I ate the waffles and he did too. There is also pancake and hot chocolate…can't believe I'm so hungry! I never had been this hungry before!

"Thanks" I said, wiping chocolate in my lower lip with a tissue.

He didn't answer, he just held my hand.

"It's not free"

"What?" Gosh! I knew it!

"I said…it's not free. You owe me"

"Fine. What do you need?"

"You know I'm having a hard time talking with you when you have a chocolate in your lower lip"

I immediately licked my lip.

Whoah…why the heck did I do that? For him? Heck no! It's because of the chocolate!

He suddenly leaned to me like he's going to kiss me! I pushed him back and he laughed.

"Do you really think I'm going to kiss you?" He said…

"Aren't you?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why did you lean on to me?"

"I'm just going to help you get the chocolate away from your lip"

"I don't understand"

"I'm going to use my lip…you know" He smiled teasingly.

I punched his arm and he only laughed more.

"That's called kiss! You moron!"

"No it's not" He said then he chuckled.

"I don't know what your definition with kiss is but to me…it is!"

"You are so hot tempered today…is that a result of having a fever" He said.

He's right. I'm too moody today.

"Maybe because I saw your face"

"Hmmm?"

"I hate you! Stop treating me like someone you can make fun into whenever it crosses your mind! You told me to stay away from you at public"

He frowned like he didn't understand me. "I did. I didn't looked or even spoke to you" He reminded me of what happened yesterday.

"But I didn't told you not to talked to me after it"

"We've been through this yesterday remember? I told you…I'm trying to be good"

"Well if you do, then don't ignore me ONLY when we are at your house"

"Deal" He said then he smiled.

I stood up and he looked at me curiously. "What are you going to do next?"

"Home" I said.

"Nope, You can't…I told Alice I'll drop you by at your house when she is already done with school"

"Why did you do that?"

"I can't let you go home…what if you got your fever back huh?"

"That's none of your business…Anyway, thanks for getting me checked up and letting me sleep here and the free breakfast but I really wanted to go home!"

"Go home? I told you, you can't. You have to stay with me since you owe me"

"Just before Alice go home?"

"Of course"

"Okay"

"Marie! Get the food!" Edward shouted and in less than a minute, the maid is already inside, getting the tray.

I climbed into Edward's bed and lie down. Then I buried my face at his pillow. I can even hear Edward talking to Marie.

"Marie, is mom home?"

"No young master, she's with your Dad this morning. They told me to tell you that you should drive Ms. Bella home"

What? HIS PARENTS KNEW I SLEPT HERE? This is trouble and embarrassing!

"Does my sister go to school?"

"Yes"

"Where's Luce?"

"With your mom and dad too"

"Okay thanks"

"Ohh young master, I'm really happy you found someone like her"

"Huh?"

"Ms. Bella is very beautiful and she looks polite"

Edward chuckled.

"We're really not together you know…"

"What? I thought-"

"Yeah but we're not"

"You still want Tanya?" How come this maid can ask Edward these things?

"Yes"

"Why don't you like Bella?"

"She's loud"

"Loud?"

"She always shouts and she's always mad at me besides, I don't want replacement for Tanya"

"But you two are not together anymore"

"Tanya will be back for me"

"How did you know?"

"I just knew" He said.

I waited for them to say something again but it stayed quiet. I only heard a door opened and closed…which means, Marie is already gone.

Edward…really loves Tanya so much. He still doesn't move on to what happened between them…

Moments later, I wanted to open my eyes to look what Edward is doing but I just don't want to talk to him anymore. We're just going to fight!

I suddenly feel someone lie down beside me. It's Edward for sure.

He put his arms around my waist. I had my back to him but I don't care.

"You really are sleeping?" He asked and I didn't spoke.

"You know Bella…I'm thankful to have your company even though you're always mad at me and I knew you hate me but sometimes I forget my problems and Tanya because of you. Thank you" He whispered at my ear.

I wanted to talk to him but hey, what if he's just making fun of me? What if he really knew I'm not sleeping?

"I just can't believe you said yes to Jacob…I'm totally curious of what he did to make you say yes"

He said.

Haha Edward…Haha.

I didn't even know why…

Moments later, it stayed quiet. I slowly raised my head and looked at him…he's sleeping already.

Then his phone buzz. I immediately buried my head in the pillow.

He moved then I heard him get his phone on his pocket. He looked at it then I heard a groan.

I pretended I got distracted because of him…I stretched then opened my eyes.

"Edward?"

"Please don't tell me you forgot everything this morning…it's been only minutes"

"Of course I don't"

I sat up and looked at his phone. It's a picture…and before I can even look at it, he pulled it out.

"What is it?"

"Promise me you won't shout at my ear"

"Promise"

But instead of making me see the picture, he took his remote control and opened the TV.

_Edward Cullen seen with a girl at his room. Pictures and sources say it was the same girl he held hands days before last night. Does Edward really moved on and dating Isabella Swan? _

Then they showed pictures of me and Edward speaking last night…He had his glass window opened…

_Sources also said that these two skipped classes today because Isabella is sick and Edward is taking care of her._

What the heck? How does the paparazzi knew everything already!

"Do you know anything about this?" I asked him. I'm dead! This is worst than being alone the whole year! I hate being popular and the eye of attention!

"No, but let me talk with someone" Edward said and dialed his phone.

"Hello? Yes…What? How did you let them? The pictures! DO something! No! She's not my girlfriend! Yes…No that's not it! Sure okay, I tried! What? Fine Fine!" It seems like he's arguing with someone. He ended the phone and spoke.

"I'm talking to my manager"

"Okay"

"You seemed relax"

"I'm trying my best not to freak out…how did they knew?"

"I don't really know. The only person I told about is your sister, my family…our principal"

"Principal" We both said immediately.

"But do you think he'll say it to media just for us to be on news?"

"Of course…when you give information to paparazzi, they pay you"

"So much for being exempted" I murmured.

"Look I'm sorry Bella…but tomorrow is the premiere of my movie. Since you have a date with Jacob, people and the media will get confused. They'll ask you why you are with Jacob and not me…are we really dating or not. Things like that…Just tell them no comment. Don't say anything or it will only make the news go worst"

"I hate your life…camera's and stuffs!"

We both became quiet. Weird. I didn't freaked out.

"Bella, let's change topic okay? This is stressing" He said and I nodded.

"I bought a house"

"Really? For what?" I know he distracted me easily but I'm really curious.

"I wanted to experience living without my parents"

"Why?"

"I just wanted to do things my own way"

"Well, where is it located at?"

"Just here in this town, beside the beach. It's really big and far from people. It's peaceful…I haven't really seen it but I bought it to a girl"

"That sounds like your house is near mine. Mine is also beside the beach"

"Oh well maybe we're going to be neighbors"

"Oh please! I saw you from morning to evening…please don't make my weekdays be yours too" I said and we both laughed.

"I'm gonna sleep there tomorrow night" He mumbled.

"Really? That's great!"

"Want to see it?"

"Maybe on Monday. I'll just go straight to my house after the premiere tomorrow"

"Do you already have a dress? I mean…I don't want you to look-" He said but I immediately cut him off.

"Jacob said it would be on my house today"

"Ohh"

Then we came back to the silence again. He didn't spoke and I didn't too. I just don't know what to say…

Edward stood up and opened his TV.

He sat at the couch while I frowned. Now what?

His phone rang and he answered it.

"Yeah…okay. It's nothing, I'll drive her safely to your house when you got home this afternoon" He mumbled.

Who is 'her'? It is me? Or any other girl? Who is he talking to?

"Who is that?" I asked.

"Hmmm"

That's the only reply I will hear from him? HMMM?

"You jealous?" He asked…

"No! Of course not!"

"You are"

"I don't even care about who you're talking to…I'm just curious"

"It's Alice"

"My sister? Why?"

"She said if I can drive you to your house later after school hours. She's dead worried"

"Ohh, why didn't you let me talked to her?"

"She didn't asked for you"

I didn't argue anymore. He's so stupid! I HATE HIM!

We continued not-talking to each other until lunch…I hate talking to him. Every word that came out on his mouth made me mad! We ate lunch at the dining room with Luce and his mom. After it, we stayed again in his room but now, he's too busy. He keeps on answering phone calls for his job. Job being an actor…

Oh, and he called Tanya. While watching Television, I heard him call her.

"Are you at school?" he asked.

"Yeah…I uhmm, do you already have a date tomorrow for the premiere?" He asked again…

"Cool, I'll pick you up 7, What? No…Bella isn't my date. It's not like that" He said. Why the hell my name became they're topic?

I frowned.

Why does this Edward ruining my mood? Why am I letting him? Why can't he ruin any other girls out there who is willing to? Why me? Of all person? Me, who hates him so much?

"Come on Bella, I'll drive you home"

I didn't notice him standing in front of me. He just held my hand and I tried to pull my hand out but he wouldn't let me.

ARgh!


	6. Chapter 6 Sensitive Bella

**Chapter 6**

**Sensitive Bella**

* * *

><p>"What?" I said, I pulled my hand again and he let it go.<p>

"Please stop asking 'what' Bella. You heard what I said" Edward complained.

"I can take care of myself Edward! I'm not a child…I don't need your help"

"I'll just drive you home…besides I promised Alice to keep you safe" He said.

I thought about that for a minute before speaking but he spoke first.

"Lemme guess, you're worried that if I saw where you live, I'll always visit you just to ruin your day" He chuckled.

"That's part of it" Honestly speaking, that's the only reason why I don't want him knowing where I live.

"Part? What's the other one?" He asked and sat beside me at his bed.

Shit. I don't…I just…well…

"Well, the paparazzis…what if they saw you going to my house? Seriously? Don't you have any brain in your head? Even though you didn't spoke to them, what you're doing is like telling them we are together. And I don't like that…EWW!" I said.

"You're worried about what they're going to think?"

"Of course. I'm a very private person. I respect that you're not but I hate your celebrity life. I'm not interested with any of it. And how many times should I repeat that?"

"Okay fine, but at least let one of my drivers drives you to your house"

"Alright"

"Well it's settle then"

"Can I ask something?" I immediately said. I just don't want the silence between us be back again. It's annoying…and awkward.

"What is it?"

"What's so important on attending premieres?"

"Well it's a way of exposure for actors"

"Exposure?"

"Mostly…but to us, I mean me…it's my way to promote a movie"

"Can't you promote it without going around the world?"

"It's always a tradition nowadays. What's a movie with a premiere without actors/actresses going there? Fans watch movies more especially when they get to see and get autographs from their idol"

"If they're really fans, they will support your movie without all that stuffs"

"You're asking me then you'll complain about my answers" He chuckled.

"I'm not complaining!"

"Yes, you are" He said.

I stayed quiet. I'm just making him see my point. I just don't get it…

"And now you're going to give me a silence treatment? W-o-w" He said.

"What should I say? There's nothing to talk about"

"How about tell me why you said yes to Jacob. I still can't believe it"

"He keeps on pleading"

"If I did the same, will you do the same too?" He muttered.

"Of course not" I immediately said then laughed.

I thought he'll laugh too but I'm wrong. He frowned then didn't spoke. Geez! Did I hit something? He's joking right?

"I'm just kidding" I mumbled. Totally nervous, what if he's angry? What if the cold Edward I encountered yesterday came back? That's sick.

And again, he didn't spoke. He was just looking at me.

"I swear if you keep on doing 'THAT', I'm gonna kill you!" I said.

"That?" He asked innocently.

"When I said a thing you didn't like or whatever, you suddenly became quiet and cold. I don't like it! Did I said something bad? And you didn't even want to tell me!"

I'm just praying tears won't flow…

"Wow! I really had that effect on you huh? I knew it! You like me" He laughed while I'm stunned.

"What did you just said?"

"I can't believe you felt like that when I became so cold. I'm just joking Bella. But I'm kinda happy you said you're just kidding…does that suppose to mean you'll say you can go to a date with me if I pled?" He laughed again,

I frowned. He is joking? What the hell? I KNEW IT! How can he even do that to me?

I know it's just a silly joke but it is not nice! I thought he really hates me. I stood up and ran outside his room to the stairs. I don't plan to use an elevator because surely he can stop me. I don't know why but I'm crying. I felt betrayed; I thought we're friends now? Even if sometimes I'm moody and I shouted at him. Why is he treating me like a toy? Someone he could make fun with! I HAVE A LIFE!

"Bella stop!" I heard Edward but I still ran. I was already outside the mansion…Some bodyguards, gardeners and a few maids watched me curiously.

"I said stop running Bella! What's your problem?" He shouted.

I didn't even dare to look at him. I continued running to the gate. Even if I had to run to my house, I'll do it. Just to get away from this stupid actor who is ruining my life!

"Don't open the damn gate!" Edward shouted to the guards and they obeyed him.

"Open it!" I shouted but no one spoke or even moved.

If this gate isn't as high as a pine tree, I dared myself to climb it…

I don't want to talk to Edward. I hate him. From the very start…something in my blood automatically hates him…and I'm sure of that.

He handles everything like a sick joke!

I slowly turned around and looked at him. I don't know what I look like but I continued to glare at him.

Speak or I'll kill you.

"Bella" He said.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

When Bella looked at me straight in the eyes, something pinched my heart.

Did I really hurt her that much? I knew exactly what I'd done wrong. I made fun of her but she took it like something more.

Her eyes were red, she cried. Shit! What have I done?

Real shit! My sister Rosalie will go to kill me and even her sister Alice!

"Bella" I whispered. I waited for her to speak but she didn't. She continued glaring at me.

"Leave us alone please" I said to the maids and the gardeners who are watching us like we are doing a movie. They immediately left us.

"Bella…I'm sorry" I said and she didn't replied.

I walked slowly to her then touched her hand but she pulled her hand out immediately.

"I didn't meant it okay? I was just…okay, I'm stupid. Like what you said, I don't have any brain in my head. I said and do things I shouldn't do…like making fun of you. I'm just, I don't know…I felt happy seeing your annoyed face. But now, I felt horrible. I'm really sorry…I promise I won't do it again"

I touched her cheek and she continued looking at me.

"I'll see you tomorrow" I told her…She looks so cold to me….SHIT!

"Daniel, drive her home safely" I told Daniel. He was the one who drove Bella to her house whenever Bella stayed at home late tutoring me.

"Yes sir"

Bella didn't say anything. She just went inside the car.

She's so sensitive. I just pretended I'm cold and she cried because of it? Seriously? But I felt so sad about myself. Hurting girls isn't my kind…They hurt me. And bella didn't even know anything about that.

I returned to my room and texted Bella. I just can't stop thinking of her…what if she committed suicide because of me? SHIT! STOP THINKING LIKE THAT EDWARD! That's so sick! This is not a movie!

_I'm really sorry. I hope you can forgive me…_

_-E_

I know it's too short but what do you want me to say? I already said things I wanted to say before she went home.

Whoah. Why am I thinking of Bella? Why am I worried about her? I should be thinking of Tanya. Tanya. Tanya. I want her back…

_How are you? Text me back when you want someone to talked to._

_-E_

Tanya immediately texted back.

_You sure we can talk? What if Bella got jealous?_

_-T_

Bella? What the hell? I'm trying to forget her! If that girl didn't want my forgiveness, then let it be! I'm not going to die because I didn't earn her forgiveness!

_Bella?_

_-E_

_Yep. Edward, I hate you for not telling me! I thought we were friends!_

_-T_

_Telling you what?_

_-E_

_You and Bella together? New pictures of you all around the internet. Better check it…and I hope you two fixed the fight already._

_-T_

_I'll text you later, I'll check it._

_-E_

I immediately opened my laptop. I browsed the net and got startled. They got pictures of me and bella outside this mansion…

Although there are pictures with the gates, they still caught Bella crying and especially the one where I hold her hand and she pulled it out. Even the one where I touched her cheeks!

I'm dead. She's going to kill me…

She'll never going to forgive me!

And the worst part is, Tanya saw it! How can I get her back if she think I moved on?

I immediately texted her.

_It's nothing. I'll pick you up the same time tomorrow. I'll go sleep…I'm really sleepy._

_-E_

_Nothing? Haha whatever. Sleeping in the afternoon? Haha ok. Sweet dreams!_

_-T_

And she didn't believe me.

ARGH!

I closed my eyes but bella's face this afternoon is all I could see.

"Are you thinking of me? That's why I'm thinking of you Bella? I'm really sorry" I whispered to myself and closed my eyes again.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I hate him. And that's official. I don't care if he's really sorry about what he did…what's the use of forgiving him?

I mean, okay if I did, he'll repeat it again! And that is annoying!

Besides, I'm just a tutor. I should work professionally. Separate my personal life from tutoring him…I earn money by teaching him and not by being annoyed by him.

Fine, this is what he wants; I'll give it to him. He wants to be cold to me, I'll do the same. No more friendship…

Alice isn't home yet. I decided to go get some bath. I went upstairs and showered. After dressing myself a t-shirt and shorts, I looked at myself in the mirror.

My eyes are still red. I have to make an excuse before Alice asks me about what happened with it.

I immediately went downstairs and sliced an onion. I decided to make a sandwich for my snacks.

Then my phone buzzed.

Text message from Edward.

_I'm really sorry. I hope you can forgive me…_

_-E_

'Whatever' I thought to myself…

I deleted the text message and continued making a sandwich.

Then I heard someone shouted my name. I went in the living room to the door and saw alice at the gate. I opened the door gate and she smiled hugely.

"You have to tell me everything!" She clapped her hands and run towards the house. I locked the door gate and walked to her.

"There is no everything"

"Come on! You slept with him! You woke up with him and spent your hours with him! Of course there is everything!"

"Really there's none. I had fever last night…when I woke up, nothing exciting happened. We chatted, ate breakfast, I tutored him" Tutoring is a lie. "Ate lunch, watch TV then gone home"

She pouted.

"You're not lying?"

"Totally sure"

"Then why are your eyes red?" She asked.

"I am slicing the onions" I told her as I walked to the kitchen.

"For what?"

"Sandwich"

"Onions? EWW! I hate those!"

I laughed then continued what I'm doing.

That night, I stayed with Alice in the living room, watching television. We were eating popcorn when the door bell rang. Alice stood up and went outside.

After a minute, she came back jumping and screaming.

"BELLA! BELLA! BELLA!" I looked at her and she sat beside me.

She is holding a big box and I read the note.

"Sorry if it was late. See you tomorrow." From Jacob…

"What's tomorrow's occasion?" She asked.

"Oh, I haven't told you, I am his date to the premiere tomorrow"

"REALLY? OMG! LET'S OPEN IT!" Alice excitingly said.

When I opened it, we both gasped. It was…beautiful. The gown and even the shoes!

I quickly reached for my phone and texted Jacob thank you.

"This is too much!"

"This is exactly what's best for you" Alice said.

"Wow" I exhaled.

Then a news flash on the TV distracted both of us. I got SHOCKED to see my pictures with Edward. The worst part is, I'm only wearing tank tops and pajamas! And he did the same…only he had t-shirt and not tank top. These pictures only proved the whole Hollywood that me and Edward slept together…and we looked like couples who had fight!

Pictures of what happened this afternoon…like the one where I cried. The one where he touches my cheek…my hand.

GOSH!

SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! I'm dead! And then tomorrow I'm going to go with Jacob…people will think I'm a two-timer. Not that I said Edward is my boyfriend, but still!

My life is over! And I'm blaming Edward!

This only made me madder to him. He is ruining my quiet little happy life.

"You sure nothing happened this afternoon?" Alice asked then laughed.

I looked at her then explained everything…

She only laughed when I said the reason why I'm mad at him.

"You're hilarious bella…you should forgive him. You are like a kid!" She said.

"I'm not!"

"Well you shouldn't be angry at him…you know"

"Fine!" I said.

Alice laughed again and we continued watching TV. She even asked me to wear the dress for me to see if is suits but I shook my head. I said I wasn't in the mood to do that.

After dinner, Alice washed the dishes and I went upstairs to sleep.

I was about to close my eyes when my phone rang.

_Still mad at me? =/_

_-E_

Should I reply to him? Of course. Alice said I shouldn't be angry at him. And I'm not…the anger faded already.

_Hmmm._

_-B_

Haha, what will he text back now? HAha.

_Sorry again. I know you don't want to talk to me, okay…goodnight. Sweet dreams_

_-E_

Don't want to talk? Whatever.

I closed my eyes and felt unconsciousness in me.

* * *

><p><strong>2 chapters! PLEASE REVIEW :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7 Start of something new

**Chapter 7**

**Start of something new**

* * *

><p>Saturday morning, Alice didn't stopped talking about the damn cute dress. She said she wanted to come but a bit embarrassed in asking Jacob.<p>

Edward, on the other hand, didn't texted me again. And that's…alright for me. I think…

I spent most of my time in front of the mirror, practicing my smile. Gosh, I can't believe I have low self-esteem. Well maybe, it's just because I don't want to look not-beautiful tonight. Alice promised me that she'll do everything though.

We ate lunch together, of course. She's my only family…duh.

After it, the whole afternoon, after I took a shower, she did her magic to me.

And when I looked at the whole body mirror, I gasped.

"Al…I looked like…A GODDESS!" I laughed then hugged her.

"Told yah!" She smiled wider.

"THANK YOU! But I am nervous tonight"

"No worries…just like Jacob said, all you need to do is smile. That's not difficult job"

I nodded. She is right.

When I went downstairs, Jacob is in time. I heard the doorbell rang.

When Jacob went inside the house, He froze.

"Uhmm…Jake, is everything alright?" I asked. Maybe I looked over dressed or my make-up is worst than any other girl in the world?

After a few seconds, he smiled.

"Yeah…you look pretty" He said.

"Thanks" I shyly smiled. First complement of the day!

"Should we go now?" He handed his hand and I took it.

"Did you have your spare key with you?" Alice suddenly asked.

"Yeah, why? Aren't you here tonight?"

"Naw, I'm staying at Jasper's. I hate being alone in a big house" She laughed and we all did.

"Ok, we should go now. Take care Al, see you tomorrow" I kissed her cheek and me and Jacob went outside the house to the gate.

Omg! You won't believe what I saw.

"Limo? Wow!" I said. Ok, I may be a little over-reacting because I've been in a limo a couple of times because of Edward but who cares? Jacob is my date now…not Edward.

Jacob just laughed at me while he led me to the door.

I was all suddenly nervous when we were almost at the place. Jacob seemed to notice, he held my hand and squeezed it then smiled at me.

"Don't worry, I won't leave you. Everything would be fine"

"Thanks"

"Can I ask something?"

"What is it?" I asked.

"What am I going to tell the interviewers if they asked me about us?"

"Us? Tell them the truth"

"Dating" He said and I punched him lightly in his right arm.

"Dating? We're not! You're a liar Jake! Tell them we're friends!" We both laughed. I thought I saw some sadness in his eyes for a second but I wasn't sure.

"We are dating….right now" He said.

"Friendly date"

"Still a date" He pointed.

"I want to get out of gossips you know…" I said.

"How about when they asked me about you and Ed? What shall I tell them?"

"Tell them nothing"

"Whoah, wait a minute. You told me to tell the interviewers we are just friends…but when it comes to you and Edward, you are indenial…is there something going on between you and Edward?" He asked, staring at my eyes directly. It hurts to look away…

"That's what Edward wants me to say…I think"

"You didn't answer my question" He said calmly.

"Nothing. I told you, tell them nothing"

"Alright" He let the subject drop since we were already at the place.

It was not as I expected. Everything is just so luxurious! A place where I'll think I don't belong in here. Everyone wears gown and tuxedos…

"Jake, are you sure I can handle this?"

"Positive. Just stay with me"

He suddenly went out of the car and opened my car door.

My eyes hurt so much with the flashes of cameras the moment the door opened.

I looked at Jacob and he keeps on smiling. I copied him and did my best. We walked at the red carpet and I'm quite surprised why I'm not passing out.

We stopped every minute to smile at the cameras. Every photographer knew my name. They keep on saying 'Bella in here', 'Bella look at here' and they also tell Jacob the same.

I didn't even know where I should look. It's confusing with all the voices.

I smiled more when I saw some banners of fans.

_We love Edward and Bella!_

_Bella is a perfect match for Edward!_

_Team Edward and Bella! No Tanya!_

_HE MOVED ON ALREADY! NICE ONE BELLA!_

But the smile almost faded…my name is all connected to Edward's.

And tomorrow, with Jacob.

I guess I can't earn my life back anymore…

Jacob whispered to my ear that he had to answer some interviews. I stayed posing at the camera's. Later on, someone told me I had to answer few interviews too.

I did my part.

Interviewer: Good afternoon, Bella.

Me: Good afternoon too.

Interviewer: We're surprised to see you here but can we ask why not with Edward Cullen?

Me: Jacob is the one who asked me out.

Interviewer: Oh? I thought you two are together?

Me: …. (I just smiled at her)

Interviewer: Seems like you're not going to answer. May we know if you know who his date tonight is?

Me: Tanya Denali is what I knew…

Interviewer: Tanya? But they broke up.

Me: I know that (what a silly answer! Hahaha)

Interviewer: Do you know Tanya yourself personally?

Me: Of course. We go at the same school.

Interviewer: Oh! Thanks for the talk Bella. (She shook hands with me)

Me: No problem. Thanks too.

And I answered another interviewer's questions. Some are same questions and of course I just repeated my statement with them.

* * *

><p>Few moments later, I saw Edward and Tanya came.<p>

Edward looked at me then smiled…I smiled back.

He looks like he wanted to come over at my place for a talk but Tanya distracted him. He smiled back at the photographers with her.

Jacob and I did the same until we had to go inside, leaving Tanya and Edward outside.

We talked with other actors/actresses. It was fun meeting them and talking with them. I can't believe that I'll be here in this place right now.

We went inside the cinema room with others and started watching the movie.

Edward is the lead actor…seeing him act was nothing I ever saw. It was my first time watching his movie.

Tanya is the leading lady of Edward and Jacob is the bad guy…trying to steal Tanya from Edward.

Love story. Action too…cool.

I can't help but smile when Edward said in the story 'sorry'. I can remember him saying those words to me…

Whoah, WHY THE HECK AM I SMILING AND FEELING HAPPY ABOUT IT? Maybe because….NO! NOT THAT!

I sighed and ate popcorn.

All this time, I didn't realize Edward is sitting at the same row I'm sitting. Only Jacob is in between us. They talked lowly for others not to hear. I know cell phone are not allowed inside but when my phone vibrated, I can't help but to check it out. The message is from Edward.

I got startled and I looked at his way. He pretended like he didn't know. He continued eating a popcorn like Jacob.

I opened his text message.

_Enjoying the movie? Looks like you're not. Maybe that's because you want me beside you and not this guy beside me._

I can't help but to laugh a little. Good thing my laugh is low and others won't hear. The bad part is my laugh is not appropriate for the movie. The scene is crying…Tanya crying and I laughed? HELL!

Jacob looked at me curiously, I just shook my head.

Edward laughed lightly too…only me, Tanya, and Jacob saw. He noticed us looking at him and he stopped. I saw Tanya looked at my way…

I replied a text to Edward.

_You're silly. You shouldn't texted me…Tanya will think I laughed because of her. I haven't forgiven you YET. Take note of that._

But the truth is, I already did forgiven him…I'm just pretending for me to know what he'll do.

He didn't reply a text message back.

The movie soon finished and I stretched a little. Jacob stood up and offered his hand. I smiled and took it. I saw Edward look at us and frowned.

We went to the after party and I'm not surprised to see Rosalie and Emmett there. I didn't saw them at the premiere though…

We ate and talked for minutes, I'm glad no one asked why me and Edward are not talking. Wait a minute? Why would someone cared about that thought? Huh?

Edward and Tanya were gone…Did they already went out?

I can't believe I'm thinking of him. What's wrong with me?

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"Ok? Why are we out here? There are no cameras or anything here…" Tanya frowned and crossed her arm.

"I think that's what exactly you'd prefer" I mumbled and the frowning faded.

"What are you planning to do Edward? You acted so strange…"

I got down in my knees and pulled out a little box from my pocket.

"I know you always wanted one of these…Tanya, I'm serious. I wanted to spend my life with you"

"Is that….a….engagement ring?" She exhaled.

"No, it's a promise ring. I know we're too young…We're only 17 to have an engagement ring. I love you Tanya. I promise to love you forever, will you do the same?" I held her hand.

For a minute, I felt like I didn't wanted to do this…I wondered why. I always loved her…

I thought she'll jump out of fun. That's her usual reaction but what she did caught me off guard. She pulled her hand out from mine and made me stand up.

"I'm sorry Edward, but I'll say no" And without a word, she ran back to the room where the after party is currently held.

I just stood here…still surprised and disappointed.

She is always the one who begged to me to give her an engagement ring or a promise ring…and now, she said no? I just don't understand it.

She doesn't love me anymore? No. That can't happen…maybe, maybe she is convincing herself she didn't love me anymore….or maybe she's playing with my feelings.

EDWARD CULLEN never failed in a game. I always win.

And I already had a plan…

I'M GOING TO MAKE HER FEEL SORRY AND REGRET…regret that she didn't say yes to me.

I can't let her love someone else…she belongs to me.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I saw Tanya went back to our table. I wanted to ask her where Edward is is but I don't want to be rumored as a girl who likes Edward.

The media's are still not stopping on picturing us. And in that case, I still can't make the smile in my face fade. Moment later, Edward came back. He smiled at us…I noticed Tanya frowned.

I checked my phone but it was black already. Low battery…

A slow song suddenly played, I noticed some celebrity couples and some not, going to the dance floor and started to slow dance.

Jacob seemed to be not in the mood for things like this…Someone tapped my shoulder and I looked up. Edward.

I looked at him curiously and he smirked…the kind of smile where a girl forgets her name.

"Wanna dance?" When he spoke, he handed his hand and everyone in the table; Jacob, Tanya, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, including the media heard him. What the hell? Cameras were all over the table. He is still smiling…and waiting for my answer.

I don't want to do a slow dance…I don't know how to dance, period.

But if I said no to him, his career might go down for cool to oh-no-no!

"I'm still waiting, don't make me wait too long" He leaned to my ear so that I'm the only one who will hear him.

I smiled back and took his hand. We went to the dance floor and he rested his hands at my waist while mine at his shoulders.

Geez! Why does the camera's focusing on us? Won't they take pictures of someone else? Its kind irritating! What if I accidentally stepped on Edward's foot? His fans will kill me!

"You seemed distracted" He whispered to me. Pulling me closer to him…

"Aren't you?" I asked him.

"Just a little bit. I'm distracted with these flashes of cameras. They made my eyes irritated…"

"True" I said looking at the other couples…

"Are you enjoying the night?" I looked at him and saw him staring at my eyes. His eyes held mine…I can't look away from it. I blinked a couple of times before smiling…

"Not really. Maybe it's just because you're in front of me" I laughed and he did too. He knew I'm just kidding.

"Are you still mad at me?" He sounded serious…and he looked serious.

"I'm not angry anymore…I always forgive someone so easily. Guess that's my nature" I told him and he smiled.

"You look so beautiful tonight. I never noticed someone can transform you from nerdy to goddess"

I pouted but blushed anyway…"So I'm nerdy before? Hmmph" I frowned then looked away.

"Just kidding. Come on, stop pouting. You look breathtaking when you smile" I looked back and blushed when I caught him staring at my lips. He looked away…embarrassed? Maybe.

"I'm just joking. It's not like I'm going to let you ruin my night. You know, I never thought I'll enjoy things like this…even though I know every eyes is focused on us, you still made me forget everything. Just continue on talking and I might as well not step on your foot" I looked away from him again to the other couples who are starting to get out of the dance floor. They weren't still on the middle of the song but they are quitting already.

Shit. I just admitted on him that he made me forget everything…Geez! HATE YOU BELLA!

"You do the same. You made me forget everything" He mumbled. Those words made me looked back to him; to stare at his eyes, to see if he's joking. Apparently, he's not.

"Can I ask you something?" I muttered…just to break the intensity of his staring.

"What is it?" He said. Geeh! What am I going to ask?

"Why are you dancing with me, why not with Tanya?" I asked him.

"I like you" He mumbled so low, I'm not sure if I heard it right.

"Huh?"

"I said I like to dance with you" He said…Now I'm sure, that's not what he said.

"Okay" I let the subject drop.

"Why are you dancing with me and not with Jacob?" I heard some sadness in his voice.

"I…uhmmm…you asked me first" I told him. I felt him press his lips on my hair…

I slowly pulled out and looked at him curiously. He just laughed and I automatically laughed too.

All this talking, all the camera man never stopped taking pictures on us.

When we stopped laughing, I noticed everyone on the dance floor went out. The song isn't finished yet but they're moving out…It is only me and Edward left. The spot on us. Awkward feeling!

"Aren't we going to move away?" I asked him.

"Only if you didn't screamed on me at the end of the song"

"Are you planning on finishing the song?"

"Of course"

"You're crazy" I laughed and he did too.

"Yeah…crazy about you" He whispered.

Did he just say Crazy…about…you? I didn't know what to say anymore. He continued staring at my lips…which is irritating by the way. I felt warm on my cheeks again. Geez!

Then he went down to his knees and pulled a box. A small little box…

"Bella, this is only promise ring but it meant a lot to me. I promise to love you forever and to be with you forever" He said. What?

It seems like my body have its own brain to control now. I felt my head nodded.

He stood up and smiled. He slid the ring into the ring finger and I stared at it before smiling more.

He slowly leaned towards me then our lips met. At first, I felt shocked…but his lips made me want more. I kissed him back…my arms wrapping around his neck. He kissed me slowly then passionately.

I can't believe I'm enjoying this! Edward Cullen is kissing me!

When we both pulled out, everyone in the room clapped their hands…Camera's more feverishly flashing on us.

Edward rested his forehead at mine. What just happened? He kissed me in front of EVERYONE! I pulled my hand out from wrapping his neck

He smiled to me then held my hand like we were holding hands. I am still stunned by what happened.

* * *

><p>The interviewers, camera men…everyone crowded us.<p>

They can't stop asking us. Edward's bodyguard helped both me and Edward to get out of the room to his limousine. All this time, I'm not smiling anymore…

I accepted his promise. Promise to love me and be with me forever. Why the hell did I accepted it? Why the hell did he gave me a promise ring? WHY THE HELL DID HE KISSED ME?

When we were safe in the limousine, I finally started to talk since I get my tongue back.

"What happened?" I asked him…still shocked.

"Aren't you awake when I kissed you?" He said, really teasing me.

"SHUT UP! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO ALL OF THAT?" I shouted at him and punched him in the arm.

"Geesh, stop it! From what I know, you like it too" He is still teasing me!

"No I don't!"

"Then why did you accepted my promise ring? And you let me kiss you?"

"You jerk! Are you really stupid? Of course I care for your job! What would others think if they saw me saying no to you? AND BESIDES, YOUR FANS will KILL me!"

"Just admit that you love me"

"I don't you bitc-" But he cut me off with a quick kiss.

"Anything to say?"

I stayed quiet. He kissed me again. Are actors really think kiss is not a big deal? FOR ME IT IS! HE STOLE MY FIRST AND SECOND KISS! ARGH!

"If I knew kissing you will keep your mouth shut, I did it earlier"

"Stop it Edward! Tell me the truth, why did you do all of that?"

He sighed.

"I'm sorry bella…I just I can't think of anything to do!"

"So you're saying you're just bored that's why you kissed me? YOU'RE UNBELIEVABLE!"

"No bella, that's not what I meant!"

"Then what is?"

"Tanya said no to me"

"I don't get it, what does Tanya saying no have to do with you kissing me twice?"

"I asked Tanya for the promise ring and she said no"

"I still don't get it…and besides, she really would say no to you! You're a jerk!"

"I want to get her back...and the only way I could do that is for her to be jealous. For her to realize she still loves me!"

"So this is all about Tanya again? TANYA! TANYA! TANYA! Gosh! Why can't you pick some girl who likes you? Why me? Of all the persons why me?" My nerves are really bursting out of anger. I'm so angry at him!

"Because you don't like me! You never did! You're the only person irritated and annoyed at me! If I used some girls who likes me, they'll fall in love with me…but you! You will never fall in love with me! I know that"

"Whatever you say, I'm not going to continue your plan. Use someone else" I muttered then looked away.

He sighed. "I'll make you say yes somehow…"

"In your dreams"

"Mark my word bella, I'm sorry but I really need you"

I. really. need. you.

What? That lingers in my thought.

But I gave him a silent treatment for him.

I can't say yes to his plan. I'm not that stupid…I will never.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW SO I'LL KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK, I hope you all like it :D love, ryry!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 Another Deal

**Chapter 8**

**Another Deal**

* * *

><p>It seems like this ride home is a very long way…I don't know why but time inside this limousine with Edward makes every second my personal hell.<p>

"You really mad at me?" He suddenly asked. I looked to him…with a poker face. I'm not gonna talk to him. I hate him.

"Look, I'm sorry but everything I said to you is true" He said.

"You don't love me" I stated the fact. Everything? What is he saying? Even the promise etc? Whatever.

"Ok, part of what I said is true. The only lie I said is starting from the 'got down in knees' to before we went inside this limo"

Really Edward? The thing where you said you're crazy at me is true? Sucha liar.

"I don't care if you lied or not…the thing is, I just forgave you and you did another thing that made me mad"

"I didn't mean any of those. I don't want to hurt you Bella"

"Then you shouldn't kissed me in front of everyone and plan on making me your toy"

"Toy?"

"Yes! You said you want me for your plan to make your Tanya jealous?"

"Oh…well I won't treat you as a toy…"

"Then what?"

"You're still my friend right?"

"I don't know. With everything you did tonight, you crossed the line. I don't want friends like you"

"You still hate me"

"I never liked you"

"From the very start where I flipped you off, I knew you hate me. Can you now understand why I need you? Why I want you?"

And we're back to what we talked earlier. He wants to use me because I hate him.

I looked away, annoyed. I can't believe he had the guts to talk to me. He's lucky I'm not freaking out today…

He was so sweet at the dance floor. I thought he's changed. I thought he's different to what I assumed he is…but what he did made me regret being his friend. If I knew I'll be in this situation right now, I shouldn't went to that library and saw him flipped me off.

This is not destiny! Is it? I don't know! ARgh!

"Forgive me please" He said.

"I hate you"

"I know that"

"I can't just forgive you! If you're in my place, wouldn't you be mad!"

"I'm sorry Bella! I'm sorry!"

"Forgiveness is earned not given" I mumbled and he became quiet.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"Forgiveness is earned not given" Bella said. I stayed quiet.

Ok, I know I'm a 100% jerk for doing that earlier. But think of me as obsess?

I can't live without Tanya. Bella is the only plan left for me.

I need Bella to make things right. I have to make Tanya jealous.

I have to do something to make Bella say yes. But there is nothing bad about her that I can tell to everyone…how will I block mail her? Geeh! I can't believe I'm thinking like this.

But my head is right. Block mailing her is the easiest thing…

"Do you have a phone?" She suddenly said, distracting my thoughts.

"Yeah why?"

"I have to call Alice and Jacob"

"Jacob?"

"Yeah, your friend. Jacob Black" She said and I rolled my eyes.

"I know who Jacob is; I'm asking why do you need to call him"

"He's my date tonight and you stole me from him. He might be angry or pissed off"

She cares for Jacob. Why only him? She never cared to me. I frowned…

"I'll text him sorry"

"I have to talk to him Edward"

She really likes him…and I don't like Jacob. I hate that guy. He always steals what I have.

"My cell phone died" There…what a great excuse. I'm so smart.

"You're joking"

"No I'm not" I said and she pouted. Here we are again…back to the frowning Bella.

I sighed. The limousine stopped and I looked up. Why did the driver drove to my new house?

Without a word, Bella get out. I was stunned but I got out of the car too. Good thing this place is far from neighbors. No paparazzi followed us…

"Why did you got out of the car Bella?" I asked her and she looked at me as if I'm insane.

"I'm home"

"Home? That's my house" I said and she laughed. She's insane…not me.

"This is my house Edward"

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

What is he saying that this is his house? Is he drunk?

"Bella, I told you I bought a house. This is my house…I asked my assistant to replace everything inside with my new appliances and furnitures. I can assure you I'm not joking…you can go inside and check" He said.

I quickly unlocked the gate. He looked surprised I have a key. Told yah Edward, this is my house. You must think this is yours. My car is gone…maybe alice took it.

When I entered my house, everything is different. I am sure this is my house but the things…my things are gone.

I went to my room and got shocked that nothing in my thing is in here. Even a single bit.

"Where are my things?"

"I don't know" He said. I cried and he got startled. He run towards me then hugged me. I pushed him away but he didn't let me.

"Look, Maybe it's not gone" He quickly called his assistant and asked. Wait, I thought his phone died?

What? This is his house? How? Where's the certificate that this is my house? Whom did he buy this? Alice? No, Alice would never do that.

"Bella, it's with Alice"

"What? Where is she?"

"She's at an apartment near here"

"I thought your phone is low battery…"

"Sorry I lied" He mumbled.

Angrily, I got out of his hug and went to sit at a new couch. He sat beside me.

"This is my house Edward. Get your things out from here" I glared at him and he flinched.

"This is mine! I bought this!"

"Well then give it back to me"

"Give me back my money!"

"You what? To whom did you bought my house?"

"Angela weber"

Angela. My bestfriend. No…he's lying.

"You're a liar"

"I'm not!"

"Can I borrow your phone?" I said frowning.

He handled me his phone and I dialed Angela's number.

"Hello? Angela Weber speaking"

"WHAT THE HELL ANGELA? IS IT TRUE YOU SELL MY HOUSE? WHY? HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME? I TRUSTED YOU! YOU KNOW THIS IS THE ONLY THING THAT MADE ME AND ALICE REMEMBER OUR PARENTS! WHY DID YOU?" I shouted at the phone…Edward stayed quiet.

"Look, relax-" But I quickly cut her off.

"RELAX? HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? I DON'T HAVE A HOUSE ANYMORE!"

"I'm sorry. But I'm pregnant. Ben is the father…my family got mad at me and kicked me out of my house. Ben's family did the same. We don't have anywhere to go"

"You should have told me! I can let you stay here!"

"Bella, we need a house for our own"

"And you think I don't? You don't have the right to sell my house! You jerk!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! You don't know how mad I am at myself!"

"You sold the house to Edward Cullen?"

"Yes"

I took a deep breath. I'm so angry at her.

"I need the money back Angela…I want it NOW!"

"I can't! I already bought you and Alice an apartment and mine for my own" She said. Alice knew…maybe she's been trying to call me but since my phone died, she didn't had time to tell me.

"DO SOMETHING!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO? Gosh! Bella! I'm pregnant! Do you want the baby to die?"

"That's just a fetus! It's not yet a baby! Whatever! Gah! Not because I'm your bestfriend, I have to do favors to you. I will sue you if you don't return the money back to Edward"

Then she cried in the phone.

"I'm sorry bella, please don't! This baby needs parents! Bella please!"

And now, she's begging.

"How did you got the certificate of ownership of this house?" I calmly said as much as I can. I don't want to be the cause of the death of her baby.

"Your back door is jammed. Last Thursday, we stole it"

"Shit! Gosh! What will I do now Angela? You're killing me!" I cried again…

"I'm sorry. Really…." Then she hung up.

I texted Alice and told her where am I. She said the address of the apartment.

I don't want to get out of this house. This is my house…my family's house.

I gave back Edward his phone but didn't plan on getting out of the couch.

"What are you planning now?"

"I don't know!" I'm still crying…my head hurts!

"I'm sorry"

"Don't feel sorry, if you really do…return my house back!"

"I can't do that, I spent a lot of money for this…if I knew this is your house, I shouldn't buy it"

"FUC-" He quickly cut me off.

"You know what? I hate it when you shout at me! It's not my fault I coincidently bought your house!"

I frowned then walked out of my house. He locked the door and I crossed my arms.

Wait, how the hell am I going to go to Alice's apartment if I don't have a car? His limousine is already gone! SHIT! ARGHHHHHH!

"EDWARD!" I knocked and he didn't answered.

Shit.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Ok, so maybe destiny made us to be mad at each other.

Destiny? Whatever. I am still in shock that this is her house but it's not my fault right? And why should I give her this house? I bought it!

"EDWARD!" She shouted. I went upstairs and got shower. Maybe she's gone now…good. I hate her big mouth…it's so loud.

When I got to bed, it's raining heavily. I put earphones in my ears then went to sleep. Part of me felt sorry for Bella…she didn't deserve this…I heard her say to Angela that this is the memory of her parents to her…

* * *

><p>I woke up early. Sunday! Good thing, I don't have any filming or premieres today…I'm still tired. I went downstairs and opened the TV. I cooked waffles for breakfast.<p>

Before eating, I looked outside. Can't believe I forgot to lock it last night.

When I opened the door, I got shocked. Bella is at the porch, sleeping?

It is still raining and she's here outside? Shit.

"Bella, get up now" I told her and she didn't responded.

"Alice might be looking for you, go home" I said then tried to wake her up. She just moaned.

Is she really like this when she's sleeping?

"Bella!" Again, she moaned. There is something wrong with her.

I touched her forehead and she's freaking hot! I quickly carried her to the couch in the living room. She had fever.

I quickly called the family doctor to go here. I gave him the address and she said she'll be here in minutes.

Geeh, She's really sick! Is she always sick? Last time she's at my house, she's sick too…not this house, the cullen's house.

As I wait for the doctor, I stared at Bella. Her lips is pale…I run upstairs and got a sheet for her not to get cold.

Geez, where the heck is that doctor is?

I touched Bella's cheek…hope you'll be okay.

The door bell rang. I held the umbrella, opened it and walked to the gate. I opened it and let the doctor came in. She went to the living room and saw Bella.

"Your girlfriend right? Congratulations" She said. I just nodded.

She checked up Bella, she said it's just a cold. She gave me her medicines…I sighed in relief.

When she woke up, she looks so tired. She's still wearing her gown, make-ups…etc. Shit.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled and she sat up.

"hmm? For what?"

"You shouted 'Edward' last night and I didn't answer back. I should have known you don't have anywhere to go last night since you don't have a car with you"

"It's okay. You don't care…I know it"

"You have a fever…here are the medicines. I let the doctor checked you up here"

She frowned but took it.

"Oh"

"Mind telling me why you are always sick?"

"It's nothing. I just…I walked then the rain poured down….my clothes are wet and I went back to your house…and slept with wet gown" She laughed a little. Now I felt worse for her.

"Let's eat breakfast then take the medicines, then borrow my clothes upstairs. I'll drive you to Alice later"

"Okay. Thanks"

And now she's saying thank you to me? After what I did? Thank you? It should be I hate you Edward. She's such an angel to say thank you and forgive me again so easily.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

We ate waffles. Gosh, my head hurts! I took the medicines like what he said.

As he ate, I stared at him….

Are you created just to give me problems Edward? Huh?

"How about let's make a deal?" He said, looking at me.

"What deal?"

"Pretend to be my girlfriend and when I got Tanya back, I'll give your house back"

Should I do this? I asked myself.

Call me stupid but I want my house back. What he's saying is not so difficult…maybe?

"For how long?" I whispered.

"Not more than a year" He said.

"Okay, but let's make rules"

"What rules?"

"I stay here"

"Me too" He mumbled.

"We can't"

"Let's both live together…no one will know"

"Really? EVEN ALICE will know that! Besides I don't want people to think I'm a whore"

"People will understand…"

"Whatever"

"Let's make more rules, list it all and let's sign a contract later" He said.

"Agreed"

He watched the dishes as I went upstairs. I felt good now. I took shower then wrapped a towel around me. I went to his room which is my room before.

"Edward, what am I going to wear here?" I shouted. Minutes later, he is at the door.

"Hmm?" He asked innocently, chewing a bubble gum.

He looked for me from feet to my head. I shivered then looked away. I blushed, of course. I'M JUST IN TOWEL!

"You look hot" He mumbled.

"Geeh, stop it! What should I wear here?" I repeated my questions.

"You can wear nothing" He jokingly answered. I looked at him then laughed too.

"Seriously…"

"You can wear my boxer and a pair of t-shirt"

"Okay" He went out and closed the door. I obeyed what he said. All his clothes are new…what the hell?

I took a blue boxer shorts and a gray t-shirt.

The t-shirt is too big for me, it covered the boxers…

I brushed my hair with my hand and went downstairs. I know I don't have any fever now…

"Sheesh! Sexy" He muttered, I saw him watching a movie in the TV.

"Who me or the girl in the TV?" I jokingly asked and sat beside him.

"You, of course" He looked at me, no stared at me. He leaned slowly and I slapped him lightly. He laughed and I did too.

"Ahaha, afraid to be kissed again" He teased.

"Kiss is a big thing for me"

"Really?" Then he leaned again, his lips inches from mine. I covered his mouth then giggled.

"STOP IT EDWARD!" I let go of him and we both laughed.

"Alright, okay! I'll go take a shower" He said then got up.

Few minutes later, the door bell rang.

"EDWARD!" I shouted. He went down only with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Why didn't you open it?"

"What if it was for you? This is your house now, not mine" I said.

He opened it and I continued watching a TV.

"It's for you" Edward said to me.

* * *

><p>"Who is it?" I shouted and Edward let the person come in.<p>

Jacob. I quickly stood up and went to them.

He looked to me from feet to head. I looked down too. Then he looked at Edward.

Shit! I KNOW WHAT HE'S THINKING!

EDWARD IN TOWEL AND ME WEARING EDWARD'S CLOTHES! OR HE'S THINKING ONLY T-SHIRT!

SHIT!

"Hi" I muttered.

"I'll leave both of you alone, I'll be upstairs" Edward muttered. We both watched him walked upstairs.

"Hey" Jake said.

"Have a seat" We sat at the couch quietly.

"So, I didn't know Edward is staying here"

"Actually this is his house" I bit my lip.

"Huh?"

"He bought it" I muttered.

"Bought it to you?"

"It's a long story" I said.

"Well, I just checked if you're okay"

"Of course I am. What made you think I'm not?"

"I don't know…I mean, I got shocked that you two are together"

"Oh"

"Are you?"

No. Wait…the deal.

"Yeah, we are"

"Why him?" He asked directly to me.

"I love him" I said to convince him. EEWW!

"Oh…well…" Then he looked at my shirt again.

"Look, there's nothing that happened between us okay?"

"Okay…haha, you really know me" He said. Not really…It's just obvious that you want me to explain.

"I just…I got wet with the rain last night and he let me borrowed his clothes"

"Alright"

"Hey, I'm sorry about bailing on you last night. I mean I'm your date…"

"It's okay. I understand"

"Thanks. Uhmmm, is there anything you want to say?"

"Naw" He smiled then stood up.

"I should go now"

"Okay"

Then Edward showed up, walking downstairs.

"Baby, I've got to pick something at my mom. I'll be back before lunch, you wanna come?" He asked wrapping an arm around my waist. BABY? EEEWWWWWWW! Jacob is staring at us.

"Oh, I'm okay here"

Then he kissed me lightly. "Bye"

I blushed. "Bye"

"Hey Jake, you can ride with me…I have my car at the garage" Jacob is still here! GEEZ! HE SAW THE KISS!

"It's okay…I have my own"

"Alright"

I waved goodbye to both of them then locked the door.

GOSH! I'M IN A LOT OF TROUBLE!

Pretending to be his fake girlfriend is a lot harder than I thought it would be!

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! OMG! OMG! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE NICE AND SWEET REVIEWS YOU ALL SAID! HOPE THIS CHAPTER MADE YOU SMILE AGAIN 3 please review! Mhuah!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 Angel Bella?

**Chapter 9**

**Angel Bella? **

**EPOV**

I looked at the paper and checked the address. Yeah, here it is. I checked my surroundings if there are paparazzi's following me before going out of my car.

I pressed the door bell and later on, someone opened the gate.

"Edward Cullen? What are you doing here?" Angela Weber nervously asked me.

"Mind inviting me in first? I can't stay here for that long" I told her annoyingly.

"Yeah, come in"

We went to the living room and we both sat at the couch.

"Uhmm…what are you doing here?" She asked me again.

"I need my money back" I told her.

"I can't. I don't have it already"

"Angela, you sold a house that is not yours…It's Bella's house. You have to give me back my money or I will sue you"

"Edward, me and Bella already talked. It is okay for her…"

"It's not okay. She maybe worried about your health and your baby if she forced you to give the money back but I'm not! One call and I already have a lawyer with me"

"As much as I want to give it back, I really can't! Ben is already finding a job. We'll try" Tears starting to build up in her eyes.

"Try? Is this all set-up?"

"I thought that you don't have to asked for me to give your money back because Bella is your girlfriend"

"It doesn't make any sense. So what if Bella is my girlfriend?"

"I thought you'll just give the house back to her"

I really wanted to punch her. Good thing the BEN is not here…

"I need the money now" I spat at her.

"Give us time please!" She cried.

"Time? For long?"

"Two years"

"Two years? That's too long!"

"One year PLEASE! I promise we'll give the money back…the exact money you gave us. JUST PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE" She got down to her knees and cried more. I stood up.

"I'll to Bella first, if she agreed…you're lucky. You know, I never understood why you two are best friends. Just because she's too good, you took advantages of her. That is so wrong!"

"I'm sorry. I really felt sorry"

"You feeling sorry won't help anything"

"I know" She looked down then stood up.

"I'll be back when Bella agreed. I hope she won't…I really wanted to sue both of you"

"Don't! Our baby needs us"

"You should have thought about that before you sold the house!"

"Past is past! All I need is time! And we will make sure you have your money again. PLEASE!"

I didn't say a thing. I walked out of the door to my car.

Bella might be smiling this morning but that doesn't mean she felt really happy. I hate to see her cry…

I wanted to give her back her house but the money that I gave Angela is much bigger than Bella's parent's money cost to build the house. If giving Bella her house is just like giving her a teddy bear, I might returned it easier and earlier…but it's not.

I drove back to her house…or my house. I felt bad for her…that thought won't take off my mind.

I parked the car to the garage then entered the house. Bella is still at the living room, watching a TV.

"Can we talk?" I asked, Bella looked at me but someone spoke.

"Edward!" Someone said. I looked at my back and saw Alice Swan eating an ice cream. She looks happy…won't she feel sad for the loss of their house?

"Alice? What are you doing here?"

"She wants to visit me…asked if I'm okay" Bella answered my question. Standing up to walk beside Alice.

"Of course you're not okay" I stated the fact.

"I'm quite relieved…especially when I know I'm going to get my house back"

"Huh?"

"You know what I'm talking about" Bella said. Oh…our deal. She has to pretend my girlfriend and if we succeed on getting Tanya back to me, she had the house already.

"I don't know what you two are talking about" Alice said laughing.

"Alice, you sounded happy. Aren't you sad you got your house gone?"

"Part of my feelings, yes. But the apartment Angela bought for me is much nearer to Jasper's house" She said.

I frowned…

"Aren't you mad at Angela?"

"Angela needed our help"

"That's it? It's okay for you to sell the house for a friend?" Unbelievable.

"She's pregnant! She already sold the house…what else should I expect? Be mad forever!"

"Sue her! Don't you have a brain?"

"I don't have that money to get a lawyer. Me and Bella's money are only saved for College"

"Well I do. I have money"

"You'll help us?"

"Here's the thing. I spoke to Angela Weber" I said. Bella got surprised.

"And?" Alice muttered.

"We talked and she said that she can return my money back if I gave her time"

"How long?" Bella asked.

"One year" I said.

"One year? That's too long"

"The money I gave her is big…so…she'll have a hard time finding that money for weeks"

"How much?"

"Confidential" I said and Bella crossed her arm.

"So, are you agreeing on Angela' deal? If not, we can sue her and Ben right now"

"I can't. I mean we can't sue them. What about the baby? They will get in prison and if Angela gave birth inside the jail, the baby will go to an orphanage. I'm sure her family and Ben's family won't like to take care of that baby" Bella worryingly said.

Is she such an angel to think like that?

"Bella, aren't you worried about your house too?"

"Of course I am"

"Be reasonable please. What's your decision?"

"Alice?" She asked her.

"Sue them please! I don't think they can return the money" Alice said. YES! SHE AGREED!

"Bella, Angela and Ben are not your friends. They used you" Bella frowned.

"Give them time Edward. One year…"

"You know that if they didn't paid the money back, I will still sue them. And you can't have the house back"

"I know that. I just…one year after her birth, if you sue them…I don't care anymore. At least I can have her baby"

"You're after the baby?" Alice said and I can't help but to laugh. We both laughed at Bella and she pouted.

"The baby doesn't deserve a life without someone to guide her"

"Whatever!" Alice said.

"Are you sure Bella? You sure you want to wait for a year?"

"I still have a sideline to get the house back" She winked at me. Good thing Alice didn't saw that.

"Can we talk alone?" I said. Alice quickly understood…she went to the kitchen.

"I don't want our deal anymore…I'll just feel bad for you" I told Bella.

"Don't. We already talked about that this morning. Besides, it has advantages and disadvantages you know…"

"Huh?" I asked.

"All I'll do is pretend…pretend and pretend! Ben and Angela can pay me when I got your house for free…you know I got the benefits twice" She smiled. I'm not going to be benefited…all I'll have is Tanya. But who cares? I don't need money.

I laughed. She's hilarious.

"Is that a side effect of you taking medicine because if it is, I'll call the doctor right now?" I said and she laughed.

"Deal?" She handed her hand. She's really serious. She wants to pretend as my girlfriend and at the same time…let go of Ben and Angela? This is not reality…

But I'll make sure Ben and Angela will pay her after a year…or less. If not, even if Bella got the house back, I'll sue them. I'll make sure they'll go to jail.

"Deal" I said and shook hands with her.

"Oh, Lunch is ready" She said.

"Your acting like my wife, not my girlfriend" I said and she laughed.

"You don't want to eat? Fine!" She jokingly said.

We went to the living room and Alice is already setting up the plates.

"So, for how long are you two together? Can't believe no one told me" Alice said.

"Uhmm…the day before Bella slept at my house"

"Oh…okay…"

We ate and talked. Bella seemed like she doesn't want to talk about Ben and Angela anymore, it's like she can't handle the pressure anymore that's why she's just smiling.

Hilarious.

The food?…pretty delicious.

I volunteered on washing the dishes and Bella helped me. Alice stayed in the living room…

"You okay?" I suddenly asked.

"Hmmm" She murmured.

I stopped and faced her.

"You wanna get your things back?"

"Huh? It's okay. I'll live with Alice at the apartment"

"Bella, we already discussed that you're going to stay here remember?"

"I don't wanna be rumored with you" She stuck her tongue out then laughed. "Kidding, I'm already your fake girlfriend!" We both laughed.

"Okay, I'll stay here" She said.

"Let's go to Alice's apartment after this"

She nodded then we went back to finishing the chore.

We drove to the town. The apartment of Alice is pretty big…for her I mean. She still haven't fixed everything…there are still boxes. Most of it is Bella's. Bella dressed up on her clothes. She gave me back my clothes…

"What's inside this?" I asked Bella.

"Nothing" She said as she carried a box to the back of my car.

"Books?" I guessed and she laughed. Guess I'm right again.

After only a couple of minutes, we were already done.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Bella asked Alice. And what? Live with me too? Look Bella, do you really want to pretend as my girlfriend all the time? Haha.

"I'm okay here" Alice said.

"I'm going to miss you!" She hugged Alice.

"Bella, we still going to see each other almost like everyday…school!"

"Yeah I guess so"

"Bye"

"Take good care of yourself" Bella said. She's really a sister.

"I will, Take care of her Edward" She said and I nodded. Bella is already grown up…why should I take care of her? haHAhaha I'm such a demon. No, of course I'll make sure she's always safe.

I drove and parked my car at the mall's parking lot. Bella looked confused but stayed quiet.

"I'm hungry" I said.

I unbuttoned my seat belt and Bella copied me. I got out of the car and started walking to the mall. I heard Bella said wait and I laughed. She's really slow.

**BPOV**

Of all the thing I'll feel, I also can't believe I still felt pity for Angela and Ben. It's the love that is the mistake there…the thing that made them do something dangerous. Like selling a house that is not theirs. Okay, I might be stupid, idiot…call me whatever you want, but if your on their position…being pregnant without money…you'll do everything to make sure the baby will be safe right?

Besides, like what I'd said; I just have to pretend. I'm quite good at acting. And who knows, maybe after a year, I'll have more money when Ang and Ben paid me. And that is cool.

Edward waited for me at the entrance of the mall. He put sunglasses to hide his identity but I'm sure people will still recognize him. When I went beside him, he held my hand. I was about to pull it off and shout at him and asked him what is his problem when I remembered I have to be his fake girlfriend.

"Second day" He whispered. Huh? Oh…second day of pretending. WTH.

"Whatever" I replied.

We walked holding hands while people stared at us. Good thing they aren't running towards Edward…

I hate this when people stare at me.

"What do you want?" Edward asked.

"Uhmm…ice cream?"

"Okay" We ordered two glasses of ice cream that costs thrice than I thought. He had mango while I had strawberry flavor.

We sat and I almost laughed when I noticed that the shop had more costumers now that Edward is eating here. I heard girls talked about us.

"_Is that Edward's girlfriend?"_

"_Yeah, Isabella Swan" _

"_I thought Tanya Denali is his only one?"_

"_Guess he moved on like her"_

You both thought. Your wrong…this guy in front of me is not yet moving on…He still likes Tanya.

"_I don't like her look. What's with the hair?"_

"_I like her look…she's beautiful"_

"_Oh, I love the t-shirt! And the sneakers!"_

"_She's just using Edward!"_

"_They look cute together. I haven't seen Edward smile in front of camera's when Tanya and he broke up…good thing Edward had Bella now"_

"_Have you heard about the promise ring? They're both wearing it! How cute"_

Haters and Fans talked…wow.

Wait what? Promise ring?

I looked at my ring finger. Ohh…I didn't know that all this time, I'm still wearing it.

"You like it?" Edward suddenly said. What? The ring or the ice cream?

"Uhmm"

"Taste this" He got some mango ice cream using his spoon and I taste it.

"Tasty" I said and we laughed.

"_That is so sweet! They share ice creams!" _A blonde girl said.

"_Yeah, wonder when will I met a guy like Edward" _The brunette one replied.

"Taste mine" I gave him strawberry flavor and he looks satisfied.

"I like it more"

"Haha…"

"_Bella is so sweet too! They're perfect for each other!" _ The black hair girl said.

After eating the ice creams, I stood up and waited for him. He gave the waitress a tip and the girl smiled hugely than other waitress should. Flirty…

He put his arm around my waist as we walked. I could hear fans almost scream how sweet! Gosh!

"Where are we going next?" I asked Edward.

"Let's watch a movie"

"Action movie" I said. I'm not into comedy or love movies…

"Sure"

We went to the 4th floor of the mall and still, everyone is looking at us. Some are starting to take pictures…but no one tried to go in front of us.

"Hmmm…Chronicles?" Edward asked.

"Okay"

He bought two tickets while I bought popcorn and drinks.

While we watched the middle part, I saw his popcorn box empty already.

"You want some?" I whispered.

"It's alright" He whispered back.

The movie is great. I'm entertained and enjoying it. Later on, I felt Edward's arms around mine.

"Cut it out…" I whispered. No one is watching us and no paparazzi are allowed inside the cinema.

He laughed but obeyed. Good.

When the movie ended, we both stretched and he helped me stood up, like a gentleman.

Outside the cinema, Edward quickly held my hand and started walking to the elevator without a word. Guess he wants to go home fast…

But we went out of the elevator at the 2nd floor.

We suddenly stopped walking in front of a gadget shop.

Guess he's going to buy something.

I sat at the chair inside, just looking around. Later on, Edward made me stood up and went to the counter. He placed 5 cellphones in front of me.

The guy explained to me the features of each cellphone while Edward stayed quietly beside me, listening to the guy too.

"Pick one"

"Huh?" I suddenly said to Edward.

"I said pick one"

"I don't need a cell phone"

"Baby, I want you to pick one" He said. STOP WITH THE BABY PLEASE, YUCK!

"This"

"Good choice, I'll buy it" He said to the guy and handed a cash.

"Ed-Baby, You don't have to waste money for me"

"I'm not wasting. It's a gift"

"There's nothing we should celebrate today"

"We don't need a special occasion for a gift"

"But Edward-" I protested but he cut me off.

"Just take it please" He gave me a crooked smile and I can't help but to nod.

Whatever. Your such an actor! Pretending to be good and sweet!

We went out of the shop. While walking, we laughed and he sounded happy himself.

We ate dinner and talked again for minutes. At the parking lot, someone made us stop talking. Tanya.

"Edward? Bella? Is that you two?" Tanya said.

"Yeah, hi" I said.

"Oh…I didn't know the news are real. I mean, I thought yesterday was just an act…." Tanya bit her lip, looking at Edward. ACT? YEAH! But why would she think it's just acting?

"Well, we are together Tanya for real" I said. Why does Edward not speaking?

"Really? Why?" Tanya asked. Why?

"We love each other" I replied and Tanya just looked at me.

"Sorry for leaving you at the party alone yesterday" Edward finally spoke. He sounded sad.

"It's okay. Uhmm…I should go now" She looked down then started walking. She is alone…

Without a word, Edward started walking, leaving me here. I run to catch up to him.

"Wait up!"

He didn't say anything. He went straight to his car and waited for me there.

"What the hell is your problem? One moment we were talking then the second, we were not!"

He didn't spoke. He drove faster to my house…or his new house.

Annoying. He's mood change is killing me!

To my annoyingness, I went straight to the guess room to change and sleep. I'm not planning on trying to make Edward speak again. If he doesn't want to talk, who cares?


	10. Chapter 10 Terrifying

**Chapter 10**

**Terrifying**

* * *

><p>I went outside my room at exactly 10:00 pm. I can't sleep…I stayed with my eyes closed for 2 hours…<p>

I went outside the house to the garden at the right. I sat at the bench there as I gazed at the beach.

"Why did you answer Tanya?" Someone said. I gasped loudly to see someone sat beside me. It turned to relief when I realized it was Edward.

"She asked me. Besides, it's rude not to answer back"

"Why did you tell her we love each other?" I saw him frown. His tone made me mad.

"Isn't this what you want? You want me to help her get jealous!" I said. This caught him off guard.

He forgot? Seriously? He didn't answer me. He became silent.

"Are you mad at me?" I can't help but to ask. He didn't spoke; he just stood up then went inside the house.

I stayed stunned at my seat. He's mad. Fine! Who cares? I will never do something when I met Tanya again. GOSH! He's so sensitive!

Since I can't sleep, I went to the garage and carry the boxes one by one to my room. These are my things I got from Alice this afternoon. I thought Edward will somehow helped me out and be a gentleman but I think he's already sleeping at his bed upstairs.

It was past 12 when I finished arranging my things at the guest room. I'm staying here at the first floor…I won't stay at the 3rd floor where he is staying…duh.

I went out of my room to the kitchen to drink some water. Guess I got tired.

I gasped when I saw someone opening the window. I quickly hid and looked at them. Two robbers…

First thing that came into my mind is to run quietly upstairs to the 3rd floor where Edward is staying.

I knocked rapidly at his door. He opened the door then yawned.

"Bella, What-" I covered his mouth when he spoke.

"Sshh! There…there is someone….I uhmm" I am freaking out but of course! He removed my hand.

"Relax, take deep breaths. What is it?" He spoke.

"There are two people wearing masks who I think are robbers. They entered the house by the window at the kitchen."

He moved back to his room, seconds later, he had a gun in his hand. I almost shouted, good thing he covered my mouth with his hand.

"It's just a paintball gun" He said. "This will stop them from running or attacking me. Stay here and don't ever go down, I'll be back. Call 911"

I saw him walked quietly and slowly down the stairs. I run towards him and clasped my hand at his arm. He looked at me curiously.

"What?" He asked.

"Just stay here…let's just wait for the police to go and catch them" I said.

"You serious? Before the cops get inside the house, the robbers are already at their house" He laughed.

"I just…what if…if something happened to you? What if they have guns too?"

"Let's see what happens" He grinned and before I can even reply back, he was already gone.

Damn it! Wait a minute, why am I freaking out? Weren't I supposed to be mad at him?

But no, what if he died there? This isn't right. But I can't do anything but pray here. I went inside Edward's room then hid at his closet. Moments later, I heard something downstairs, not a gun but like something crashed. OMG! Please please not Edward! Then I heard the police's car as they enter the house.

* * *

><p>Later on, someone opened the closet. I shouted but stopped when I saw Edward…cops where at his back, checking the place. I went to hugged him tightly as I cry deeply. He flinched and I took a step back, he had a blood on his shirt on the shoulder and on his head.<p>

"OMG! What happened? Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Sshh, I'm alright. It's nothing"

"Nothing? You have blood!" I wiped the blood with my handkerchief.

"Come on' Let's get you downstairs…first aid kit is what you need. Wait, what happened to them?" I asked.

He just held my hand and we walked downstairs. I held his hand tighter when we were almost at the first flood.

"Trust me, everything's okay"

The cops were all over the house…

We went to the living room and I suddenly dropped his hand when I saw a familiar faces.

"Angela? Ben? What are you two doing here?" Then I saw their handcuffs. They are the robbers. Apparently, Ben looks like he is sleeping? There are people who are checking him up.

"We're so sorry Bella, Edward" Angela got down on their knees.

"How can you do this to me?" I almost shouted at her. I saw Edward move away, someone is fixing his wound.

"We are really sorry! We don't have a choice! Even though you've given us a year, we won't be able to earn the money he needed! We thought that he had enough money" She were crying already.

"We gave you two chances. I begged for Edward to give you two a year! Why did you waste it? Ang, I trusted you! I treated you as my sister! I even cared for you not to go to jail…and your baby! I can't believe you can do this to me!" I also cried again…unbelievable.

"Don't let me go to jail Bella, please! Stealing is my only choice…please!" She touched my hand but I moved it away.

"Sorry Ang but I already gave you 2 chances. I think that's enough. Selling my house…forgiving you…giving you a year…and now you tried to rob us? Really sorry but I can't"

She cried so much…I let the cops get them go to the police car. The gate is open and lots of paparazzis are taking pictures of us since the front of this house is glass…

I saw Edward talked to police, maybe giving his statement. Another police asked me.

"Ms. Isabella Swan right?

"Yes"

"Any relation with Mr. Cullen? Girlfriend right?"

"Girlfriend"

"Ok, How did you know there are robbers?" The police asked.

"I went to the kitchen to get something to drink when I saw them open the kitchen window"

"Why are you still awake at the midnight?"

"I can't sleep and I just moved here. I just finished unpackaging my things and arranging it"

"Why are you staying at the guest room?"

"Me and Edward got into a fight and he is already asleep so I can't wake him up"

"Fight?"

"Personal reasons"

"Do you know the robbers?"

"They are my friends, classmates. Angela Weber and Ben Cheney"

"Can we ask how did Mr. Edward Cullen knock out Ben even though he had a knife?"

"I don't know really. I stayed at the 3rd floor where he told me to. I called 911 and hid at the closet"

"Alright, thanks for cooperating Ms. Swan, oh…and you two should have an alarming system for your house since Mr. Cullen is an actor, there are more chances you two got robbed. Your house is big"

"I'll tell him" We shook hands as polices starting to go away.

Edward is still talking with someone on phone. I started crying again…I really felt betrayed by my friends. I still couldn't believe any of these…

The cops are starting to go away. Edward walked beside me, I immediately wiped the tears.

"I already had a lawyer fixed everything. I also called Alice, she's sleeping already. She'll hear the news in the morning, but I left her a message…told her not to freak out and we are fine. Don't worry; your friends won't be able to get out of the jail. I promise" He told me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I laughed then raised an eyebrow. Flashes of cameras hungrily distracted me but I continued anyway.

"Is this the way an Edward Cullen soothed a girl? Wrapping his arms around me, taking advantages?" I joked and he dropped his arms.

"I bet you like it" He leaned towards me, our lips inches away. He grinned. Did he just forget there are people outside who can see us? I smiled, playing along.

"You wish. You know there are paparazzis outside taking pictures of us" I looked at him teasingly.

"Come on, let's close the gates" He said and I nodded. We went outside and flashes of cameras welcomed us and of course, lots of questions.

"Is it true you almost got robbed?" They Edward, he just nodded.

"Is it also true you two are staying at the same house?" He nodded again.

He didn't entertain anymore questions.

"We are very sorry but it's already midnight. Bella and I are sleepy, we'll answer more questions at the premieres or interviews. Thank you" I didn't know he's good with the paparazzis…he closed the gates and locked it. I left him and sat at the couch in the living room.

I opened the TV; pictures of us from the premiere up to the mall date this afternoon were all over the channels…geez! I turned it off when I heard him close the door.

"You want to sleep beside me tonight?" He asked.

"Naw, I think everything you've done for tonight is enough…" I laughed.

He sat beside me before speaking again.

"Are you really okay now?"

"Yeah"

"How…how can you handle all of this?"

"This?" I asked.

"You've lost friends bella. When Tanya broke up with me, I had black weeks before someone can make me smile but you…you can even laugh now"

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"No, I'm just curious"

"Well I know what you're talking about. When my parents died, it took me months before I recover. Somehow, my mind had to think that Alice needed someone for strength. Just like today, I can't just cry and cry because I've lost friends. I needed to move on…"

"You're a strong person Bella" He stared into my eyes. For a moment, I suddenly forgot my name.

"I…uhmm…thanks" I looked down because for sure, I'm blushing.

"It's late. Go to sleep, Goodnight" I nodded. I helped him closed the curtains and the doors…we even checked the windows. I changed into pajamas and went to bed.

I closed my eyes. Gosh! Tonight was traumatic…very terrifying event in my life. It's my first time to experience someone who trespassed and about to rob us. Good thing Edward is here…

* * *

><p>I woke up early. After showering, I cooked hotdogs and bacons for breakfast. Bread and hot chocolate are also added up into it. I am almost done when I heard Edward spoke.<p>

"Hmm…smells delicious" He sat at the chair then smiled.

"Morning" I greeted.

"Good morning. You sounded in a good mood"

"Hmm" I place his hot chocolate beside him then sat too. We ate for minutes before he spoke.

"About the deal…I know it's pretty early but I guess we should list the rules"

"Oh, that. Sure, maybe after school?" I said as I chew bacon.

"School? You're not going to school today" He mumbled.

"Huh? What are you talking about? I'm absent last Friday, I can't be absent again"

"People are already talking about us. I don't want you going to school alone without me. What if lots of fans attacked you? Not everyone likes you to be my girlfriend. Some still wants Tanya"

"Attack? Geez…Edward, why are you not going to school?"

"I have things to arrange for today. And my mom wants to see you again"

"Can't we do it after school? I woke up early for school" I groaned.

"Sorry…" He mumbled.

I pouted. Then stood up, I hate missing school. I never had one absent since I recovered from my parent's death…

"Where are you going?" Edward asked, stopping me by holding my wrist.

"I'm not hungry anymore; I'll just put my plate on the sink" I told him without looking at him.

He let go of my wrist then I walked to the kitchen then washed my plate. I hate this life! I really love school! I almost jumped when he put the plates on the sink.

He stood there, watching me wash the plates. Seconds later, he helped. I washed while he dried. I didn't spoke…I'm still annoyed.

"Don't be mad please, just for today" He muttered. Today…okay.

"Sure sure" I answered back.

We stayed quiet, Ok…so call me moody-girl but who cares? He ruined my day. I'm not mad anymore but I don't want to get bored. And what is he saying things to arrange for today?

When we were finished, I walked to the living room and opened the curtains. Edward opened the Flat screen TV and sat at the couch. I was about to get back to my room when I heard the newscaster spoke.

"_Jacob and Bella? Or Edward and Bella? Or maybe Edward and Tanya? People are still confused. But with what happened these days, one thing is for sure. Something is going on with Bella and Edward and the young actor just confirmed everything last night when an incident happened to his house that he is almost robbed"_

Then the video of the paparazzis asking him played…he nodded that we are together and we are staying in the same house.

"_It is true that they are staying at the same house. But some fans are asking, if they are together…why do they date their friends last premiere of Edward and Tanya's movie? Is that because Bella and Edward got a fight? Absolutely positive. With pictures the day before the premiere where Bella is crying at Edward's mansion, we think that's the reason. Moving on, the two spent their 'reunion' after fighting at a mall yesterday where they watched movies and ate dinner. Sure thing they missed each other because they are so sweet at these pictures"_ Then the pictures of us which I saw last night were again seen on the TV.

"_Today's poll: Bella and Edward or Tanya and Edward? Your choice"_

"I'm sure Tanya saw all of that" Edward muttered, smiling.

"Sure do" I mumbled.

"Oh, and bella…we'll go to my mom at lunch. In the meantime, write your rules in a bond paper, and then we're going to sign it later. It's like a contract"

"Yes sir!" I jokingly said.

I went to my room and started writing.

**Rules.**

1. Everything listed here should be followed. If not, the deal is automatically broken.

2. The deal should only last for a year.

3. What is written here is official. After signing this contract, rules cannot be changed again.

4. Only the two of us had this copy, no photocopy allowed.

5. Friends, families or even relatives should not know even a single thing about the deal.

6. We will only act as a couple in public if needed.

7. We CANNOT fall in love with each other.

8. No dating and flirting with others allowed. If needed, one should know.

9. We will stay at this house and do the household chores equally.

10. The other should be warned if you invited someone to visit the house.

I only had 10 rules. I can't think of anything…I wrote it again in another paper for his copy.

* * *

><p>It was maybe 11 am when I went out of my room and to the living room. Edward is still writing his own. I sat beside him and he looked up.<p>

"I bet you got 100 rules. It took you 3 hours before you went out of that room"

"I surfed the net…I only had 10"

He laughed. "10? Seriously? Don't wanna add anything?"

"I'm okay with 10…how many is yours?"

"50"

My jaw dropped and he laughed. "50? THAT'S INSANE!"

"Ok, let's just staple these. Yours at front"

We did and he read the 10 rules. "That's easy"

"Yeah"

"I already wrote this 50 in another paper for your copy" He mumbled.

I sat there and read his rules.

**Rules.**

11. You should accompany me to places where I needed you to be with me.

12. My parents and Alice should believe we are together, and so are friends.

13. Do not hurt Tanya.

Seriously? Hurt Tanya? Geez!

14. You should take care of the plants…not me! :)

15. Jog with me in the morning…PLEASE!

16. I can give you presents whenever I want… :P

17. Don't go inside my room unless I told you

18. I'll call you babe =] call me honey (only with others)

19. Or maybe call me whatever sweet name you want….no irritating names!

I stopped reading. All of this is silly…if I continued reading this; I'll laugh my whole life.

"Ok, deal"

"You ain't still finished reading it. You might want to delete some things" He muttered.

"No, it's okay. I hate reading things like these" I took the ball pen and signed it at the bottom. He smiled and did the same.

"Hid this into somewhere where no one can see" He said.

"Okay"

"Oh, and get ready. We'll go to my house now"

"Hmmm" I stood up and went to my room. I changed into jeans and a simple long sleeve since it's cold today. I hid the rules at the drawer at a pocket of my jacket.

"I'm ready" I told him when I went back to the living room. He wore jeans and a v-neck long sleeve. We both laughed.

He got his keys and we closed the curtains again. We locked the door and he drove the car out of the house. I locked the gate first before going inside the car.

"We should get a new alarm system" I told him.

"I'll let someone do it…I'll call my assistant for that" He muttered.

"Gosh! Good thing we're going to your house, I miss Luce so much! She's a cutie" I said and he laughed.

"They love to see you too"

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! THANKS! LOVE MUCH!<strong>


	11. Chapter11 First Official Girlfriend Day

**Chapter 11**

**First Official Girlfriend Day**

* * *

><p>So I kept on looking at the window and to Edward the whole ride to the Cullen's house. Yeah I know, I'm pretty pathetic to feel nervous but you can't blame me. I'm his girlfriend now…even though I'm just a fake one.<p>

"What are you thinking? You look nervous" Edward suddenly distracted me from my thoughts.

"I am nervous" I said and he laughed. "Why are you laughing?" I frowned.

"You are nervous? You already met my family for days…it's not a big deal anymore" He laughed at me again.

"I'm not nervous whether they would still like me or not, I'm nervous of what your father will say. What if he got mad at you? I mean, I'm just you're tutor remember and suddenly now I'm pretending as your girlfriend! That's crazy you know…"

"My father? Bella, you saw him in a very different perspective way. My father is not like any other Dad who chooses the path their child should pick. My Dad made me choose my own decisions, whether it's the good thing or not. He lets me, Rose and even Luce to learn from our mistake and grow up independently"

"Huh?" I asked as he drove.

"When me and Tanya became together, I knew my father didn't want that. But he still didn't tell me any bad word about my relationship with Tanya. I bet he will still do that with you"

I didn't say a word after that and neither is he. Someone about what he said still lingers in my thought. His father doesn't want Tanya. Why? Why even Rosalie does tell me they don't want Tanya? What is it about her they don't like? I know she's a bitch but not so much. I also know she's a brat but is that the reason why they hate her? Maybe yes. Maybe.

When he stopped the car in front of the mansion, he quickly went out and opened my door. I smiled at his 'fake' gentleman thing…

I grabbed his hand and surprisingly, he didn't let go of it. He tossed his car keys to the guard who welcomed it. That guard parked the car into the garage at the side of this mansion. Geez, lots of paparazzis are already at the gate taking picture of us. Me and Edward pretended like we didn't saw them. How did they know we are here? That's weird.

When we entered his house, his mom startled me. She quickly ran towards me and hugged me. Edward just laughed but still didn't let go of my hand…such an actor.

His father walked to us and hand out his hand. Very well-mannered.

"Bella! We miss you!" Esme said.

"I do miss you all too. It's been three days" I joked.

"Yeah, well I'm glad you two are together" She told me and Edward. Edward smiled.

"Lunch is ready" His mom said and we both nodded. Where is luce? I miss her so much!

We all sat at the dining room immediately since we are all hungry…haha. I already got used to this.

But today was extra special. All the foods were grander and it looks like there was a fiesta today.

I sat beside Edward and Rosalie, on her side is Emmett. In front of Edward is his mom and in front of me is Luce. I waved hi at her and she waved back at me.

I miss you so much! - I mouthed. She smiled…

We started eating and it became quiet…funny really.

Edward seems the same but his family isn't. They look so curious at us.

Oh I know why…hmmm.

Rosalie cleared her throat and everyone looked at her, including me.

"I've seen your photos Bella; I swear it makes me say 'aww!' They are all so cute and sweet!" She said and I blushed.

Should we really be talking about this? Now I'm regretting signing the deal. Geez, Bella…stop it!

"Ohh" The only word I can reply. I don't know what to say! What if Edward got mad at me again like when I replied at Tanya…

"I thought you two are just friends" Carlisle suddenly asked and all the stares went to him.

"We are before" Edward cowardly said and everyone laughed.

"Good point" His mom said and we all laughed again.

"Dad, of course spending time with each other at school and at home will develop something" Rose said.

"You know Bella…I know your parents before, Charlie and Renee right?" Carlisle said. I curiously looked at him.

"You know them? How?" I asked. He didn't mention those before.

"They're my great friends. We knew each other when they bought their house and me and esme are doing the same. We shared ideas and thoughts. The year their house was built was the year this house is also built. We are at the funeral when they died. I'm so sorry about your loss. Of course you won't remember us, we tried to hide from people who knew us before then" He said and I realized everyone is staring at me, maybe measuring my expression.

I smiled at him. "Its okay, wherever they are…I'm sure they're great that I met you two"

"And to have Edward with you, of course" Esme said and I smiled.

I looked at Edward and he frowned…not frown as in mad but frowns as if he's guilty at something.

"Yeah" Edward suddenly agreed and smiled. He's acting…I'm sure of that.

"How did you two met again?" She asked me.

"At the library" I said then laughed, remembering Edward and what he did to me.

"I'm reading something when I saw her" Edward immediately said. Maybe he's afraid I might say the flip-me-off thing. Hahaha.

"You know how to read?" Emmett said then laughed loudly. Everyone laughed including me.

Edward stood up and we all became stunned. He's so sensitive? Huh? When someone jokes over him he just became mad?

He started to walk but I immediately clasped my hand into his.

Edward looked at me and I gave him a look that says 'come on, don't mind him okay?'

He stared at me for seconds before he sat. I was surprised he did what I wanted him to do. And I'm also surprised, he still didn't let go of my hand. Weird.

"Told yah mom, they're sweet" Rosalie said and Esme laughed.

"Sorry" Emmett mumbled and Luce laughed.

"Anyway, what are you two planning now?" Carlisle changed the subject.

"It's okay with her going with me in public but I'm thinking of stopping school" Edward mumbled.

"What?" I involuntarily asked.

"Well with us in public, every move we do can be detailed in newspaper or etc"

"But what about my studies?" I asked him.

"Home school"

"We'll talk about this later" I said. Us, stopping school is not in the rules.

I removed my hand over Edward. Now I'm in the bad mood, hope no one will realized that.

"I think Home school is a good idea for a little privacy" Carlisle muttered. Yeah right, MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS! PLEASE!

"Bella, is it true about the robbery thing last night?" They asked. I nodded.

"Yeah it was terrifying, I'm the one who saw the robbers. Good thing Edward got a paintball gun….it's kinda useful"

"Tell me everything!" Esme demanded.

And so, like a story telling, I told them everything. Good thing they didn't asked why we fought. I don't want to explain things that I had to lie to them again.

"Wow" Emmett said.

"Yeah w-o-w" Rose said.

"Good thing you two are safe now, I told you Edward, you should stay here" Esme said.

"And leave bella there? Nope" He said.

"Is it true you two are staying together?" Carlisle asked.

"Yep" Edward coolly said.

"Why can't you two just stay here?" Rose told us.

"I like the house there, you have no neighbors and stuffs" Edward muttered.

"Well this house is always open for you two, if you two changed your minds…" Carlisle said.

"Thanks" I replied.

"I'm glad you two are together, I like Bella for you son" Carlisle said and I smiled.

"I like her too" Edward said and we all laughed.

We ate desserts and talked again. This time about Luce's school, Rosalie's modeling project, Carlisle's books…and Esme's passion in cooking. She promised me she's visit the house sooner to teach me how to cook and where is Alice staying.

After eating, we all stood up. The maids were already there fixing everything. Cleaning everything…

"So are you two staying until midnight?" Esme asked.

"Nope, we have school tomorrow mom" Edward said.

"Why are you also absent Rosalie?" I asked her.

"I'm lazy today" She said and I laughed.

We all stayed at the living room but all of them had their own business. Edward's parents were watching TV, Rose and Emmett talking at the side, Edward…at my side, watching me play with Luce.

Its fun spending some time with his family and with Luce, this girl is such a cutie! Smile doesn't want to fade in my face whenever I saw her. But I'm tired now…

"Should we go home now?" I asked Edward but he shook his head.

"Maybe in the afternoon" He mumbled to me. Why are we staying here?

"Mom, we'll just be at my room" He said and her mom just nodded. He held my hand then we ran to the elevator. I swear he's so lazy…I mean, we can use stairs. At my house, we only use stairs even though it's in the third floor or something…but here? He's room is only on the second floor!

"I told you my Dad would like you" He said and I looked at him. He's on good mood today…

The elevator door opened and we walked to his room. He locked the door and I frowned at him.

"How many times did I said not to lock the door? I mean, Edward-" I started to scold him but he stopped me with a quick kiss. Then he unlocked the door.

I stayed stunned. He kissed me. AGAIN! GOSH!

"Why did you just do that?" I slowly said. He sat at his bed then laughed.

"Why can't I?"

"You freaking kissed me!" I lowered my voice a little. I'm quite worried if someone heard us.

"So?"

"Edward! That's out of rules" I said angrily.

"Lemme see, you didn't read all the rules huh?" He said then he stood up. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I pushed him off, that only made him laugh more.

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

"Number 30" He said.

"30? What does it says?" I almost shouted at him and he smirked.

"I can kiss you everytime I want. When I'm bored…when I'm making fun of you…when you're mad" He smiled.

I froze. He must be kidding me.

"You're joking" I said.

"Go home and you can read it" He smiled crookedly again.

"GEEZ! ARE YOU BORN TO IRRITATE AND MAKE ME SUFFER? GOSH! I should have read everything first before signing it!" I said.

"Told you…and number 31 say I can hug you ANYTIME I want" He said laughingly and I groaned. He sat at the bed again then laughed more.

"I hate you Edward Cullen" I stated the fact.

"Good because you said we can't fall in love with each other" He said.

"Why do you have to write those rules anyway? Kiss? Hug?"

"Fun. Boredom" He told me.

"You're getting in my nerves!" I said and he laughed at me again.

"Hahaha"

I crossed my arm then someone opened the door.

"Now why are you laughing? I can hear your voice outside" Rosalie asked and went inside the room. She sat at the couch.

"Bella's mad at me" He answered then laughed again. Rose looked at me then back to Edward again.

"And you're happy about it?" Rose asked him, sounding like it's unbelievable.

OF COURSE EDWARD'S UNBELIEVABLE!

"She looks cute when she's mad. Especially when she can't do anything" He said.

"She's a girl Edward! Stop making fun of her! She's your girlfriend not your toy!" Rose said.

Correction, I'm his toy not his girlfriend! ARGH!

"Don't even try to convince him Rose, there is nothing you can do to make up his boneheaded stupid brain" I hissed and went out of the room.

"See, I told you she's pissed off" I heard rose said.

"Fine!" Edward said and before I can go to the elevator, he was already at my back, holding my elbow… stopping me.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

I turned around and pushed his hand off my elbow.

"Go away from you" I said.

"You can't"

"Why's that?"

"Because I don't want you to…Look, I'm sorry Bella"

"I'm tired of your sorry okay? So do me a favor and go away!" I told him.

He hugged me suddenly.

"Edward!" I almost shouted.

"I'm not going to let go until you are still mad at me, Bella. And you can't command me to stop this. It's in the rules" He said, hugging me tightly.

I became quiet. Should I tell him I'm not mad even though I am still mad? Yeah. The only way.

"How cute!" Rose suddenly said, taking pictures of us. I blushed then spoke at Edward.

"Fine!" I whispered to his ears.

"Don't attack me" He joked to me.

"Whatever" I said.

He let go of me and smiled at Edward.

"I don't care if you post that on your twitter or facebook" He said knowing that his sister would probably do something and that the blockmail is the video.

I laughed at Rose when she pouted.

I heard the elevator door opened and I almost went inside when Edward caught my hand.

"Let's stay at my room for a while" He muttered and I can't do anything but to nod. And that is because Rosalie is still watching us.

We went back to his room, ignoring his sister's teasing thing…

"The reason why I locked the doors" He mumbled.

"Whatever" I said and we went to sit at his bed. We lie down there and he spoke.

"I miss my room already" He said.

"Maybe you should go stay here and give me my house back" I told him.

"Why are you still mad at me? We can't fight because of small things Bella"

"Oh? So you're the only one who is allowed? The reason you got mad at Emmett earlier?" I spat at him.

"Shhh, you're so hot-tempered. Relax; What I'm saying is we should both change about that. I don't want us fighting especially when we'll have to leave together for a year" He said.

"Fine, okay" I said.

"You're still mad at me!" He demanded.

I exhaled. Ok, I'm not mad anymore.

"I'm not okay? Can't we just go home? I'm tired already. We still have school tomorrow" I said and he sat.

"Sure princess"

"Princess?" I asked.

"That's what I'm going to call you starting today"

"Ugh"

"You're my princess"

"A princess doesn't have to do things she don't want to do…I'm far from that"

"Princess stays" He mumbled.

"Fine! But I'm not going to call you my prince" I stuck out my tongue and he laughed.

"I didn't told you to call me that"

"Good"

"Let's go home"

We both stood up and walked to the elevator. When we were downstairs, we saw his Parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, We should go home now, thanks for the lunch and the time you spent with us" I told them and Esme hugged me.

"Call me mom" I smiled at that.

"I'll get used to it" I said.

"You can call me dad" Carlisle said and we all laughed.

"Okay Dad" I said then laughed again.

I waved at Luce, Rose and Emmett. They waved back to me…

"Bye Mom" Edward said then hugged his mom.

"Bye" I said.

Outside, Edward's car is already in front. The guard gave him the keys but before we can get inside the car, I heard someone.

"Young master" We both looked around and saw Marie, his maid, running to us.

"Yeah Marie?" He asked.

"Your assistant dropped this by, she said she will be out of town for a week but everything you needed is arranged. This is your schedule and if you have questions, you can call her…" Marie smiled at him.

"Thanks" Edward smiled back.

"I'm glad you changed your mind"

"Yeah" Edward said.

"You two look perfect together" She said then she went back to the mansion. I stared at her for a while then sat at the passenger's seat.

Edward started to drive.

I know what she's saying about changing Edward's mind. When I first stayed at Edward's room, I pretended to be asleep and heard Edward say to Marie that he still likes Tanya. Maybe she's thinking Edward changed and now he loves me. Hilarious.

"So what is it really with you and your maid?" I said.

"Marie?"

"Who else?" I said.

"What about her?"

"Do you two have a background?"

"Background?"

"Like…you know, relationship" I told him and he chuckled.

"Relationship? We're just friends" He said.

"Friends? Why do you always in good mood with him? Why does your always not in the good mood with me?" I said then pouted.

"So you're jealous?" He stopped the car and looked at me. I can see we are the only one in this road.

"Jealous? Edward, no! I just…it seems unfair" I said.

"Unfair? How?" He said.

"You are always teasing me, irritating and annoying me…and your mood swings kills me! But when it comes to Marie, all you do is always smile. I think it's unfair!"

"So you're jealous"

"I'm not!"

"Marie had been working for me since we were 11. Of course, she's like a part of family to me. And there is nothing she'd done to make me frown"

"Whatever" I said. I just can't understand why he is like that to her and to me.

"Don't be jealous, she's just family…you are well…"

I raised an eyebrow and he laughed.

"Don't think I'll say love of my life because if I said that, maybe I'm drunk already"

"I thought you'll say 'the monster of my life'…" I said and he laughed.

"Didn't I told you let's not fight? Why are we fighting now?"

"We are not fighting…I'm just asking"

"Well I answered your question"

Then a bus passed through us. At that moment, I didn't realize we are leaning to each other. We leaned out and I stared at the window.

"Time to go home" He said and started the engine.

We drove back to our house.

Edward and I were glad when we saw no-waiting-paparazzis. Nice…

He locked the gates and I helped him with the curtains.

"I'm going to put automatic curtains…the one where you can control remote it to open and close"

"That's cool" I said.

"And we already have alarm system in the house" He said.

I went to the door and saw an alarm system. I glanced at the windows to see alarm burglar locks.

"What's the code?"

"Your birthday"

"Really?"

"Uh-huh" He said.

Why would he pick my birthday? Weird.

"Goodnight!" I shouted because I'm already near my bedroom.

"Night" Heard him say as he walked to the stairs.

I quickly went to my room, locked it and opened the drawer. I reached for the pocket of a jacket and looked at the rules.

He is damn right about the rules number 30 and 31. He is not lying to me!

Kiss me every time he wanted? Why? Why is he trying to kill me?

I wanted to back up to our deal but from what I heard earlier at the lunch, my parents cherished this house. I can get this back. I would just suffer a little longer.

Since it was cold today, I changed into pajamas and long-sleeves. School tomorrow will kill me. I can feel it.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! MHUAH! <strong>


	12. Chapter 12 Hell on school

**Chapter 12**

**Hell on school**

* * *

><p>I woke up earlier than Edward, cooking for his breakfast. I still haven't finished reading but I am sure I saw something in the rules that says, 'cook for me at breakfast please'.<p>

I'm starting to hate him again.

The rules are bursting out of my brain. I only wrote 10 rules that are bearable but he's rules are not!

Well, I'm not going to give up! Never!

Since I was early, I left the food at the table. I didn't open the curtains since we are both leaving for school. I went to the bathroom and showered. Couple of minutes passed and I changed into simple jeans, sneakers and long sleeve…It was still cold.

I decided to pony-tailed my hair. When I went back to the dining room, Edward is also dressed up already and about to sit at the chair.

"Starting to think if you'd like to be the maid here" He said.

"Nooooo way"

"Salary ten times than my assistant" He said. I thought about it for a moment. What if I earned the money he needed? How much was it anyway? But I hate being the maid.

"Thanks but no thanks. I don't want my hands to work for you…"

"So you already read all the rules? I assumed not. Because if you are, you'll probably kill me right now"

"Your right"

"Always am" He said as he chews his breakfast.

"Are there lots of rules that are worst than 30 and 31?"

"There is one" He said and he laughed.

I raised both my eyebrows but he just shook his head.

"Just read it" He mumbled and I let it go.

We ate only for a short time, brushed our teeth's and went to school.

We are ten minutes early but its okay for me. I still have to get my things at my locker.

When we both went out of the car, everyone looked at us…no stare at us. Looking at the way me and Edward talked and looked at each other. This is awkward.

"Get used to this" He said.

"It's not easy" I whispered.

"It would be. It should be" He muttered then hugged me quickly.

I tried to smile…

"Don't forget number 8" He said. No flirting or dating. FLIRTING? Seriously.

"Maybe you should tell that to yourself" I said laughing, he also laughed but started to walk.

"See you at free time princess" He waved then run to his building.

Then as I walked to my building, I heard girls talking.

"_Did Edward just call her princess?"_

"_So all the pictures are real?"_

"_Of course they are! The kissing and stuffs are real!"_

"_Bella is so lucky"_

"_Edward is also lucky" A guy said._

"_I wish to be her"_

"_In our dreams! They are perfect for each other!"_

"_Oh yeah! The way he stares at her melts me!"_

"_Wonder how can she breathe if he does that"_

"_They are really in love with each other"_

"_Why's that?"_

"_They are living together"_

Then I passed through them and they stayed quiet.

The way he stares at me? What do they mean? Maybe I should use internet to see the pictures.

I got my math book then went to my seat. Five minutes before the bell ring.

"Hey" I said to Jacob.

"Hi Bells, Why are you absent yesterday?"

"Edward gives me a list of excuses just not to get to school" I said jokingly and we both laughed.

"What did you two did yesterday?"

"Stayed at home then went to Mrs. Cullen"

"Oh, well good thing for you. The boredom strikes here yesterday"

We both laughed.

"So Jacob, What did I miss yesterday?"

"Nothing, did you know everyone here, even the teachers are talking about the 'you and edward' thing. It's pretty repetitive. Our math teacher seems to be a fan, he gave us free time"

"Wow. That's weird"

"Yeah right? All we did the whole one hour is talked about what happened on since you are absent"

"That's embarrassing" I said and he laughed.

"Yeah"

"Good thing your music teacher is absent. You don't have to endure another hour with her today. Mine is alive and deadly so I'll better be good at arts" I laughed at him.

"Nice, hey Jake…do you heard something from Tanya?" I asked.

"She seems stiff about the whole campus new gossip. Maybe she's still feeling something for Edward, hey no offense but just saying"

"She's weird"

"Yeah she is, she always am. I think she cut class yesterday"

"Wew"

Then the bell rang. Our math teacher told me that me and Edward should stay together forever. I just smiled. AWKWARD! GOSH!

At music, I just stayed at the room because the substitute teacher doesn't know anything about the music. Every Tuesday, I have Statistics.

Good thing I already read the topic she discussed yesterday, I didn't had a hard time answering the quiz.

Can't believe it's already homeroom. I have to see Edward's damn face again and pretend pretend and pretend! All this time, people are looking at me. Some guys even went to me and asked for an autograph. CRAZY! I'm not an actress! Go find Edward please!

I planned on hiding to Edward at my free time. I went quickly to the library and hid to where we first met. I'm pretty sure he won't be here and he won't think I'm here.

It was always pretty dark here and I sat and played at my phone. A minute later, someone put his hand on mouth, making me unable to shout.

"It's me princess" He let go of me then sat beside me.

"Stop doing that to me, you scared me"

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"Why are you here?" I repeated his question.

"I saw you walked to here, now can you answer mine?"

"I wanted to stay away from you" I smiled.

"Psh. Stop it, come on…let's not stay here"

"I wanna stay here; you know I hate the popularity thing"

"You can't hide in here forever"

"Who says I'm going to hide here forever?"

"You are in a bad mood today…hmmm…I think I can do something to take that away"

"Like what?"

Then he leaned and pressed his lips into mine. I was shocked at first then when I was about to pull out and shout at him, he put his hands on my face and kissed me more. AND I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHY I KISSED HIM BACK at the end before he pulled out and smiled at me.

"We okay now?" He asked teasingly.

I just looked at him then bit my lip. I'm so going to punch this guy!

"You really love me, do you? You keep on taking advantages! Why did you kiss me?" I said and he only laughed.

"Hmmm" He said.

"Hmm-mmm yourself" I told him, blushing. Good thing it was pretty dark…

He laughed.

"Stop doing that please, we are in school besides what if someone saw us?" I said.

"No one is around" He mumbled.

"We are still in school baby" I joked. He smirked at the sound of baby…

"Okay Princess, whatever you say" He said.

"Thank you"

"Anytime"

We stayed at the library, not talking. He made me rest my head on his shoulder as I played games in my phone.

Then the bell rang. We both stood up and went to the cafeteria.

Alice, Jasper and Jacob are waiting. On the other table, Rose, Emmett and Tanya are waiting.

Where will I sit? If I sat at Alice's…everyone will be confused why I won't sit with Edward. If I sat at Rose's…my friends would be jealous.

I frowned and Edward saw it. We went to the line and ordered food. He had our tray on his hand but he made me sit into a table on the corner where no one is sitting.

"Why will we sit here?" I asked but sat anyway.

"I know what you thought. I think privacy matters now" He said and took a bite of his sandwich.

"Can't you just sit with Tanya and I'll sit at Alice's?"

"Can't leave you…what would people think? That we are fighting? Nuh-uh" He said.

"True" I agreed.

We ate silently…maybe because there is nothing to talk about. Fans interrupted us…they asked for Edward's and mine's signature. His bodyguards stayed outside the cafeteria…wonder why…

Then my phone rang as same as Edward's.

I checked it and it says 'video message'.

I opened it because I'm curious. I almost fell on my seat when I saw myself and Edward on the video, good thing I got a good grip on my chair.

The WHOLE library thing was on this video. It started when Edward scared me and sat beside me. WORST PART is they also got the KISSING THING! I heard everyone say aww and I looked up. EVERYONE in this cafeteria have the video in their cell phones.

I looked back and the video stopped when we stood up.

"wow" I said and looked at Edward. He frowned then stood up.

"Who took this video?" He said loudly, everyone looked at him.

"I said, WHO TOOK THE VIDEO?" He said again. I stood up and went to him.

"Stop, let it go" I said pleadingly for I was sure no one will speak.

He looked at me but didn't obey me.

"Whoever took this video, you got only ten seconds to say who you are before I used my sources to track who you are" He said and everyone looked around.

I counted….5.6…then someone stood up and raised his hand.

Mike.

He looks like he's going to cry…

"Mike?" I asked.

"You know him?" Edward asked me. I nodded…I swear he will punch mike because he started to walk to him. I quickly held his hand.

"Edward, calm down" I said. He sighed then held my hand tighter but went to Mike.

"Are you sure it was you?" Edward said.

"Yes" Mike said, eyes almost teary.

"Why?" Edward hissed. I pulled him closer to me…if he punches this guy, it would be in the news!

"I…uhmmm…I'm jealous!" He said then cried. Everyone is watching us, the bodyguards circling us.

"JEALOUS?" Edward almost shouted. I squeezed his hand and he looked at me.

I gave him a look that says please-calm-down.

"I like bella! And you just stole her" Mike said then ran. One of the bodyguards caught him but I told him to let Mike go. He ran away, crying like a baby.

I know he likes me but only like a crush…He can't be that desperate.

Edward looked at me then laughed. He leaned to me and spoke at my ear. I can even feel his breathe…

"Wow…he really is blind huh?" He laughed then looked at me. I glared at him and let go of his hand.

"Maybe" I said and he laughed again.

"I'm just joking princess, don't be mad" He touched my cheek then let it go.

"Fine fine…You know I can't believe everything. Mike…I mean Newton could do that! The only worst thing about the video is they saw the embarrassing part" I whispered.

"Told you get used to it" He said and I laughed at him.

"You should say it to yourself…you got mad at him not me!" I stuck my tongue out and laughed at him.

"You're silly" He said and we both laughed. We went back to our table and ate again.

I know everyone is still looking at us like they are watching a movie.

H-i-l-a-r-i-o-u-s.

The bell rang and we both went to biology room.

There I first saw Tanya today, she didn't look at us. She just stayed reading something.

When me and Edward sat at our chair, I saw him looked at her then frowned.

Maybe Edward is thinking if Tanya saw our video or not…maybe he's thinking why she is not reacting as a jealous girl right now.

Edward's phone rang and he looked at it. I didn't mind asking what it was. I opened my book and read the 'possible lesson' they've discussed yesterday or the other day when I am absent.

"Do you know what they've done yesterday?" I whispered to Edward.

"How should I know? We are both absents" He said lowly, almost as if like he's saying I'm so stupid not to know. I frowned at him.

"I'm sorry…that is why I'm asking" I said and he looked away.

What is wrong with him? One moment he was so sweet he keeps on making this fake relationship real and now he's acting mad at me again! Seriously, what the hell is his problem?

So we stayed not talking, both mad at each other. Good thing no one seems to realize that. When the bell rang, I groaned because the next subject would be PE and it's volleyball for me today.

Everyone stood up and Edward almost left me alone. I wanted to confront him so badly.

* * *

><p>When we were outside, I asked him immediately.<p>

"Are you mad?" He looked around and to my eyes and nodded.

"Why?" I asked.

"Didn't I tell you about rule number 8?"

"8? I didn't flirt or date with anyone" I said.

"Really? Then what do you call this?" He handed me his phone and I looked into it.

A picture of me and Jacob. Both of us laughing and looking at each other's eyes.

The picture was taken this morning.

"What's wrong with this?" I asked him.

"Ask yourself…why did you break the rule?"

"I'm not flirting with Jacob! Gosh! Edward, we are laughing because of some joke at class…whoever pictured this just wanted us to fight. Edward, I'm not flirting!" I said.

"From what I see, you are lying"

"Baby…I. am. not. flirting. with. others" I said and he sighed and pulled me into a hug.

"Keep it that way" He said and I pushed him away.

"Can I remind you of something? It's the word 'FAKE!' Why are you acting like a real boyfie?" I asked.

"Guess I just liked to see you get mad" He replied then laughed.

"We would be late for PE, come on" I said and we ran to the gym.

* * *

><p>I changed into my PE uniform. Bad thing is I forgot to bring my jogging pants. I only had my shorts…<p>

What the hell? Everyone knows how shy I am. I didn't mind it and wore the shorts.

When I went to the gym, I saw Edward and Jacob playing basketball. They are both not on the same team.

The game isn't still starting. I went to the other side of the gym where all the girls are in there. Everyone looked at me…WHY ONLY ME? I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE WEARING SHORTS! Some girls too!

The game started and even Edward's…

Tanya is my opponent. My team is winning…I can feel it!

One more round and the game is finished when I heard the coach whistle.

"Beware! Boyfriend alert" He shouted then laughed at me. I looked around and saw Edward walking to me with a ball on his right hand.

Everyone laughed at us and they are STARING at us.

"What's up?" I asked, totally curious why the coach had to stop the game. I know they are already done but we are not!

He stopped walking and looked to me from head to toe then back again without blinking his eyes.

"Why are you wearing shorts?" He said.

"I forgot my jogging pants" I told him. I didn't know why but I'm feeling kind of embarrassed now.

"You shouldn't played the game if you're wearing shorts"

"Told yah beware" The coach shouted and everyone laughed. Some girls said, 'wish he can be like that to me'

"What's wrong with that?" I asked.

"I don't like guys staring at you…and your legs as you play"

"They are?"

I looked at some guys at the bleacher. They looked away.

"I…uhmmm" I started to say something but I don't know what to say anymore.

"Next time, tell me if you forgot it, I'll call someone to pick it up for you"

"Hilarious"

"Maybe I just love you so much" He said and walked back to his team. Some guys teased him and girls keep saying 'aww….that was so cute'.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Tanya run away. No one realizes because they are watching me blush.

"Back to game" I shouted at the coach and he laughed.

"Teenage love is the best" He said then whistled.

And like what I said, our team won. Everyone gave me a high five, some even hugged me.

I never knew they like me. I mean, before, when we won because of me, they congratulated other girl.

I smiled and went to change.

Guess I have a high score in PE now.

When I went out of the locker room, I saw Jacob and he went to me.

"Good game" He muttered.

"Really? Thanks"

"You know I've never seen Edward acted like that" He said. Why does he like talking about Edward anyway?

"What do you mean?"

"I never seen Edward became sweet at someone. His relationship with Tanya is more like just a pure friendship to him…I think. Well I never knew anything about them so…Maybe I'm wrong"

"Hmmm"

"Bella!" I heard Edward and we both glanced to him.

"Yep?" I asked.

"Where have you been? I've been finding you"

"Oh, sorry" I said and Jacob whispered to me.

"I'd better go before he became jealous" He told me and I smiled at him apologetically.

"See you later Edward" He said to Edward then walked out of the gym.

"You and Jacob huh?" Edward teasingly said.

"We are just friends"

"Whatever"

We walked to my next class which is English.

"Did I mention to you that Tanya went out of the gym when you did your scene earlier?"

I told him as I watched him starting to smile.

"You didn't mentioned it but I'm glad you told me now, see you at dismissal princess" Then he kissed my cheek.

"Ok baby" I jokingly said. Three girls stared at us.

A couple of seconds after I went inside, Ms. Rachelle looked at all of us.

"New sitting arrangement today" Everyone groaned but she continued saying who should we sit with.

"Tanya Denali, sit beside Bella Swan" I frowned at the teacher. Good thing she didn't saw.

"Ohh, cat fight coming" A group of guys said and Tanya just smiled at them.

"Hey there" She said as she sat beside me.

"Hi"

"Well gotta say, I'm impressed by your volleyball skills. First on swimming and now…geesh!" She said then laughed. I did too.

"I'm pretty athletic" I said.

Tanya isn't really a brat. I mean, if she is, she won't act like this. She's pretty good.

"So I'm surprised with all these stuffs. I mean, Edward tells me all…and what he did last after party is really not him. No offense but it's weird"

"What's weird with that?"

"Edward gave you a promise ring. He didn't even tell me you two are together. It is less than a week when we first saw you and now…you two are living together. Wow" She said.

"Guess love changes everything" I mumbled.

"I agree" She said.

Then the discussion starts. By the end of it, me and Tanya became friends. Weird huh? But she's bearable…she sometimes says things that offends you but it's easy to let that go.

"See you some other time Bella" She said and smiled at me before going somewhere I don't know where.

I went to the parking lot and saw Edward. He is sitting at the hood of his car, talking with LOTS of girls who keep on giggling.

The picture isn't good. What if someone thought he's a playboy…but who cares? But I still don't like it.

No flirting…he said. I wrote that. We both should do that.

"Hey girls, I think it's time to let go of my baby now" I told them as I went to Edward and hugged him. He kissed my hair then laughed.

"_You call him baby?" A girl asked._

"Yeah" I said.

"Well you two are sweeter than the before one…I mean Tanya and Edward" They said and laughed.

"Bye" They all said and went out.

"I like it when you're really acting like my real girlfriend"

"That's because you like me" I teased him.

"We better go home now" He said and opened the passenger's door. I sat there and watched him walked to the driver's seat. He started the engine.

"Me and Tanya are friends now" I said to him and he laughed.

"You? Tanya? You and Tanya? Really? Wow"

"What's unbelievable with that?"

"Tanya don't like girls who are not as rich as she is…she even don't like your look"

"You can't know she don't like my look"

"Trust me with that"

"Well she's nice to me"

"Wonder why" He mumbled and we changed topic.

* * *

><p>On our way to home, we talked about why he had to act like that on PE, all I heard from him is…it's going to be in news and everyone will talk about us again and he'll be more popular and his movie would be seen by more fans now.<p>

At home, he cooked for dinner. Pretty impressive for a guy who knows how to cook…the food was delicious and because I'm in the mood, I volunteered on washing the dishes. As I washed the dishes, he made his staffs or whatever put an automatic curtain.

It was past 9 when the house became quiet again. Me and Edward stayed at the living room, doing our assignments. I called Alice and asked how is she. We talked for minutes before I yawned and she told me to go sleep.

"Edward-" I was about to say Goodnight when I saw him sleeping on the couch.

"Ed" I tapped his cheek and he opened his eyes.

"Go upstairs, and sleep there. You'll feel stiff in the morning if you sleep here" I said and he frowned.

"3rd floor is too tiring to walk to. Can't I sleep at your room?"

"And what? Made me sleep here at the couch?"

"We can sleep at your bed"

"I'm not going to sleep beside you" I muttered and he yawned.

"You already did…back at my room when you're in fever"

"Well I'm sleeping that time. I don't know I slept beside you…I had fever!"

"Rule number 46, I can sleep at your bed beside you, go read it…can I sleep now?" He begged.

RULE NUMBER 46? YOU MUST BE KIDDINGME! WHAT KIND OF RULES IS THAT?

I saw him yawned again and his eyes are starting to close again.

"Okay okay, come on" We stood up and went to my room.

I hate his rules…really!

He slept at the right side already. I went to the bathroom and changed into a t-shirt and pajamas again. I checked everything first, the door locks, the windows…everything before going back to my room.

Guess I don't have a choice…I turned off the light and slept beside him.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I'm starting to like this deal.

All the rules are silly things she won't expect. It's her fault anyway…she should have read it first before signing it. Now she can't do anything but to let me sleep beside her.

She went out of the room and went back after a couple of minutes. I peeked and saw her in pajamas and t-shirt. She turned off the light and slept beside me, her back facing me.

I waited for minutes before I closed our distance. I wanted to annoy her tonight…I just wanted to make fun of her. She's super cute when she doesn't have any choice left. I wrapped my arm around her waist, pretending I stretched. It's like a bear hug, only that I'm on the back. My lips pressed into her neck…wonder what she'll do…ahhaha. This is so fun!

"Hmmm" I heard her groaned. She must be really tired because she fell asleep already.

I didn't spoke. I pretended to be asleep…

I felt her squirm but my hold is too tight for her to get out.

"Edward…" She yawned. Guess I woke her up.

I closed my eyes and later on, I felt her trying to loosen my hug. But she can't.

"Edward, get off me, wake up!" She said and i didn't move.

I heard her sighed and tried to pull away again but finally she gave up.

"Hate you" She whispered. My cheek pressed into her neck.

"I hate you Edward Cullen" She repeated then yawned.

Minutes later, I opened my eyes…She is already sleeping.

I didn't let go of the hug…it felt like hugging a teddy bear or a pillow.

And the smell of her hair is good too. Like strawberry or something.

"Sorry" I muttered.

"Goodnight Princes" I mumbled and closed my eyes.

Did I mention she looks cute while sleeping? Haha.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I woke up at four in the morning, maybe because I'm not used to sleeping with someone who is hugging you. He still had his arm wrapped around me, his lips pressed in my neck.

Seriously? If I didn't know he likes Tanya, I would think he's taking advantage of our deal just to get to know me.

I turned around, expecting his arms to move out. I faced him but his arms are still on the same position.

I didn't have plan on sleeping with him but I don't have any choice.

I suddenly got distracted by his face.

He looks so…hot? Yeah, he looks hot sleeping. I never admitted this before but he is handsome especially when he stares at me. The reason I always let his sorry be okay.

I looked into his lips…I don't know why. Then I remembered all those kisses he did. I shivered and that only caused him to groan and hugged me tighter.

This is the most awkward thing that happened to my life. He hugged me and he even didn't know for he was asleep.

I am cautiously aware that his lips are inches from mine.

I suddenly had this thought of kissing him…

Bella stop! Stop stop stop! This isn't right. Why am I feeling this?

Then he moved and pressed his lip on mine. I closed my eyes and kissed him back softly. I pulled out and opened my eyes.

He's still asleep. Why the heck did I kissed him? Why?

Why does my brain says I should kiss him?…that kissing him, that hugging him felt right.

I don't know. I don't like this. I can't break any rule. I have to stop this…but how?

Maybe Edward just have this connection to girls that made them like him. Maybe…just maybe.

"I'm not going to let myself fall in love with you. You love Tanya" I said.

"And I'm going to help you with that" I said to him.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! I UPLOADED TWO CHAPTERS! YAY! WHATCHA SAY? <strong>


	13. Chapter 13 Another Chapter in my Life

**Chapter 13**

**Another Chapter in my life**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

When I woke up, Bella wasn't here at her room already. Maybe she's already cooking for our breakfast.

I suddenly felt my lips formed into a smile…remembering what happened last night. I don't know…I just I felt happy about it. Maybe making Bella irritated makes me happy…Hahaha…maybe.

Last night I dreamt of kissing Bella, weird huh? It was like I kissed her and she kissed me back. Hate to admit it but it felt good…great. Why am I thinking of this? It's just a dream; a very stupid one.

Ok, shake it off Edward. Tanya's kiss is much more appropriate for me. Bella is just a…friend, a fake girlfriend. Tanya is the one for me…

I stood up and went out of the room. I glanced at Bella who had her back at me while cooking. I run upstairs to my room. I showered at my own bathroom for minutes before dressing up into black jeans and a simple white t-shirt with a print that says 'Don't Read This'. I hung my sunglasses at my shirt and went downstairs to the dining room.

The food is already arranged, Bella…as usual is at her bathroom. I started to eat…

To be honest, Bella is a great cook than my mom. Tanya, well…she never wanted to cook. She's rich and she had maids.

I was at the middle of enjoying the food when she came out of her bedroom. She was wearing black pants and a v-neck baby pink t-shirt. She had her hair pony-tailed. I admit, she looks cute today.

"What are you staring at?" She said, not looking at my eyes as she sat down.

"You" I said and she looked at me.

"It's pretty early for you're teasing Edward" She warned me and I laughed.

"I'm not teasing anyone" I mumbled innocently and she rolled her eyes.

"What is today's plan?" She asked as she ate.

"Hmmm…you wanna date?" I asked, pretty bored to think.

"Naw..Let's make the news subside a little, people would get bored with you if we kept on popping out on newspaper" She said and I nodded.

"Okay, well then we'll just stay here at house after school"

"Hey, you have an interview tomorrow" She said and I looked at her curiously.

"What?" I asked.

"Interview. I saw the schedule your assistant gave you, you haven't read it?" She told me.

"I haven't. Thanks for reminding" I glanced at my watch.

"We're not going to be late" She mumbled.

"Just checking" I smiled to her and she stared at me.

"What?" I asked her then she blinked and shook her head. What was that for?

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

When Edward smiled at me, I can't help but to stare. He looks so hot today. Maybe because I'm in the mood…

"What?" He asked and I came back to present.

I just shook my head and continued eating. Well, that was embarrassing. I didn't realize he saw that staring thing.

After breakfast, I immediately got my back and run to the garage, he was already inside his car.

Good thing with the paparazzis, sometimes they don't pressure you because they're hiding. Hahaha.

I guess no cameras today…good thing!

When he parked his car at the garage, I still didn't get used to people looking at me. We went out of the car and I saw him put his sunglasses. HE LOOKS SO HOT! Gosh! Girls keep on giggling and waving hi to him.

"Don't ever wear those again" I jokingly said. We were too early for school…

"Why? You're jealous of girls looking at me? Don't worry, I only have eyes for you princess" He told me then put his arm around my shoulder.

Girls shouted sweet at us which is annoying by the way. When will this guy Edward stop flirting with me and when will this girls stop following us.

Edward didn't leave me when I went to my locker.

"Bella" I suddenly heard Jacob greeted me. I looked at my right and saw him smiled at me.

"Jake" Edward said, I looked at my left and saw Edward looking friendly to Jacob.

I almost forgot he was at my side.

"Ed, whazzup?" Jacob asked as he got books out of his locker.

"Still in love with Bella" He said and they both laughed.

"Well good thing for you, the one I like is already taken…how awful for me" He told Edward.

"Geeh…who is she?" Edward asked.

"You don't want to know"

I felt like they forgot I'm here. Seriously? This is annoying.

"I didn't know your locker is beside Bella" Edward said.

"Guess it's not important to say" Jacob replied.

"I better go now" Edward said.

"Sure bye" Jake told him.

"Take care" I said and they looked at me. Okay, so they really forgot I'm here. How funny…

"Hmmm…Call me when you already have your free time" Edward said and I nodded.

He suddenly kissed me and walked away. I stayed there, stunned and blushing.

"Oh, is that the effect of the famous Edward's kiss?" Jacob suddenly said.

Shit. He was here. Jacob saw it. Jacob saw me and Edward kiss. Shit. Real shit.

"I… " Should I say I didn't expected Edward kissing me?

"Don't explain, girls really looked like that when actors kissed them" He mumbled then laughed.

"You know what, we better go to class" I suggested, looking down and we walked to our class.

Me and Jacob talked a lot on Math, our teacher didn't mind though. Actually, our teacher keeps on keeping his head down, sleeping. I mean, it's not only us who are talking…the whole class are.

After this subject, we separate ways. I went to music and this time, each one of us has to play piano. To be perfectly honest, I'm not good in playing piano. I'm a stupid one who told Jacob I know how.

The first time I played it at Music subject, I got an F. How bad am I? I sounded like playing a toy back then. People laughed at me but now, good thing I got B which is kind of good anyway.

I traded my free time for Arts today because I forgot to take it yesterday.

I texted Edward on my way to the Arts room just in case he'll wait for me. I don't wanna see a monster-looking-Edward later.

I got fine with the teacher's lecture. I got A. Good job for me!

After Arts, I walked to the cafeteria. On my way, girls are looking at me and waving like we are friends. Before Edward came into my life and ruined it, those girls barely looked at me. If they did, they'll give me devil eyes which are scary.

A group of soccer boys even shouted my name. I just smiled and walked faster. At last I saw the cafeteria. Well, maybe I'm too early. Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett and Tanya weren't here. Edward is sitting at a large table on the corner where we sat.

I approached him and ask before I can even seat.

"What happened to the table? Why did it become larger? Like 7 people can seat here? What did you do?" I rapidly asked him. You can't blame me, I'm curious.

"Geez, can you please just chillax princess? You have so many questions. Sit" He commanded and I even don't know why but I did sit beside him.

"Why did you trade free time for your Arts?" He asked. People are still staring at us…and I can't understand why. People knew we are together for maybe a week, I don't know! They should get used to it. Maybe they're waiting for something to happen again.

"Because I can't skip any class. I told you, scholarship is what I need for college"

"You know I can always talk to the principal" He gave me a cute smile and I almost smile back.

"Don't use your popularity to get what you need. You won't deserve it if you didn't put any effort"

"Telling the principal is an effort for me" He told me then put his arms around me.

I just rolled my eyes then I remembered something.

"So, are you going to answer my questions?" I asked him then rested my head at his shoulder.

"What questions?" He innocently asked.

"Don't play dumb" I whispered to him and he laughed.

"About the table? My sister wants our friends to sit at one table" He murmured.

"Oh. I'll order the food now, you want to come?" I asked him and was about to stood up when he pulled me down.

"There is our food" He pointed at someone, who looks like his bodyguard, holding a tray of food and walking towards us.

The guy placed the tray in front of us and went out.

"Is that one of your bodyguards?" I asked him, trying to hide my laugh. But I giggled anyway.

"Yeah" He laughed and I joined him.

"That's so epic fail! Hahaha! You are so bad Edward!" I told him.

"I know right?" He said and smiled at me.

I froze. I was dazed by that smile…

He looks so…cute. Okay, it's so freaky to admit but he is. I don't know why but he looks cute for me.

"Bella" He whispered. He was looking at me and I didn't realize he was waiting for an answer.

"Hmm?" That's everything I could ever say. I'm still dazed by him.

"Did I ever tell you? That you look cute when you're smiling?" He said and I frowned. Huh?

"Smiling? I'm not. You are smiling earlier" I told him and he chuckled.

"You smiled when you're looking at me" He explained.

I smiled as I stared at him? No way. Why didn't I felt that?

I looked away because for sure I'm blushing. I used my hair as the curtain and looked at the varsity guys' playing cards at the table. At their side are cheerleader girls who are smiling at Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I coughed.

I was pretending to cough just to get Bella's attention. I just hate talking with her and then she'll be quiet and look away. It's annoying.

And just what I expected, she looked at me.

"Wanna eat now?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"Not yet, I'll wait for our friends" She said and yawned. Yawn? In lunch? Seriously?

"Can I ask something?" I told her and she nodded.

"Are you so irritated with me? I mean like right now?" I asked. Obviously not right now…I just want to hear her voice. Everything that comes out of her mouth is interesting. She's the most interesting person I ever met. What you expect to hear from her won't come out from her mouth.

"You must be so stupid to think that I am irritated with you right now. Honestly speaking? Not really. I mean, only in the times where you're over-acting as my boyfriend and doing things you know that will annoy me" She whispered to my ear.

"Well will you ask me the same question?" I asked her.

"Just answer your own question. Pretend like I asked you" She said. Insane.

"Well not much. Usually I got fun seeing you laugh. I just hate it when you became quiet after having fun with me" I whispered to her ear then kissed her neck.

She shivered a little and looked at me curiously. I laughed at her.

'Taking Advantages' she mouthed.

"Well there are girls over there staring at us. I hate their flirty eyes" I said and she laughed.

"Edward Cullen hates flirts? Unbelievable. That's history!" Bella teased me and I just laughed at her.

Then we both saw our friends including my sister came inside the cafeteria. She saw us easily then walked towards us.

"Should you two always be that sweet together?" She said pulling a phone. I smiled, looking at Bella. She just smiled back. She must be in a good mood.

"I hate sugar" Emmett said then laughed to himself. Everyone just looked at him as they all sat down. Alice and Jasper looks irritated. Tanya and Jacob too.

"Hey Bells" He told Bella and from the corner of my eye, she smiled. What's with these two?

My sister raised her hand and a girl that looks like a waitress came with a paper and pen on her hand.

Rosalie stated all her order, the same way Emmett does. Seriously? Since when does this school have waitresses? Hilarious.

"What's for you Alice" I asked her and she told the waitress what she wants. Jasper spoke after her.

When I looked at Tanya, stood up and went to the counter and picked hers'. What's wrong with her?

Jacob told the waitress his foods.

When the waitress came back, she had trays of foods with the help of another girl. Hahaha…

We all ate and laugh and had fun besides Tanya…She's so quiet.

The bell rang and good thing, we are all finished eating. We all stood up, get our bags and started to walk.

"See you all later" I told them all and Tanya looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. Then I saw Alice, she was glaring at me. Why is she angry?

I held hands with Bella on our way to Biology. As usual, People are still staring at us. Bella stayed smiling the whole time…good thing she's in good mood. Maybe because of what I did at lunch. Putting all our friends in one table is good.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I didn't know an Edward Cullen can be good. I mean, what he did is incredible. Before I only had 4 friends who are Alice, Jasper, Angela and Ben. I admit…I miss those two. How are they? I hope they're fine. But now, I already had 7! Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Jacob, Edward and Tanya.

I'm not sure with Tanya but she was good to me yesterday so maybe that counts.

Everything went great, both my quiz and Edward's are high. Of course, I taught him yesterday! Hehe.

PE was cool. Edward played football while I stayed at the bleachers. Girls all stayed here. I was yawning when someone sat beside me. I looked at my side and saw Tanya.

"Hey Bella" She said.

"Hi" Ok, so I suppose we are friends now.

"Lunch was crazy huh? You seem very happy earlier" She said and I nodded.

"Being friends with everyone must be your hobby" She murmured.

"Huh?"

"Nothing" She said. What's with her?

I didn't spoke after that. I don't know what to say.

"Any plans with Edward today?" She asked. Alright, I expected this. She wants to know something about me and Edward. Guess the jealousy thing is working now.

"Naw, he wants to date with me actually but it's school day so I have to study" I told her the truth. Let her be more jealous.

"Mind if I stole him?" She whispered and I wasn't sure if I heard it right.

"You and I both know he's my boyfriend right?" I asked her and she laughed.

"Of course…I think everyone here knows" She said.

"Then why are you asking my permission to steal him?" I asked, totally feeling curious.

"I was just joking" She said and I laughed.

She's so jealous. I know Edward would be happy to hear these stuffs.

Alright, she's pretending to be nice at me. I know it.

After PE, Edward went to us, his t-shirt full of sweats but he still looks hot.

"Princess" He said.

"Princess?" Tanya asked…maybe she thought Edward was talking to her.

"Bella is my princess" He murmured then went to my side.

"Can I get a hug because our team won?" He asked and opened his arm and gave me a smile that could melt every girl's heart.

"Cut it out Baby! You're sweaty" I said, laughing and Tanya looked at me.

"Baby?" She asked like she couldn't believe it.

"He's my baby" I told her then gave Edward a kiss on the cheek.

"I should go to my next class now, I'll see you at dismissal" I told Edward then started walking away.

"Bye, Love you" He shouted and everyone looked at us.

I looked back at him and smiled. Tanya…you'll like this.

"Love you back" I shouted at him and he smiled. I swear, I'm blushing.

I knew from the start that saying yes to Edward's deal involves embarrassment. I could just pretend things like that won't happen.

On my way to English, I frowned. Why didn't I ask Tanya to come with me? I mean, we both have same subject. Oh well, maybe my fake boyfriend and my fake friend needed time to talk. How I wish they'll be back together right this minute so Edward could leave me alone.

But thinking like that makes me feel sad. It's just that…Edward is fun to be with.

He's the first guy who flips me off…haha.

First guy who changes my life, told me I'm beautiful, makes me laugh in less than a minute, hug me and kiss me.

He's my first boyfriend. Maybe a fake one but still…

First person who made my acting skills work.

First person who cooks for me when he's on mood.

Everything! It's like I still don't want him gone in my life…maybe soon but not right now.

Our friendship meant something to me now…I really hate myself for admitting this.

I sat at my chair and after seconds, our teacher went inside. Geez, Tanya is late again. She'll be scolded.

But after 30 minutes, I noticed she won't attend this class.

Maybe actresses have a hobby to ditch classes.

After English, I went to the parking lot but he was nowhere to see. I searched for his car but it wasn't in here. Where is he? I frowned and texted him.

After 15 minutes, he still won't reply.

I tried calling him but he wasn't answering it.

Maybe he was still inside the school. I sat at the bench and waited for him.

Alice saw me and went to me with Jasper.

"Why are you still here?" Alice asked.

"I'm waiting for Edward but I think he left already"

"Left? Why would he leave you here? Did you called him?"

"Yeah but he's not answering"

"Ok, since Jasper had a car…use our car. Here" She handed me the keys and I shook my head.

"I'm really okay, I'm sure he'll be here"

"Just take it for now so if he wasn't here anymore, you can go home" She advised me.

"Call Alice if you already got home, you know she hates being worry" Jasper told me and I nodded.

I waited for another 15 minutes but no presence of him. Students are already starting to leave the parking lot.

Then when I checked my watch, I've been here for 30 minutes.

Grr.

I stood up and went to my car when a girl stopped me.

"Bella Swan?" She asks.

"Yeah?"

"You are Edward's girlfriend right?" She asked me.

"Yeah, why?" I asked her.

"I saw him left with a girl inside. I didn't saw who she was but are you two mad at each other"

"No we are not but thanks for informing me. Maybe that's his sister Rosalie" I told her but I'm absolutely sure it is not Rosalie.

I went inside my car and started the engine.

There is only one person I know who can be with Edward right now.

Tanya Denali.

Is that why she skipped class? She ditched with Edward?

Why didn't he tell me? It's not like I'm going to be jealous.

I would be happy to know our plan is starting to work.

But if he wants Tanya to be jealous, he shouldn't come with Tanya. He should say no and say he already had a girlfriend.

We are really going to have a talk.

* * *

><p><strong>How is this? Please review! Thanks for the cool reviews! Love all of you! THE MORE YOU ALL REVIEW, THE FASTER I'LL UPLOAD! :D <strong>

**vladaspichak**** : I hope so! :D**


	14. Chapter 14 Denial Feelings

**Chapter 14**

**Denial Feelings**

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV (Rosalie's Point of View)<strong>

After dismissal time at school, I called my mom and told her that me and Emmett will just watch a movie at a mall. She quickly agreed and told me to be safe.

Emmett keeps on giving me jokes the whole ride to the mall and I just can't stop laughing. He's so funny, one of the reasons I love him.

"Sugar, I'm kinda hungry. Can we eat first?" He asks.

"You're always hungry but okay hunny…I'm pretty hungry too" I said and we went a restaurant.

People seemed to realize me and Emmett. Some asked for a picture and a signature. I cheerfully did what they want.

It was Emmett's treat today. Actually, my boyfriend doesn't know the word 'thrifty'. Whenever we went to a mall, he never let me pull out my wallet out of my bag.

After we ate, we went to the fourth floor where the cinema is and I bought popcorn while he bought our tickets.

I looked around, totally bored because of the long line before me. Then I heard some girls spoke.

"_Is that Edward Cullen? OMG! Oh…is that another girl? Where's Bella?"_

I quickly turned my gaze to where they are looking.

Then I saw a very familiar person. I looked harder and recognized it was really Edward.

Why is he here? Then I saw a girl talking to her, she had her back facing me. Maybe a fan…

She had a paper bag on her hand and Edward took it.

She is definitely not a fan.

She is also absolutely not Bella. Her hair is blonde…strawberry blonde.

My jaw dropped as I realized it was Tanya. And at the same moment, I finally got a chance to see her face and hear fans say _"That's Tanya!"_.

I am right.

Why does my brother with Tanya? Where is Bella? What's happening?

She knows Edward's with Bella, why would she go out with him? Unless…unless she wants to seduce Edward again to come back to her! Oh no no! I cannot let that happen.

I walked to them and Edward first saw me.

"Rosalie? Why are you here?" He asked, totally saying those words in a cool expression.

"Why are you here? With her?" I asked and looked at Tanya. She smiled.

Gah! She's really an actress! She and I both know I hate her because of what she did! Why is she acting like she didn't know anything!

People are starting to crowd us but I don't care.

"Rose? Oh hey Edward" Emmett said as he approached us and looked suspiciously at Tanya.

"Why are you with Tanya? Where's Bella?" He asked and Tanya spoke before my brother can speak.

"She's not here" She murmured. And I was about to spat at her but Edward spoke.

"Shit! I forgot Bella! What time is it?" Edward looked alarmed. Now you're worried your girlfriend caught you cheating? UNBELIEVABLE!

"What do you mean Ed? Bella doesn't know you're here?"

"Yeah…I uhh…she must be really mad right now" He opened his cell phone but it won't open. Low-battery?

"You didn't answered our question, why are you here with Tanya?"

"I don't have time to explain, I have to go…she might be still waiting at the parking lot"

"Seriously? That's an hour ago" I told him and he looked so worried.

Acting like you're worried is easy for him because he's an actor. He doesn't have to pretend…I already caught what he did.

"Leave my brother alone Tanya" I told her and Edward frowned.

"Huh?" He said.

"You and I both know you left my brother already! He moved on and now he had Bella! Don't be such a slut to seduce him and go out with you! HAVE A LIFE AND LEAVE US ALONE! STOP PLAYING HIM" I shouted at her and Emmett tried to stop me but I looked at Edward.

"Not because you're my brother I'll let you do things like this. Don't you cheat at Bella! She's a very nice girl and she will never deserve any of this!" I shouted at him and I saw Tanya started to cry.

"How dare you say that? I'm not cheating on anyone!" Edward shouted back, totally mad now.

"Then why are you here with Tanya? Huh? I ALREADY CAUGHT YOU"

"I TOLD YOU I'M NOT CHEATING! AND DON'T TALK TO TANYA LIKE THAT" He told me and Tanya ran away. He run towards him.

I cried. And now it's my fault why she cried? She just realized what she did! And why would Edward be the one who is mad here? Shouldn't it supposed to be me because he shouted at me? Because I'm just correcting his mistake?

"Shh" Emmett soothed me and we sat at a chair. People are talking and some even tried to follow Edward.

Me and Edward do not fight until Tanya became his girlfriend. At first I don't care but when I saw Tanya ruined the dress of her co-actress at a dressing room, I confronted her and she cried in front of Edward making him mad at me.

We never talked right then until they broke up. But Edward is still cold to me back then, Bella made me and Edward okay. And now Tanya is ruining my relationship with my brother?

Emmett decided to make me go home now since we can't watch the movie when I'm feeling like this.

I'll do everything I can to make that little Tanya leave my brother alone. I just wanted him to be alright…and Bella is the right girl for him not Tanya.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I can't understand my sister! She's pushing me to say something I did not do! I'm not cheating on anyone! Bella's not my girlfriend.

Oh. Right. I forgot she doesn't know.

But shouting at Tanya and calling her slut is something I could never forget.

I don't know why but Rosalie hates her. Before, she accused something to Tanya that I know she can't do and now! It's sickening.

"Tanya" She didn't look at me as she entered the elevator and the door closed. I run downstairs…it made me dizzy. I mean running from fourth floor to the first floor?

I looked around. Shit…How am I going to find her here?

I ran to the parking lot and bingo! I saw her crying…her hands at her face.

I went to her and touched her hands. She looked up.

Seeing her cry is natural for me…maybe because she always cried just to get something from me when we were together.

"I'm sorry about earlier, please don't mind Rosalie. We both know we are not dating so…" I said but she didn't reply.

"Stop crying" I said.

"Maybe we should our friendship…I don't want to ruin you and your sister's relationship"

"Tanya…don't say that. What's wrong with being friends?"

"I'm your ex-girlfriend. People would think I'm trying to get you from Bella"

I really hope so.

"Is that what you want? Me…leaving you alone" I asked.

"I don't want you gone…" I forced myself not to smile.

"But in the meantime….let us not hang out together. Bella would be jealous" She continued.

"Don't mind Bella"

"How can you say that? She's your girlfriend"

Oh. Correction, fake one.

"For how long?" I asked…

"We'll hang out again when Bella told you so"

"Huh?" I asked. When Bella told me?

"She'll be mad at you…I know it. What happened is already in the news and she might be watching it right now. Sorry" Then a limousine stopped on our side and she entered.

Bella won't be mad.

The real truth is…me and Tanya are not dating or hanging out today. After PE, she touched her forehead and told me she's having an headache. I told her she should go to the nurse but she wants in the hospital. She also told me she had an appointment with the doctor but the real truth is…she tricked me out. There is no appointment with any doctor…

I asked her what does that mean and she just replied to me that she must have forgotten what is the date today.

I let it go and was about to drop her to her house when she told me she needed to buy something at the mall. I agreed to accompany her and at the fourth floor…Rosalie saw us and thought we were dating.

I don't really care about what other people think. I have my own problems.

Tanya doesn't want to see me.

Tanya wanted me to go away from the mean time…

I drove to the nearest bar and drank a lot. This is a bar for popular people…they didn't let any paparazzi got a picture of us. There are actors and actresses, directors and others who are also drinking.

I was kind of dizzy when I decided to go home.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

When I got home, I stayed at my room for a while then cooked for dinner.

Should I cook dinner for Edward too? I decided yes.

After an hour, I sat at the table. Where is he? I sighed and ate. After it, I decided to wash the dishes and cleaned my room.

Load of assignments today.

I went to the living room and opened the TV as I did my assignments.

Maybe I'm just imagining things…maybe it's just a coincidence that after I left Tanya and Edward at the gym, she ditched class and that afternoon, Edward left without telling me.

Maybe there is an emergency and he had to leave.

Maybe someone stole his car and he went to the police station.

Maybe he had to buy some things and when he went back to school, I was already gone.

Maybe he had a low-battery cellphone.

Or

Maybe he really did date Tanya.

Maybe he shut off his phone so I won't call.

Maybe he really wanted to annoy me tonight that's why he's still isn't here.

Maybe he is already upstairs sleeping while his car is with a bodyguard.

I shook my head. Why am I thinking of Edward anyway? Why am I worried? He had his own life that sometimes doesn't involve me and our deal.

But leaving me in the parking lot without telling me whether or not I should wait for him is seriously damn thing.

Then something I heard distracted me. I looked at the TV.

"_News update: Edward cheating on Bella?_

Then they showed a video of the Edward and Tanya in a hospital, leaving it, in a car together and going to the mall.

"_Rosalie Cullen was in there and saw this. She shouted at Tanya and Edward got mad at her. Does this mean Edward is picking Tanya over his sister? Absolutely. Sources said that Edward and Bella were incredibly sweet at school but why does Edward with Tanya?_

_Today's Poll: Edward cheating on Bella? Or they are just friends"_

Then I heard the gate opened and a car went inside the garage.

It's Edward.

Then he slammed the door. I frowned and muted the TV. I opened the door and without a word, he went inside.

"Mind telling me why you're with Tanya? And why you didn't tell me?" I said angrily.

He didn't spoke. What's wrong with him?

He continued walking until he reached the stairs and I spoke.

"I am talking to you jerk! Don't pretend like I'm not here! DID YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE WAITED FOR YOU! YOU SHOULD HAVE TEXTED ME OR CALLED ME OR TOLD SOMEONE TO SAY THAT I SHOULDN'T WORRY! You're not answering your phone calls! And now you're not talking to me? Unbelievable"

He turned around, looking mad.

"Let me say this straight" He walked towards me and stopped only a few inches away. I smelled some alcohol in his shirt. Tanya and Edward got themselves drunk? Psh.

"You are not my girlfriend" He said those words slowly, lingering in every word he said.

"I know that! But you left me there at the parking lot and made me wait!"

"Who told you to wait? Huh?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT, I don't get you! You broke a rule and now you're the one who is mad here? Gosh!" I shouted back and crossed my arms.

"I didn't break any rule!"

"Oh yeah? Dating someone is not in the rules? Give me back my house! Deal's done! You had Tanya and broke a rule"

"YOU ARE JUST LIKE ROSALIE, I AM NOT DATING ANYONE! I'm not with Tanya!"

"Well I saw the videos in the TV; you can't deny it to me"

"Believe what you want! I don't care" He started to walk away again when I shouted.

"I HATE YOU!"

"You think you're the only one?" He said.

"Not because I'm not your girlfriend you don't owe me an explanation. You're so stupid! If you want Tanya to be jealous then you shouldn't gone out with her!"

"I don't owe you anything! I don't have to explain myself to you! WHO CARES? SHE WANTS ME TO GO AWAY FROM HER FOR THE MEAN TIME…I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE" He told me angrily.

"Fine! Deal's off!"

"GO AWAY BELLA! YOU ARE THE REASON WHY MY SISTER GOT MAD AT ME! IF SHE THINKS YOU ARE NOT MY GIRLFRIEND, SHE WON'T BE MAD AT ME, TANYA WON'T CRY! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

My fault? He really is a bitchy jerk.

"Me? Who is the one who pleaded for me to act as your girlfriend anyway?"

"I don't want to see you ever again Bella! I don't need you! Leave me alone!" He shouted.

He had his back facing me again as he walked up the stairs.

I got stunned by his words.

"Oh yeah I will go away from you! I wish you'll be happy! DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN! I GIVE UP!" I shouted for him to hear.

"Good" He said.

I don't know why but I'm crying. Our conversation shocked me.

I turned the TV off and gathered my things in the living room and placed it at my bag. Then I went inside my room and started packing my things.

It may be midnight already when I was finished.

I am giving up this house. My parents are already dead…they won't be mad if our house is with someone's owner now.

Should I leave a letter? No. I don't need to explain myself.

I put my things at my car, dressed into jeans, t-shirt and a hoodie. I started the engine and drove out of this house.

I decided to go to Alice. I knocked at her door and when she opened it, she yawned and got shocked why I'm here.

"Bella? What in the hell are you doing here at 3 in the morning?"

"Can I stay here?"

"Did you cry?"

I didn't spoke, I went inside her apartment. I sat at the couch and she sat beside me.

"I'm going to stay here…I'm not going back to our house"

"Huh? What do you mean?" She sounded worried.

"I…I don't want see Edward again" I murmured and she shook her head.

"So the news are real…I knew it"

"You knew what" I asked.

"At lunch, I saw him smiled at Tanya and she smiled back. Both looking at each other's eyes. You were there but you didn't notice it"

Tears are starting to fall down again.

"I know it hurts" She said.

"That's not why I'm crying. He blames me for what happened between him and his sister…he told me that if I wasn't his girlfriend, they would never fight" I just edited a few words.

"He told you that? Wow. He's a idiot! Why would he blame you?"

"And he keeps on denying that Tanya and him dated" I added that for her to forget what I said that Edward blames me. Then I cried more to make her believe that I'm jealous. With this, she would never ask and know about our deal.

"It's okay…don't cry"

"I hate him"

"No you don't. You love him…I know that" Alice said.

"I don't want to be his girlfriend again. I don't even want to be friends with him" His fake girlfriend again.

"You'll eat your words sis, even if it hurts…you'll forgive him soon"

"NO I won't"

"We'll see" She said.

I don't love Edward. I hate him. I hate him so much. One day he makes me smile, the other he made me cry.

Is he a girl player? The kind where he thinks people are his toys…

I don't want my house back. I don't have to suffer anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

When I went inside my room, I quickly went to my bed and slept. I'm drunk and I'm tired.

The alarm clock rang and I still got a hangover but I went to take some shower anyway. Yesterday was my worst day and night ever.

I dressed up and went downstairs. I went to the dining room but no food is at the table.

I frowned and knocked to Bella's room.

"Bella, cooking breakfast for me is part of the rules" I told her and she didn't spoke.

"Wake up" I opened her door and went inside. Her room is empty.

She's not here…

Maybe she's in the shower. I went to her bathroom but it was also empty. I searched the whole house but she isn't here.

"Maybe she went to school early today. But why did she left me?" I asked myself. She's mad. She's not going to talk to me.

I went to her bed and sat at it. Then I realized something looked wrong here.

Then I remembered her words last night. _"Oh yeah I will go away from you! I wish you'll be happy! DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN! I GIVE UP!"_.

She give up?

Her things! No teddy bears and stuffs in the bed. I went to her closet and all her clothes were gone.

She went out of the house!

Shit! This is all my fault. Remembering last night, everything that came out of my mouth can hurt her. The worst part is, I told her to stay away.

My head hurts. What am I going to do now?

"You are so stupid Edward!" I told myself.

Then I remembered that I had an interview today. This can give me a chance to say sorry to Bella.

I called my manager for help and I also explained to him what happened at the mall.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Me and Al went to school early today. People are looking at me.

Some are even talking about me.

"_OMG! I knew they fight. I pity Bella…" A girl said._

"_We all know Bella can't be with a prince forever" Another girl said._

"_So it's true that Edward cheated on her? Poor Bella"_

"_Don't blame Edward. You know how she looks" A blonde spoke._

"_Maybe she just seduced Edward to like her"_

"_Tanya is a whore! How can she do that?"_

"_Tanya is just Tanya. Maybe he still likes her"_

"_But Bella and Edward are so sweet together! I hate Edward now"_

I cried as I heard their conversations. I seduced Edward? How can they say that?

Then I decided to put earphones so I won't hear them. I don't need their opinions anyway. This news would be in Hollywood for only a month. Sooner or later, they'll forget me.

Then alice pulled my earphones down.

"What?" I asked.

"Look" She said. Camera mans, interviewers…paparazzis are starting to crowd me. I frowned.

CAN'T THEY LEAVE ME ALONE? Not now please…I still had tears and they caught it.

Flashes of camera welcomed me with their questions

"_Why are you crying? Is it because of Edward?"_

"_Ms. Bella, is it true Edward cheated behind your back?"_

"_Does Tanya and Edward together again?"_

"_Did you two break up?"_

"_What can you say about Rosalie's rescue for you?"_

"_What is your reaction when you saw the news? Did someone tell you?"_

"_Is Tanya seducing Edward?"_

"_Is it true Edward don't love you?"_

I decided it was time to end this.

"Please" They all shut up but camera flashes won't.

"I needed time…I don't…I still don't know what to believe. People might say I don't have trust on Edward but I just wanted time alone. At the right time, I'll answer all your questions and choose the right decisions for me and Edward" Then I ran towards the school. The guards stopped them to go inside the school.

"It's okay" Alice comforted me.

"Well well well…Isabella Swan" Jessica Stanley had her arms crossed and looked at me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

She's my great enemy since 3rd grade.

"I knew Edward don't love you…all this time, he was just acting"

What does she mean? She knew about the deal?

"He loves Tanya and maybe you just seduced him" She said.

Alright, she didn't know the deal.

"Leave her alone please" Alice said.

"Fine" Then she went out as quickly as she appeared.

Then a text message distracted me.

Bella…I'm sorry last night. Please forgive me, I'm a bitch…I know that. But I'm drunk and some words I said weren't true. I hope we can talk

Sorry,

Edward. 

Sorry? That's it? After what he did…he thinks I could just forgive him? I don't care if he's drunk.

He's hitting below the belt.

Things are messed up right now. I wish I could just edit my past. So that I won't meet Edward.

And all of this didn't happen.

Angry is what I have with Edward right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Ikr? Edward is a jerk today but let's see what he'll do next! If you all don't have nothing to do while waiting for the next update, go read my another story 'Secret Identity' and don't forget to review there too! Mhuah! Oh and I'm totally hating Tanya for planning all of this! <strong>

**ForeverBookworm13**** : Don't feel bad for Jake, next chapter would be great for him!**

**DizzyIzzyCullen****: You're right! Hahaha! **

**So thank you for the reviews…Next chapter soon! Told yah more reviews is equal to updating faster! Hope you can relate with this chap! THANKS FOR THE SWEET REVIEWS and everything about you all being crazy about this! It makes me happy hearing that this is your favorite story.**

**Remember, every fight can be the cause of ending or the strength of a relationship. But well…in Edward and Bella's situation, they really don't have true relationship. Pure friendship? We'll see about that.**

**Xoxo.**


	15. Chapter 15 Please

**Chapter 15**

**Please**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

When I went inside my first class, everyone stared at me.

"_She looks horrible with red eyes" A brunette said._

Red eyes?

"_Don't blame her…she cried" The girl with a black hair said._

Just because Edward blamed me, I'll cry?

I don't understand myself. Usually, I'm the kind of girl who can't cry with easy things like those because I'm used to being bullied since I was a kid.

Maybe because bullied by people was hurting me. What Edward did was mentally.

But still…

The teacher went inside the room and I frowned. He had TV? Why would math need a movie?

Seriously weird.

Then without saying anything, he opened it and made us all watch.

I frowned more as I saw what we were going to watch.

The interview of Edward with Tanya and Jacob.

Is that the reason why Jacob is absent? Because they're promoting their movie. Yes that's the reason.

DOES THE TEACHER INTENTIONALLY WANTED TO ANNOY MY DAY? SERIOUSLY? IT'S SICK! HE KNOWS WHAT HAPPENED AND NOW HE'S GOING TO MAKE US ALL WATCH THE INTERVIEW!

It doesn't make any sense.

"What does Edward, Tanya, and Jacob had to do with math?" I asked out of annoyingness.

"Just watch" The teacher said and turned the light off.

I crossed my arms on the table and buried my head in my arms so I won't see the movie.

But I could still here their voice. Irritating voices.

**Interviewer:** Good morning people! Here we have now are Edward Cullen, Tanya Denali and Jacob Black! Good morning, how are all of you?

**Jacob:** I'm great

It was only Jacob I heard who answered.

**Interviewer:** First of all, what can you say about your movie being on top for a week?

**Tanya:** It feels overwhelming knowing that our hard works we've done came out as a good movie and people loved it.

**Interviewer:** We all know that you three haven't filmed a movie together since you are 10…what can you say about the sudden reunion?

**Edward:** Actually we hang out a lot but filming a movie together is just fun.

**Jacob:** Yeah I agree.

**Interviewer:** People got excited when you three decided to go to school before the premiere of the movie. What does it feels like going to a high standard school?

**Tanya:** It is so fun! The three of us hadn't gone to school since we were 5 so being able to attend classes again made me happy.

**Interviewer:** Isn't hard to budget your time with school stuffs and the Hollywood thing? And of course with your personal lives?

**Jacob:** Pretty much…but this school made us took the quizzes or exams we missed when we did a Hollywood thing. So our grades won't fail…

**Tanya:** Sometimes you'll think there are no weekdays because of tons to do but at the end of the day, you'll still be happy because you've accomplished something.

**Edward:** All we have to do is manage our time so we won't feel like so stressed up.

**Interviewer:** Speaking of personal lives, no offense but why don't you have no girlfriend right now Jacob? Or is there a girlfriend now?

**Jacob:** I guess the girl I want is already taken but I think I'll have a chance now.

**Interviewer**: Ooh…can we know who is she?

**Jacob:** Soon

**Interviewer:** I like that, Tanya…any love relationship?

**Tanya:** None…I still don't have plans into changing my status. Being single is fun.

**Interviewer:** And of course, Edward….what is happening?

**Edward:** Complicated things right now.

Yeah right. Just say you are also single!

**Interviewer:** Complicated? Mind if I ask, is the news real? You two dating again?

**Edward:** No, none of it is true.

**Tanya:** Me and Edward broke up a long time ago. We are just purely friends.

**Interviewer:** But why does Rosalie said you, Edward, are cheating behind Bella's back? Besides, we caught you two at a hospital and at a mall.

**Tanya:** It was all a misunderstanding.

Haha. Now she wants to lie. Why do they have to lie? Oh I know. To make their image good.

**Edward:** We are just friends. Nothing romantic going on…

**Tanya:** Yes. After PE yesterday, I got a head ache. Edward told me that I should go to the nurse but I told him I should visit the hospital because you know how I am…I'm always scared when something is wrong with my health and I thought I had a checkup that day. When we got there, the doctor said I don't have a check up and nothing is wrong with my health.

**Edward**: I drove her to the hospital because I can't let a friend drive when she got a headache. I was about to drop her to her house when she told me she had to buy something at a mall. I accompany her and when we got there; my sister saw us and thought I'm dating her.

Interviewer: Oh, so your sister just assumed everything?

**Edward:** Exactly and when I got home, me and Bella fight.

I raised my head to see the TV monitor. Why is he talking about our fight? What is he up to? Why does he have to say to the whole world we fight? To tell them we broke up? Yeah right.

**Interviewer:** Ohh is everything okay now?

**Edward:** Actually not. She's mad at me.

**Interviewer:** Ever explained to her?

**Edward:** The night me and my sister got mad at each other, I went to a bar. Hate to admit but I drunk a lot of alcohol. When I went home, I am already drunk then Bella welcomed me with angry face. Of course, I don't blame her…she's my girlfriend…she'll ask.

Interviewer: And then? She didn't let you explain?

**Edward:** No. I did a very huge mistake that I will regret forever in my life. I'm the one who she thought cheated and I blamed her why me and my sister fight. It's a stupid thing. I'm sorry Bella…I know you don't deserved that. Every word I said weren't true. I hope we can talk.

WHY IS HE SAYING THIS TO EVERYONE? HE'S RUINING HIS IMAGE!

**Interviewer:** What did she said?

**Edward:** She told me she give up.

WHY IN THE WORLD IS HE TALKING ABOUT THIS! GOSH!

**Interviewer:** Do you think she can forgive you?

**Edward:** I love Bella more than anyone or anything in the world I have right now. She changed me and I don't think I could live without her. I don't know if she can forgive me but I do hope so.

Interviewer: We got an statement from her early this morning

**Edward:** You did?

**Interviewer:** Yes…and we'll show it to you.

Then a video played.

"_Isabella Swan…what can you say about Edward?"_

"_Did you two broke up?"_

"_Does Tanya and Edward had a thing" The interviewers said._

_"Please I needed time…I don't…I still don't know what to believe. People might say I don't have trust on Edward but I just wanted time alone. At the right time, I'll answer all your questions and choose the right decisions for me and Edward"_

Then the video was cut off.

**Tanya:** I'm so sorry Bella! I really feel sad about happened. But she knows me and Edward were close friends…

Jacob shook his head.

Edward stared at the floor.

**Interviewer:** What can you say?

**Edward:** If I ever wanted to say things for her…I'll tell it to her…not here.

**Interviewer:** Okay. We all hope everything work out fine. You two are perfect for each other…the best couple in Hollywood.

**Interviewer**: Thank you Edward, Tanya and Jacob for being here.

**Tanya:** Thanks for having us here.

**Interviewer:** There we have it, once again, good morning people!

Then the interview stopped for a commercial and the teacher closed the TV.

How can Edward say all those things worldwide? What does he wants? Why can't he leave me alone?

I quickly stood up and all the eyes were on mine. I grabbed my bag and went to the door.

"Excuse me" I pushed off the teacher, not caring if this is directly cutting off school but who can blame me? Why does he have to make me watch that damn interview?

I ran out of the school to my car. Everyone is still looking at me and some are even talking.

I closed my eyes for minutes.

I'm so confused right now. All that came out of my head is questions I can't answer!

I drove fast out of the school property and to somewhere no one can see me.

* * *

><p>I went at the forest near my house…or Edward's house. I walked until I got here.<p>

My meadow.

This is the place I can relax besides library. But since they all know library is where me and Edward went, girls crowded it every day, expecting Edward to be there.

I lay there and stared at the sky for hours making my head relax.

"One reason why I shouldn't kill Edward? Fans will kill me" I said.

I touched my forehead. I'm having a headache right now!

I don't understand Edward. He told me to stay away from and I said yes…why is he acting like he still wants me back?

"Can we talk?" I heard a voice. I gasped and sat down.

No one knows this place. This is hidden!

I looked around to see Edward.

Am I imagining things?

"Please" He said, standing beside a tree.

I frowned at him.

"How in the hell did you know I'm here?"

"I saw your car on my way to the house…I walked until I got here"

"Leave me alone!" I shouted at him. Totally mad.

"Let's talk please"

"There's nothing to talk about"

"There is a lot to talk about. Me and you"

"There is no me and you" I said and stood up.

"Please!" He said.

"Edward, if you don't want to leave me alone…I'll leave"

But the only way to get out of here is the path behind Edward. I didn't even looked at him as I bumped my shoulder to his right so he will get out of my way.

But I guess it didn't work out. And that's the worst thing I ever did.

He caught my hand and pulled me into him. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"CUT IT OUT!" I shouted but he didn't let go of me.

"What do you want from me?" I said, totally mad at him.

"I want you…to talk with me"

"I told you I don't want to!"

"Please! Give me a chance!"

"Chance? For what! You want me gone and I did what you want!"

"I didn't mean anything last night!"

"Who cares?" I said.

It's irritating to talk with him when our body is this close.

"Me…I care" He said…his voice low.

"I don't care" I gave him a cold stare.

"Forgive Bella…I'm sorry. I made a mistake. It's not your fault that me, tanya and my sister fight. It's all my fault"

"I don't need an explanation! I'm not your girlfriend! I'm not even your friend!"

"So you really give up? You're a quitter!"

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T CARE!" I shouted at his face.

"All the hard works your parents did just to make the house built is going into nothing because you're giving up"

"They're dead!"

"We had a deal…you signed the contract that we will stay pretending until a year! We only had a month or less!"

"You broke the deal yourself!"

"How many times did I told you I didn't? You heard Tanya at the interview"

"Wait…did you planned…the whole math thing?" I said slowly.

I'm so gonna punch him.

He nodded.

"I HATE YOU EDWARD CULLEN!"

"No you don't!"

"I TOLD YOU I GAVE UP! LEAVE ME ALONE PLEASE! I DON'T NEED YOU IN MY LIFE! I'M NOT GOING TO LET MYSELF SUFFER AGAIN! I DON'T CARE IF I'M A QUITTER! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE OR EVEN HEARD YOUR NAME! PLEASE…just leave me alone" I was crying when I said those words. I'm tired of all of this…

Then he kissed me.

I pushed him away but he put a hand on my face and kissed me again.

It was longer and I hate it. The more I tried to push him, the more he'll kiss me. The way his lips crushed mine is just too strong.

When he pulled out, I was crying so hard.

"I'm not your toy…You can't just kiss me because you like it…you can't just make me say yes to something I don't want to do. I have a life!" I stared at him as tears fell down and he looks like he doesn't want to see what he's looking at.

"Bella…"

"Please Edward…leave me. I gave up! I don't want this deal anymore…knowing you is the worst thing that ever happened to me"

Then I was able to get out of his hold and ran back to my car.

Once inside my car, tears fell down more.

Honestly, when he kissed me…

I realized I have something for him. I have feeling for him.

But I know it was wrong. I know I couldn't be so stupid to let this feeling say yes to his plans again because in the end, I'll be one who will be hurt again.

I cried not only because of the way he treats me…but also because I love him. I do…and I don't know why! All this time he smiles…he stares…he hugs…he kissed me, I knew I had something there and I keep on denying to myself. I keep on thinking I'm annoyed at him.

The more you hate, the more you love? Maybe.

I drove faster until I got to the apartment. I went to my room and cried.

"Why do I have to love a guy that all he does is hurt me and is taken already?" I asked myself.

I hate myself. I'm not in love with Edward! I'm just confused right now!

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I didn't know why I kissed Bella. But it seemed appropriate.

Hearing her words…stunned me.

She's so hurt. I hate it. I don't want to see her like that.

I wanted to do what she wants…to leave her alone but I had this feeling I shouldn't.

That I still need her. That I still can't lose her. Not right now…

But playing her for Tanya seems so wrong now. I'm hurting Bella so much and so is Tanya.

What can I do to make Bella forgive me? To make her back at our deal?

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I slept and when I woke up, it was already 2 am. I stood up and went to alice's room. She's not here…but she left a note.

_Went to Jasper's. Need help? Call me. Love yah!_

It was better for her to be gone right now. I needed alone time.

I went to the kitchen and cooked. I hadn't eaten lunch and dinner.

After eating, I went to the living room to watch TV.

Pictures of me crying on my car was all over the news. The one in the school parking lot.

Who took these pictures? I didn't saw any paparazzi or camera man. Gosh!

I quickly turned the TV off. I'm so stressed with these things!

I went to bed again and slept. I think I'll skip class tomorrow and just stayed here the whole day. I just don't want to see Edward again. EVER!

When I woke up, I quickly went to shower.

When I'm fully dressed up, I heard a knock. I went to the door and saw Jacob.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ice cream" He raised a one gallon of ice cream and smiled.

"I…" I wanted him to stay away at least now but he quickly spoke.

"I know what you'll say…Jacob please leave me right now but let me just tell you, you don't have to bury yourself with cries. Let's have fun" He smiled more and I just laughed.

"Ok" He went inside and sat at the couch.

"Spoons please" He murmured and I smiled. He's like a kid. I went to the kitchen and got two spoons and sat at the couch too.

"You don't look okay" He said.

"I don't want to talk about it"

"It's okay, I know why" He scooped an ice cream and said yummy.

"Jake…if you love someone…do you really have to take risks and let yourself suffer?" He's a guy. He'll know…

"You're suffering?"

"Just answer it" I ate ice cream as he started to speak.

"Sometimes…if you really wanted a relationship to last, yes but it's never been good"

"Does breaking up with Edward the right thing to do?" I asked him.

I can't believe I'm opening up to him.

"You're the only one who can answer that. If you really love him, you'll give him second chance, but if you can't take it anymore…I am here"

"Huh?" He is here?

"To be your crying shoulder" He said and I punched his arm lightly.

"Be serious"

"I'm serious"

"Thank you Jake…I just can't talk about this to anyone…I hope you won't mention anything to Edward"

"Of course"

"Do you really love him?" He suddenly asked. I nodded. That's the truth.

I broke my own rule. I love Edward. And I don't like it.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"You'll feel it Jake"

"Does he love you?" He asked again.

"I don't know"

"You don't know? How was that even possible?"

"I just don't know"

"CHANGE TOPIC! You're so stressed up…have you seen the new movie trailer?" I smiled at that.

"What movie trailer?"

"The comedy-horror…I forgot what it's called"

We talked there for hours, we also watched a movie. We ate lunch and it's fun to have him here. At least for hours I forgot my problems…and Edward.

"Jake, it's already 4…my sister's coming home. I think you should go home now"

"Aww"

"Maybe next time….thank you. I had fun" I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"DO what you have to do…always think I'm here. Goodluck" He advised then went out of the door.

Jacob is the kind of guy with no problem. Like everything are cool and all problems have solutions. I wish I could be like that.

Then a knock again.

I laughed.

"Jake, did you forget something?" Then I opened the door.

"It's not Jacob…it's me" Edward standing there.

"What do you want?" I automatically had a cold face for him.

"I'll give you a week. Think about my deal"

"I don't want to make any deals anymore"

"Tanya won't leave me anymore…she told me. I'll give you your house back for free if you made her say to me she wants me back. Like before…but now, I'll pay you. Car…money. Whatever you want…just say deal"

"I don't need my house back, a car and money"

"Me?"

Maybe.

"Shut up"

"Think about it. I promise you don't have to sleep at the guest room anymore…Alice can also stay at the house if you want. I'll give her the resort she always wanted and I won't treat you like I hate you"

"Alice doesn't want any resort"

"She does. I heard it…"

"I don't know Edward…I'm not a gold digger"

"Think about my deal Bella. Please" He smiled politely then went out of my sight.

Alice…my only sister…wanted a resort? Huh?

* * *

><p><strong>MissLove100505<strong>** : Your wish is my command :) Uploaded!**

**taralynn09****: and she didn't forgive him at this chap :)**

**vladaspichak**** : I REALLY HOPE SO!**

**xSummerDawn****: Aww…already did! **

**THANKS for updating cool reviews again! I love all of you! It's 3 in the morning here and I finished this chapter just for you guys! The reviews made my day!**

**I'll upload as soon as I can…meanwhile, keep reviewing! Hahaha! Thanks again! Xoxo.**


	16. Chapter 16 Thanks Jasper

**Chapter 16**

**Thanks Jasper**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

When Alice gone home, I immediately asked her.

"Is there something you want that you're not telling me?" I asked her.

"Nah" She told me, sitting at the couch.

"Are you sure?"

"What's this all about Bella? And you're absent today"

"A resort…you wanted a resort?"

She froze.

"What….Where…How did you know?"

"Let's just say someone told me"

"It's not just a resort Bella…that's the resort our family last went for vacation. I know we don't have money but I really want. I'm not planning on buying it anyway…I just want it. It makes me feel and remember our parents"

"Do you really want it?"

"Why?"

"What if I can buy it…?"

"It's okay…don't. Let's not waste money for that kind of thing"

"Do you really want it?" I repeated my question and she nodded.

"Yeah…Will you buy it for me?"

"No…just asking" I said, not wanting to tell her about my talk with Edward.

"You're weird. I'd better change" She stood up and went to her room.

Okay…should I say yes to my deal to Edward? I don't think so. He's using what Alice wants to make me say yes. He's playing a game here…to trick me.

I don't have to give my sister the resort even though she really wants it. It's not something important…

Alright, maybe important for her because of the family thing…

Deep inside her, I know she wants our house back but she doesn't want to see me hurt with Edward.

I still hadn't unpacked my things…but I'm too lazy to fix it anyway…maybe on Saturday.

The news yesterday was still on the TV for today. The interview of Edward…my crying…seriously sick! Edward really ruined my life. I'm so ashamed seeing myself in TV!

After a day at the apartment, I finally decided to go to school. I mean, why should I skip class and make my schoolmates think I'm so hurt? I should let them see that I'm a strong girl and it only took me 2 days of crying.

I decided to make myself beautiful…for the rest of my life since I am a popular girl now. Even though I hate it, I should be presentable.

I wore dress, okay I hate Alice but what can I do if I let her do this to me? It's a floral dress that looks so cute.

When I went outside of my car, everyone looked at me.

Did I have something on my face?

A group of girls caught my attention.

"_OMG, is that Bella?"_

"_No it's not! She's far from Bella…maybe she's new"_

"_Jerk! She is Edward's ex! It's her! She's just different now"_

"_Super different, she's so beautiful"_

My attention went to a group of guys.

"_Hot girl!"_

"_She's so pretty"_

"_Dude, I'd like to talk to her"_

"_Wow, she's beautiful"_

"_She's cute"_

"_I think i'm starting to get a crush on her"_

"_Is this love?"_

"_I hope she notices me"_

So wearing contacts and a dress makes me beautiful? Whatever. Everywhere I go, people jaw drops. They stared at me and girls look at me from head to toe.

This is killing me. Argh. I wanted to go back and wear pants again…and jacket. I know I kept on blushing every time a cute varsity guy waves at me. Some of them are my crushes before…hahaha.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I saw Jasper alone in front of his car. Since it is too early, I went to him for a talk.

"Jasper right?"

He nodded. "Yeah?"

"Edward Cullen" I shook hands with him.

"I know, my girlfriend's sister's ex"

"Can I ask for a help?"

"Depends"

"I wanted to get Bella back"

"You must have love her really"

No I don't.

"Yeah"

"Well?"

"Can you please put these on her locker room? That's all"

"And if it didn't worked?"

"At least I tried" I smiled and he nodded.

"Fine. For Bella…" He took it and went to the building.

I wish this works out. I mean, Bella thinks of herself as a goddess if she would not take my gifts.

Ok. I'm so bad. I take that back.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

When I was in front of my locker room, a group of girls are waiting for me to open it. Seriously? What's the matter with them?

When I opened it, balloons welcomed me. I frowned. There are flowers and chocolates. I reached for the card and saw I'm sorry in front. I didn't mind to open it anymore and read it. I reached for the things and the balloons and trashed it.

A nerdy girl run into the trash can and got it, giggling.

3 girls started talking about me.

"_She really won't give him another chance"_

"_Poor Edward, if I were on her place, I'm going to be smiling because of the things he gave her"_

"_Yeah but he cheated on her"_

"_Haven't you heard the interview? He didn't!"_

"_Well we can't blame Bella for being angry"_

"_I still can't believe she's more beautiful than now"_

"_Yeah, the reason Edward wants to get her back again"_

"_But I'm more beautiful than her…why won't he pick me?"_

"_Dream on"_

Yeah…why won't Edward pick you to ruin your life? Why me? I sighed.

Jacob is absent at Math. A guy named tyler went to my side and started talking.

"Hey bella, you look beautiful" He said and I just smiled.

"Do you want to go out with me tonight?" He directly asked. He must think of himself as a god for saying that to me.

"Not interested" I said, looking straight at the teacher. "And that's Jacob's seat…not yours" I said and he stood up.

"Alright…okay" He said and went back to his seat.

This is annoying.

After math, my music teacher taught us about singing. Honestly, I'm a good singer but I just don't want anyone to hear my voice besides Alice who caught me singing inside my bathroom.

Good thing the teacher didn't call my name to sing in front. She called Jessica who sang a high pitch song. Everyone including the teacher covered their ears.

"Stop stop" The teacher said and Jessica stopped.

"What? MY voice is good" Everyone laughed when she said that.

"Not that great, next!" Our teacher said and Jessica sat at the corner and pouted.

Statistics is easy. The class felt like a blur though.

After it, I went to the office.

"Mrs. Kelly, is it okay if I changed the schedule of my subjects?"

"Why would you want to change it?"

"I know you know about the news. I don't want to spend 2 hours straight with Edward"

"There's no other subject left for you dear"

"Really? I mean…can't you replace at least PE into arts?"

"No dear, I'm afraid you have to deal with him until the semester is done"

I just smiled at her but deep inside, I know there are subjects that can replace Biology and PE.

I spend my free time on the bleacher in the gym. This is great…no one is around. Big empty room all mine.

Maybe Edward talked to the teacher not to replace it.

I hate him.

"So…this is your room huh?" I looked around and see Tyler.

"What are you doing here?" I stood up and grab my things.

"I don't know…I wanted to see you"

"Well I don't" I walked and went straight out of the gym.

"Come on Bella…you don't have to be like this" He shouted to me and everyone outside looked at us.

"I can be whatever I liked to be"

"Don't be so cold"

"I want to be cold"

"Why can't you and I just be friends?"

"Because I'm not interested"

"Yes you are!" He shouted and I crossed my arms.

"Leave me alone. I don't know who you are so don't act like we are something"

"Why can't you just forget that Edward and be with me!"

I hate how he talks like this. Everyone is hearing these things.

"I already moved on. I don't need you"

"Oh yeah?" He walked to me and grabbed my wrist.

"You're mine now" He smiled and I pulled out but he didn't let my wrist go.

"Cut it out! Leave me alone!" I shouted back and someone from his back tapped his shoulder. He looked at the person and I gasped. Edward.

"What?" Tyler asked.

"Get your hands off Bella" Edward warned. His face…I've never seen it before. It looks scary…like a gangster or something. Well maybe because he's just an action star.

"And if I don't?" Tyler challenged him.

"I'm warning you Tyler…you won't like it" Edward said.

"Tyler, get your hands off me! I mean it" I shouted back.

"Shut up Bella!" He said and in a second, Edward punched him in the face. He fell down on the ground and everyone gasped.

"I told you, you should have did what I wanted you to do" Edward said.

His bodyguards are just behind him…watching.

Tyler tried to stand up but I think he was dizzy. He fell down again.

Edward faced me and smiled.

"Are you okay?" He took my wrist and examined it.

I pulled it away.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"You kidding me?"

'One week' I mouthed.

"I haven't forgotten that yet" He said.

"You shouldn't punched Tyler"

"He was hurting you"

"I don't need your help" I said and walked away.

"Bella" He shouted and in seconds, he grabbed my hands.

I pulled it away again.

"Leave me alone" I said and he just stared but let me walk away anyway.

At the cafeteria, the two tables are back again. Maybe three.

One for me, alice, jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. The other is Edward's…the last one is for Tanya.

Nice.

Why can't they just sit together? They'll look sweet.

All this time, I felt the weight of Edward's staring at me while I tried to eat.

When I thought he wasn't looking, I looked at him. We locked eyes for minutes before I heard someone cleared her throat and I looked down.

Ok…this strong connection I had with Edward doesn't mean I can't hate him. I do hate him…but I love him more. This is sick.

At biology, we barely looked at each other or talked. I took notes and so is he. After it, he stood up and went to gym. Guess he's doing what I want now.

At PE, we just did some exercises then ran 20 times around the gym. He was at the middle; I am at the back part. It was like we were now avoiding each other.

At the end of it, I felt sad. I don't know…maybe a little bit happy. I'm confused with my moods and feelings.

Me and Edward stayed like this for a week. Not talking, not looking like each other. It's like each of us never existed or exists. My sister didn't dare to talk about him. His sister never did too. Admirers flooded my locker room everyday but none of them were from Edward's.

Jasper sometimes tried to talk to me into talking to Edward but I stayed with a no. Why should I? He didn't know anything about me and Edward. Or what he did to me. Or what is he planning to do to me.

"Did you miss him?" He asked, Monday morning when Alice was nowhere to be seen.

"Does it matter?"

"Do you miss him Bella?" He repeated his question. I sighed. He's going to marry Alice someday…I know it. I can talk to him with these things since he is a guy.

"I miss him a lot. And you can't even imagine how pathetic it makes me feel because I don't even know if he misses me back. How pathetic I can be to think that he is thinking of me too"

"He misses you but you don't want him back in your life" He said. How can he say that?

"Things that happened are hard to explain Jazz. I love him but does he love me back?"

"You know the answer in your heart"

He doesn't love me.

"But I think he needs a second chance Bella. Think about it, if it didn't worked, then that's it. At least you tried" He murmured. Wow. A guy's opinion.

"Jazz, it's better to be single yet inspired than to be in a relationship where you are confused"

"I don't believe that. Look at me and Alice"

"You are a good guy Jasper, even though my sister had her bad moods all the time" What I really wanted to say is, you love my sister, Edward would never be.

"I just love her. Sometimes you have to sacrifice for a relationship to lasts. Everyone makes mistakes and we just have to accept who are partner is"

"It's not just about what Edward did…it's about me. I'm hurt…"

I'm hurt because he's using me to get the girl he likes. And all that time, I'm just here…and he would never know.

"Think about what I've said" He advised and stood up.

Why do I get this feeling that he wants me to be back with Edward? I mean…didn't he heard me say I'm hurt.

Jacob became my best friend now. He never wanted to mention Edward's name. He makes me happy when I noticed I'm sad. He's like my joker.

It was fun being with him…though I wished it was Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Tanya and I texted everyday though we acted like not friends on school. I should be happy she gave me some attention but I'm not.

I wanted her to be hurt…for her to feel what she did to me.

But it was Bella that I hurt….and I didn't even know why she acted that way.

Just because I'm with Tanya? She knew exactly that I want Tanya and that our plan is to get Tanya back.

Just because I blamed her? Yes. That looks like the reason.

But we had a deal…I can take this to the court but I don't want the deal to be known all over the world.

Jasper keeps on making deals with me for free. He talked to Bella into saying yes but every day, I got a no. Seems like there is nothing I can do to make her say yes…

But I'm not giving up. One week is already enough. I'm going to go back and irritate her until she was forced to say yes. I can't get another girl…Bella is the right girl.

Honestly, if I didn't know in myself that I love Tanya, I could be in love with Bella. I mean, she's so beautiful now…so different. But like what I said, I love Tanya.

At free time, Jasper and I talked.

"Do you really love Bella?" Jasper asked me.

"Yeah"

"More than Tanya?" I suddenly looked at him.

"Huh?"

"You didn't answer my question" He muttered.

"Of course"

"Why did it take you so long to answer that?"

"I just…you caught off guard" I defended myself.

"Well Edward…I think Bella misses you a lot. You have to take advantage of that if you want to get her back" He murmured.

"Really? Sure"

"I mean…right now. Someone might take your place" He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked and he just turned his head to my side.

I saw Bella and Jacob, sitting at a bench…laughing together.

What's with them?

"Later" I told Jasper.

"Later?"

"I'm planning something" I said and smiled then went away.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Did I just saw Jasper and Edward talking? No. It wasn't Edward…he just had a same back like him.

Jasper would never talk to Edward privately…

"So? Tonight's dinner still on?" Jacob asked, distracting my thoughts.

"Tonight?" I asked.

"You forgot that you said yes on a dinner tonight right?"

"Ohh…"

"Well, I'll pick you up 8?" He asked as we stood up to go to the cafeteria.

"8. Sure" I said.

Dating Jacob might be good for me.

Might…I'm still not sure.

After school hours, I went home. Alice would be late because she's doing their thesis at someone's house. I dressed up into a black dress. I put a black long sweater on so I won't freeze. It was raining.

When I went out of the building…I waited for Jacob and looked at my clock. Shit, I'm an hour early. I may be too excited.

Although it was raining so hard, I saw a man on the rain. I gasped when I realized it was Edward.

Why is he out of here? He will get cold if he won't get out of the rain.

"Edward?" I asked and he didn't answer.

"You have to get out of the rain"

"I-I wooon't untttil youuu fooorgive meee" He said…shivering.

Because I'm worried, I ran to him with the umbrella.

"You're crazy…you'll be sick, let's go" I tried to drag him to the building but he won't move.

"Edward!" I shouted.

"Bella…I'm sorry. Please forgive me" He said.

"Ed…let's just go now okay?" I started to walk but he didn't followed. I went back to his side and touched his cheek.

"I'm not mad anymore okay?"

That's the truth.

"Forgive me please…I'm sorry. I won't do it again just go back to me please" He pleaded.

Go back to me? That stayed in my heart but I ignored it.

"Edward, it's cold! Please, let's just go" I tugged his shirt but he stopped me and stared at my eyes.

"Edward I don't know why you're doing this but you'll be sick! You're already cold and shivering…this is bad" I said and he kept staring at me.

The way he looks, his shirt so wet…looks so hot. I mean it…

But I'm really worried about his health. He's not wearing any jacket. The umbrella didn't help us anyway.

I sighed.

"Okay fine. I forgive you" I told him and he hugged me.

"Geez…you're wet!" I said and he didn't move away.

"Thank you for giving me another chance" He said.

Why is he acting like this? I'm going to be really hurt here!

I dragged him to the lobby of the building and told the staff to give us some towel and shirt for Edward.

The girl quickly nodded for seeing an actor in their lobby.

I pushed Edward to the elevator and pushed the 8 button. I'm in the 8th floor.

Inside, I told him to take shower first. He did and his clothes arrived. I stayed at the living room and waited for him.

Shit. This is all his plan. To stay outside until I saw him and make me forgive him forcefully.

When he went back to the living room, he sat at the couch so near our arms are brushing. I moved at my side but he also moved.

I quickly stood up and faced him.

"Not because I forgave you means we are okay now" I said to him and he smiled. He stood up and pulled me closer to him.

"Cut it out!" I told him but he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I forgave you for blaming me and shouting at me that night but…"

"But?" He leaned playfully and I frowned.

"But our deal is done. We are done…I hate you and I don't like your deal again" I smiled teasingly and he frowned.

"Really? I bet you're wishing to be with me every minute"

Did jasper tell him? OMG.

"In your dreams" I told him, chin up.

"Hmm?" He leaned slowly and I became nervous. Should I go away? Or enjoy this? I'm confused.

"Edward, please…just leave me alone" I told him.

"I won't go away until our one year deal is done" He murmured.

"Our deal is done" I told him.

"No it's not. I didn't go out for a date with Tanya" He defended himself.

"Well I don't need explanations since you told me you don't owe me anything" I made him remember what he told me that night we fight.

"Look Bella, let's not argue"

"Ohh…are we arguing?" I asked like I'm teasing him.

"Princess" He said…

Sheezhh. Please stop calling me princess! My heart beats faster!

"Edward just take my umbrella and leave now" I told him.

"I need you so desperately" He told me…

I'M FALLING FOR YOU MORE WHEN YOU KEEP ON SAYING WORDS LIKE THAT

"I need you" He repeated.

"I want you" He continued…

"I'll think about it"

"I already gave you a week"

"Ed…" I pleaded but he just smirked.

Then a knock interrupted us.

I ran to the door to see Jacob.

Why is he here? OMG! The date!

"Am I too early? Because you look like you're shocked"

"No…I uhhmmm" I started making excuses but Edward beat me.

"Hey Jake" He said, coming from behind to put both his hands on my waist.

"Edward?" Jacob looked at Edward and his hands.

"Yeah, he just…" I started to lie again but then again Edward spoke faster.

"We are together again" He said and I looked at him.

What is he doing? I never said yes.

"Huh? Bella? I thought we are going for a date tonight" Jake asked.

"Yeah we are and Edward-" I wanted to tell that Edward is joking but Edward cut me off.

"Guess plans cancelled" He said.

"Ohh…well see you tomorrow Bella" Jacob looked so sad.

"Jake, tonight's plan still on" I said, taking Edward's hands off my waist.

"What?" They both said.

"I'm dressed up. We will go for a date tonight" I told Jake and I looked at Edward "Goodnight" I told him.

Then I went out of the room leaving Edward had his jaw dropped.

I will never let you do what you want to me Edward. You told him we are together and we will act like we're not. That's how I wanted to play…

* * *

><p><strong>GONNA UPDATE SOON! HOW'D YOU LIKE THAT? THANKS FOR THE COOL AND EPIC REVIEWS! I AM SO HAPPY!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17 Game

**Chapter 17**

**Game**

* * *

><p>Three steps away from my room when Edward caught my arm. I looked at him and Jacob stopped walking.<p>

"What?" I asked harshly.

"A minute of talk?" He asked me but he looked at Jake.

"I'll wait for you at my car Bella" Jacob said then went away. I walked inside the room and closed the door so no one can hear us.

"One minute" I told Edward.

"You and I both know that dating Jacob tonight will break our deal right?"

"Of course"

"Then why are you going out with him?"

"That rule 'no dating and flirting' are changed now. I created that rule…I want to change it" I smiled at him.

"You can't change rules"

"That's one of my conditions if you want me back as your toy again"

"You are not my toy. Conditions? What conditions?"

"I only three"

"Tell me" He demanded.

"One: dating and flirting with others are allowable" I walked to him and he looked at me like he hates that new rule.

"Two?" He asked impatiently.

"I will not sleep again at the guest room. I want my real room, second floor"

"Fine" He said.

"Last would be…talk to your sister"

"Are you insane? My personal life doesn't have to deal with your new rules"

"You don't want to? Fine. Deal is off" I said, walking away.

I gasped when he suddenly turned me around and pulled me closer to him.

"Why do you want me to talk to my sister?" He whispered almost as if he's mad.

I pulled away from him and crossed my arm.

"Because you hurt her, say sorry to her so you and Rosalie would be okay. I will only give you one day. Tomorrow afternoon, if she didn't told me you two are okay…the deal's automatically off"

"If I did, will you go back to my house tomorrow afternoon?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Why are you dating Jacob? Is this something for you to get revenge on me? Tell me the truth" He held my eyes with his stare.

YES! EDWARD! I HOPE YOU'LL BE JEALOUS SO YOU'LL REALIZE I AM MORE WORTHY TO FIGHT FOR THAN YOUR TANYA!

"No" I told him, still staring back.

"You didn't answer my first question"

"Not everything is about the Edward Cullen. Okay? Like you've said, personal life doesn't have to deal with rules…with us"

"You can't date him. What if someone saw?"

"I can handle myself" I said coolly.

"If an interviewer rushed on you, don't blame me" He smiled.

"I told you I can handle myself okay? So can you get out of this apartment so I can locked the door now"

He did and we both went elevator, not talking at each other…or even looking.

When I saw Jake's car, I turned around to Edward.

"Good luck with Rose" I said and smiled. I went inside Jake's car…good thing the rain is over now. Just as I was about to close the door, Edward stopped me. I quickly frowned at him.

"Jake" He said. Whoah…what's going on?

"Yeah?" Jacob answered.

"Take care of Bella and you two have fun" He said and smiled at me. He's teasing me!

"Sure" Jake told him.

"You want a ride Ed?" Jacob asked politely.

"No, actually my driver's already here" Edward said then Edward closed the car's door. I looked to where he is going…I didn't notice a car behind.

"I'm sorry for that" I immediately told Jacob without thinking.

He laughed at me then started the engine and drove.

"Sorry? You're hilarious" He said then laughed again. I laughed too...

"So, is he mad?" Jacob started a conversation.

"No" I quickly said.

"Well is it true you two are together again?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah" I exhaled.

"Why? I mean, you said you hate him"

"Second chance" I said…Why are we talking about my fake-relationship with Edward?

"Second chance is given not to be abused, but for a person to change" Jake said.

"Exactly. He promised me he'll change"

"If you two are together again, why'd you date with me tonight? Isn't this supposed to be your date with him? A reunion like?"

"I told you yes this morning remember? Not on Edward"

"You don't sound happy that you gave him a second chance"

Sheez. He caught me.

"Well I'm just not in the mood" I said. "Wait, why are we talking about Edward anyway?"

"You're right. What do you want to talk about?"

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see" He said and he suddenly stopped the car. I looked around, it's a park…what are we doing here?

"We're not playing swings right?" I asked and he laughed.

"Of course not, we're not kids" He muttered.

We went to the park and I watched him set things up.

Picnic. We're going to do picnic in a wet park. Seriously?

"Sorry, I didn't know it would rain" He said. Can he read minds? No. It was just a coincidence.

"No it's okay" I said, totally lying. I sat and he pulled out the foods from the basket.

Sandwich, roasted chicken, barbeque and juice.

I need rice! Hahaha.

But I ate it anyway…okay so since me and Jacob talked a lot, there is nothing new about our conversation.

"So, who is this girl you were talking about at your interview?" I suddenly asked and he laughed.

"I was joking there…guess I will never had a chance to steal that girl"

"Who is she?"

"You wouldn't know her either if I told you the name"

Fine. You don't to say, who cares?

I'm really bored. BORING DATE EVER! Alright, I'm so bad for saying that. I told him yes, I should suffer. I just…its dark. I dressed properly not for some picnic where it is cold and the place is wet. How can I enjoy this?

"You don't seem to enjoy this…" He muttered.

"I feel sick" I admitted. Sick for being boring because I'm a girl who is picky.

"Sick?"

"Headache" I lied. Yeah…There. Please tell me you'll take me home now.

"Do you want to go home and rest?" YES! BINGO!

"Yeah, is that okay?" I asked.

"Of course" He quickly arranged our things and helped me stood up.

"I'm sorry Jake, I ruined our date" No you did! I'm really bad right now.

"No you didn't, I had fun" He said. Good for you.

In less than 5 minutes, I was already at my apartment. He smiled at me and told me goodnight. I quickly went inside and dressed up into my sleeping attire.

Argh. If I have to pick a guy to make Edward jealous, someone who can make me smile. But I know Jacob is the best…Maybe I'm just bothered tonight that's why I didn't enjoyed our date.

Edward. Always Edward. It's shouting in every though I have, getting my attention.

He would never be jealous so why should I try?

I sighed. Great…Edward tricked me again. Why did I say yes? I just told him no earlier than after minutes, I ate my words! What's wrong with me?

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Dating with my co-star Jacob is the stupidest thing Bella had ever done into her life.

ARGGHHH! Why am I so affected by their date tonight?

I took shower and the water calmed me. Don't think of Bella tonight please.

But then again, all I could think was her. Her deals…talk and say sorry to my sister? What does she think she is? A goddess? I would eat my pride and went to my sister just to get Bella back?

If we hadn't gone far into this, I would pick another girl but Bella seems okay into going back here…

GEEZ! My head will burst.

* * *

><p>That morning, I went straight to Rosalie. I saw her sitting below the tree, it was really early. Maybe one hour before the classes start. I sat beside her and she gasped.<p>

"Edward?" She asked.

"Can we talk?" I said…looking straight at the cheerleaders who are also early.

"About what?"

I finally looked at her eyes.

"You're my sister. You are right. I'm stupid. But Rosalie, I didn't cheat on Bella. I'm sorry for shouting at you…what I did was wrong. Completely wrong"

"Ed…"

"I feel so bad for doing that to you"

"I forgive you" She easily said.

"That easy?" I asked.

"You're my little brother, besides I did a mistake too. I jumped into conclusions without asking you first, so forgive me too?"

"Of course"

"Ed…what makes you say sorry to me?" She asked.

I looked away; back to the cheerleaders who giggled when they saw me looked at them.

"Bella. She told me things that made me realized what I did" That's the truth. She told me I hurt Rose.

"Bella? I thought she is mad at you"

"We are back now" I said, smiling.

"Great…don't ruin your second chance Edward"

"I won't" I agreed.

"Since when are you two together again?"

"Last night" I admitted.

"So the video is real?"

"What video?" I frowned.

"In the rain…there's no kissing don't worry"

"I know there isn't but they caught us…I mean they filmed the thing where I told Bella I'm sorry?"

"There is no sounds at all. All we see is the rain is heavy and you were out there, without umbrella. The video started when Bella saw you and she shouted something, she tried to pull you out but you won't"

I laughed. Good thing no one heard.

"I didn't know there are paparazzis there…"

"Be used to it. I wouldn't be surprised that our conversation is already at the news after minutes"

"This is wrong. Rose, inside the school…paparazzis can't go in but still, there are pictures of me and even videos from school coming out. I think someone is a spy here"

"You do? I noticed that too. Remember the video sent to all the phones here?"

"Video?"

"You two in the library?"

"Oh what about that?"

"It came out too. I didn't know you don't know that"

"Someone is really spying here. I'll take an eye of it" I said.

"Edward, thank you for confronting me. I would be so mad at myself if we stayed like enemies again for years" Rose said.

"Thank you too for forgiving me"

She smiled.

"I got to go, I need to talk to someone" I stood up and walked inside the building. I smiled to see Bella in front of her locker. She's early too…wonder why.

"Hey princess" I said, resting my back at the locker beside her. She gasped, surprised that someone suddenly spoke. She looked at me then grabbed some things inside it then walked.

I stared at the chocolates, flowers, bears, balloons and letters in her hands. Those were not from mine…She put it on the trash can as few guys pouted.

Bella got admirers? Wow.

She went back to her locker, ignoring me and I walked behind her and put both my hands on her hips. She jumped off a little but didn't push my hands away. I smiled at that.

"Get off" She whispered, not wanting the other people hear.

"Me and rose are okay now" I whispered in her ear, she shivered.

"Good"

"That means you're my girlfriend again starting now" I told her then kissed her neck. She flinched and turned around to look at me, frowning. She was about to say something but stopped when I placed my hands against the locker on either side of her head. She stepped back, her back pressing at the lockers. I leaned closer, trapping her.

"Whether you like it or not" I whispered to her.

"I don't know if you and Rose are really alright now. You still have no right to do this" She said and I smiled. She looks uncomfortable.

She looked at my side. I supposed she's looking at everyone who is watching us right now. Then she looked back at me…

"You want to play huh?" She teased me… then she smiled. I lifted her face so I can see her eyes clearly.

"What game?" I smiled back…

She touched my lower lip. "You'll know" She said pushed me lightly then started walking away.

I stared at her back then shook my head…why am I smiling?

Game? What game? She's really interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I did not know what just happened. All I know is that I'm blushing every time I remember what happened this morning.

Edward's touches kill me. Good thing he doesn't seem to notice that. Game? He might be so curious right now. Well my game would be easy…I'll be sweeter with him until he starts to hate it and tell me deal off. And since I have admirers now; I have the guts to say that I'm beautiful now. He had so many girls shouting his name…

Let's see who will act like jealous first. I wonder how I'll do that.

"Why are you blushing?" Jacob said, putting my presence back to earth. Our math teacher were still not inside the room.

"What?" I asked again.

"You are blushing"

"No I'm not" Geez. Even he can notice I'm blushing.

"Lemme see, this had nothing to do with the date"

"Why would I blush because of our date?" I asked. Oops.

"Well…I don't know. Is this about Edward again?" He asked.

"Huh?"

"You did not know about the video again?" Jacob asked.

"Video?"

"This morning…locker scene" He teased me then gave me his phone.

Everything is in there besides our voices…I mean; the student who recorded this took the video far from us. He recorded everything! From me alone, opening my locker…Edward surprised me, I took the lovers'

Gifts, throw it away, Edward's sweet stuffs until his staring at my back.

"Where'd you get this?" I asked.

"Someone just forwarded this to me. I do not know who sent this to me" He admitted.

I looked around and saw some girls watching it too. I blushed…sheesh.

"This is just around the school right? I mean, no one from the outside will put this on news?"

"I doubt that. In less than hours, you'll see yourself again in the news"

I gave him back his phone just as the teacher went inside.

Does Edward's fans really have to do this? Video us in a regular day of a couple? A fake one? I admit I don't blame them…they didn't know I'm a fake girlfriend and Edward is so popular anyway…

In music, our teacher just gave us some notes. Probably because she's too lazy today.

Free time.

Here we go again.

As I walk at the hallway to my locker, I saw them staring at me AGAIN! A group of girls caught my attention. I tried to listen to their conversation.

"_So they are back together?" A blonde short haired girl said._

"_What about her date with Jacob?" The other girl said._

"_But the way Edward act with Bella this morning is so sweet" The reddish hair spoke._

"_Yeah she even touches MY EDWARD's lips" An ambitious brunette told them._

"_We'll see at the news eventually" A black hair girl said._

"_I'm so jealous of her, she stole Edward and now she's stealing Jacob from us again! ARgh!"_

"_Yeah but we can't blame her, she's pretty"_

"_We are prettier" They all replied to the other girl._

"_True"_

I just rolled my eyes. Whatever.

I stopped a few steps from my locker when I saw Edward resting his back at my locker. When he saw me, he smiled.

"Can I have you at free time or are you busy?" He asked, kinda loud. Everyone looked at us…

He's giving me a choice. If I will spend my time with him or not.

I chose to be with him and I didn't even know why.

Since I remember the game I said, I went to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He encircled his arms around me automatically.

"You can have me" I murmured and he smiled more. But I can see in his eyes that he's curious why I'm doing this.

"Let's go to our new hiding place" He whispered to my ear then took my books and placed it at my locker.

He held my hands as we walk out of here. I frowned…there will be no more hiding place. The library is pure of girls now and the field is full of football players…

He continued walking until we reached the fourth floor. There is a door on the last one and he opened it.

I looked around, this is the rooftop. I have never been here even though I'm studying here for a long time. I didn't even know the school had a rooftop.

"How did you know there is a rooftop?" I asked sitting on a bench.

"Hmmm" he murmured, staring at the sky.

I had a time staring at him without him knowing. He really looks cute!

Then he looked at me, I quickly looked away. He caught me looking at him. He walked to me and took my hand and pulled me to stand up. I frowned at him…what does he want?

Then he hugged me. I didn't pushed him away because the moment I inhaled his breath, I knew I have to enjoy being with him.

"Ed?" I asked but he didn't answer.

Hug is better than words though. They say when a person hugs you tight, you'll feel how much he loves you but even if I want to believe in that…I can't think that Edward would love me. I mean, he's perfect and I'm not.

I'm just a tutor.

I'm just a fake girlfriend.

This is complicated.

* * *

><p><strong>GO REVIEW PLEASE! I LOVE ALL THE REVIEWS! It makes me happy!<strong>

**wanabeacullen09 : I hate Jacob too! Ahaha**

**Hope you all like this chapter! I'll update as soon as I got 100+ reviews! Mhuah!**


	18. Chapter 18 A shining princess

**Chapter 18**

**A shining princess**

* * *

><p>I pushed Edward away a little. To be honest, I don't want him to stop hugging me but if I didn't pushed him, he would think I'm starting to like him…which is the truth.<p>

I shook my head while smiling.

"Not because I'm beautiful, it means you can take advantages" I told Edward and he smiled.

"You're not beautiful" He said then sat at the chair.

I crossed my arm and pouted. He laughed at my expression.

"I'm kidding" He told me then he patted the space beside him, telling me to sit too.

"Good" I spoke as I sat.

"You're strange today. Didn't expect you'll like what I did earlier" He said.

"Telling your sister sorry isn't for me. It is for you. I'm just happy you two are not fighting anymore" I explained.

"Peace on the world huh?" He teased me and I laughed at him.

Then I changed our topic.

"Have you seen our videos?" I asked.

"I think everybody does"

"I didn't realized someone any student recording us this morning but there is still a video that came out"

"Wait, what?" He asked.

"The locker scene is at everyone's phone" I explained.

"I'm talking about our scene at the rain yesterday, not that. I haven't seen that video yet" He said, frowning.

"We have to be careful" I warned him.

"So you want us to be real life couple?" He smiled.

"No, I meant we should not talk about our deal outside our house for safety. Someone is watching our moves"

"You're right but I prefer if we don't have to act anymore" He mumbled and I looked away.

I just can't look at him straight in his eyes. Every thought I have in disagreeing with him disappears.

"In your dreams" I said and I heard him laughed.

But deep inside me? I regretted what I said. Being the real girlfriend of the EDWARD CULLEN is heaven. Honestly? I now understand why girls kept on dreaming to be his girlfriend…he's so sweet.

"What's your progress with Tanya?" I asked him, I don't want to talk about Tanya but I have to be smart.

"Huh?"

"Can't you understand English?" I laughed at him and he laughed too.

"Are you two close to more-than-friends status? I mean, I have to know. If you're not, we should plan something. What we are doing is dangerous, what if she is not getting jealous in what we are doing? All of our works will mean nothing"

"When we didn't talk to each other for a week, Tanya kept on texting me and calling me" He admitted.

"That's….good. The day I told her I'm your girlfriend, she looks like she can't believe it so maybe our plan is working" I told him.

"It is. Sooner or later, she would tell me to break up with you…trust me"

"Great" No it is not great! I'm just lying. I don't know how I'm handling this topic. Talking professionally is a hard work for me now.

"Bella, you and I are invited into an interview. We'll meet my assistant later after school if it is okay?"

Interview with someone? I don't know. I'm always nervous with those. What if I slipped and accidentally told them that I'm his fake girlfriend?

"Do you think it's a good idea?" I asked him.

"Of course. It would make all the rumors gone and questions to be answered"

"Okay"

Then the bell rang, lunch time.

He suddenly held my hand and started walking. I don't know if he realized that while walking to the cafeteria, he is still holding my hand. I involuntarily blushed as I looked at our hands then looked away, afraid that someone might see that.

When we got there, Alice and Rosalie are talking.

"Bella, can we talk?" Alice looks mad at me. I flinched.

"Why?" Edward is at my side when I asked Al. Rose gave me an apologetic face before sitting at the chair.

"Alone" Alice told me then he looked at Edward.

Edward got Alice's message quickly. She wants him gone. He smiled at us then sat at the chair too while Alice made me go out of the cafeteria.

"Is it true?" She asked me directly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You and Edward together again" Oh…

"Yeah"

"But why? You were so hurt that night when you went to my apartment. He cheated on you" Alice said.

"He didn't. He explained everything"

"And you believed him?"

I didn't spoke then she smiled.

"You should have told me" She said.

"I'm sorry; I haven't seen you this morning"

"Hmmm…well Bella. I told you I'm right"

"About what?"

"About the fact that you're going to eat your words and you'll be together again"

I just laughed. If you'll only know that this is also for your own good.

"So, you're not regretting it?" She asked.

"I won't"

She hugged me and I hugged her back.

"I just hope this chance you gave on Edward is worth it"

"It would be"

"You have so much faith on him" She mumbled.

"That's not true!"

"Hahaha when I said something, it is true" She said.

"Yeah right, come on…I'm already hungry"

When we came back…two tables back again.

Tanya doesn't want to sit with us again…she had some girls with her.

I was about to sit beside Alice when Edward caught my eye. He looked at the sit beside him telling me I should sit there. I rolled my eyes then went beside him.

"Congratulations to the again-couple!" Jasper raised his coke and we all laughed.

"PARTY! PARTY! PARTY!" Emmett said.

"My house later after I attend some fashion show!" Rosalie said.

"I'll help" Alice recommended.

"Great!" Rose said.

I groaned and I didn't know they heard it. They all looked at me and I just smiled…that made them laugh. Our table already had a food and I didn't mind them, I got a chicken and rice on my plate and started eating. I suddenly felt Edward rest his head at my right shoulder just as Jacob sit beside me. I looked at him.

"Hey"

"Hi bells…you okay now?"

"Yeah, I feel better"

"Hmmm"

"Jake, sorry about last night. Maybe it's not so much a good time…"

"No worries. I enjoy it though"

"Well…since I ruined it, can we rearrange things again? I really felt bad" He is my bestfriend. When Edward ruined my mood last night, Jacob got the affect and I think that's not fair.

"You want to go out with me again? Great" He smiled.

From my side, I heard Edward groaned but I didn't mind him. He knew our deal…Datings are allowed now.

"When do you want?"

"Not tonight, Rosalie and Alice got a party"

"For what?"

"Me and Edward" I smiled at him and he didn't smiled.

"Ohh…Saturday?"

"Hmm…Ed? Do we have something to do on Saturday?" I asked him and he raised his head to look at me.

"Interview" He mumbled then started eating as well as others.

"Sunday night…" I told Jake then looked at Edward to ask again "am I available that night?"

"Something important for me but it's okay. Well it also depends if you want something to do with me at night on Sunday" He smiled at me…teasing me.

I laughed and looked at Jake. "Sunday it is"

"I can't remember what's on Sunday but I know something is happening. Anyway…Pick you up 8" He said.

What's with these two? Why does Sunday got to be important? Whatever.

Look at me as two timer, I don't care. I'm single. I just wanted to make Jake feels like I hate him.

What Edward said earlier made me blush…

"You're dating with Jacob?" Rosalie asked, frowning.

"Friendly date" Jake said.

"She's taken Jake…get another girl" Alice said and I looked at her with a face that says 'what the hell?'.

"Guys relax. My boyfriend here approved. I got sick yesterday at our date and I have to rearrange things" I told them and they looked at Edward who nodded.

"I still don't like that. Dating someone besides my brother…hmmm" Rose said.

"We all know Edward is the only guy I love, okay? So everyone chillax" I told them and Edward kissed the tip of my shoulder which made them say aww.

"We'll be watching you" They all said to Jacob.

"When you mean watch, that means with popcorn?" Emmett asked Rose and we all laughed.

"Hilarious" Edward said.

We all had fun at lunch.

Biology,

Edward keeps on annoying me….but it just won't work. As I was taking down notes, he never takes his eyes off me. He kept staring.

I saw Tanya looked at Edward and frowned.

I leaned over Edward and whispered it in his ear. He smiled and when I looked back at the teacher, I noticed everyone looked at us beside our teacher who had his back facing us.

I shivered then looked back at my notebook.

PE.

We had swimming lessons today again. As usual, Edward doesn't want to. He prefers sitting on the bleacher and so is Jacob and Tanya? They all sat there…talking. But good thing Jacob is at the middle.

They watched me win again. Tanya….pouted as if she's mad at me because of Edward smiling at me.

I noticed that the more I became sweet at Edward, the more she became affected.

I wish her real attitude will come out just like Rosalie said and Edward would leave her and we will live together happily ever after. I wish…

But that's just a dream that will never become true.

After I changed, Edward talked to my arts teacher to excuse me out because we got to talk to his manager and assistant. Since my teacher likes Edward, she agreed quickly.

"Why can't I do that?" I said when we went inside his car.

"Because I told you you're not beautiful…unlike me…I'm handsome" I glared at him when he said than and he laughed.

His manager is a guy but he's assistant is a girl. She looked at me from head to toe before smiling. I smiled back but when she is not looking, I glared at him.

"Are you ready for an interview?" Aro, his manager, said.

"Of course"

"You have to be careful with your answers Bella" He told me. Does he know about the deal?

"Especially about you and Jacob's date" Ohh. He did not know.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Give them a realistic excuse why you dated Jacob on the day you and Edward got back together, just be honest. The questions won't be hard…you just have to relax, understand it and answer" He advised.

"Okay"

I left them in the room while Aro kept on talking to Edward. His assistant, made me sit in a room beside edward's.

"I'm Kate" She said.

"Kate, I'm Bella" I shook hands with her and she sat beside me.

"Edward seems happy" She said.

"You think so?" Wait, shouldn't it be Mr. Cullen or Mr. Edward since Edward is her boss?

"Never seen him like that before" She muttered.

"What are you talking about?"

"Please don't tell Edward, When he and Tanya are together, he smiles but not as happy like he's with you"

"Really?"

"Absolutely" She said.

What does she mean? That Edward is happier with me? Yeah…that's what she's trying to say.

I sighed and ignored that.

"How long have you been working with Edward?" I asked her.

"Four years. He is such a good man. He helped my dad when we needed money for his operation and he didn't even let me paid him" She said.

Edward is a good man? Wow.

"Let me guess, you two are talking about me?" I suddenly stood up when someone talked in my ears. Edward. I was surprised he was here. Kate laughed at me.

"Don't scare me like that" I said and Kate laughed even more.

"Any schedules Kate?" He asked him while he took my hands.

"You have to attend the Victoria's Secret Fashion Show since it's going to be a big night. They are expecting you two to come" She smiled. "Saturday, Interview with TEEN and enjoy your Sunday"

Ok. This is really weird. Edward said that Sunday is important for him. Jake said there is something happening on Sunday and this girl said enjoy the Sunday.

What's on Sunday?

"What time is VSFS?" Ed asked.

"8"

"Call Francisco for Bella" He told Kate and she immediately called Francisco.

"Who is Francisco?" I asked.

"Your own personal designer starting now" He said.

"Whoah…we are going to the fashion show?"

"Yeah" He said, smiling at me.

"I always dreamed on going there" I said.

"Dream come true" Kate said and we all laughed.

At 6, we are already at home. Francisco had these huge things for fashion at my room and started doing stuffs for girls. He put light make-up, a little dark blue as the eye shadow to match my dark blue dress above the knee with glitters.

He just let my hair down and gave me an incredible shoes and bag.

"Look at the mirror Ms. Isabella" He commanded and I looked at the whole body mirror.

OMG.

"Thank you!" I told him and I just couldn't believe this look can exist on me.

"Welcome" He smiled.

Then went outside.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"Is she ready now?" I asked Francisco while I watched TV.

"Ready! May I present to my own master piece…ta-dah!" I looked at where his hand is pointing to see a very beautiful lady walking down the stairs.

"Where's Bella?" I involuntarily asked him as I automatically stood up. He laughed.

"That's your girlfriend" He whispered to me and all this time, I can't get my eyes off this girl.

I watched her blushed as she walked towards me.

"You look…beautiful" I told her. "I meant more than beautiful" I added.

She smiled at me then looked from head to toe. "Stop joking around" She said…

"I'm not" I stared at her eyes and she slapped me a little making Francisco laugh.

"I better get going, thank you" He said and I thanked him.

"Princess, you ready to watch the show?" I asked her and she nodded. She looks happy.

"Kinda excited actually baby" She teased me back…

Inside the limo, we talked a lot about everything.

"What's happening on Sunday?" She asked curiously.

"Why'd you asked?" Does someone told her already?

"I just…everyone seems to say that Sunday is special. I mean you, jake and kate. Is there an event?"

"None actually" I mumbled.

"Oh well…"

"Bella, if you want to get out of your date with Jake, just tell me. You don't have to create stories" I tried annoying her but it didn't worked.

"Yeah right, like that would happen and I'm not creating stories. I'm asking" She said, smiling.

"I'm just kidding" I said and we both laughed.

"Here we are" I told her and she took a deep breath then smiled.

She's so beautiful tonight…I swear.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Edward staring at me makes my heart race. I slapped his face a little like waking him up….he laughed then held my hand as we went out of the limousine.

Camera flashes welcomed us. I smiled when I saw some fans holding a banner that says "Bella got a competition" then an arrow down to the girl holding it. We walked to the red carpet together, letting them take pictures on us. Fans screamed as we say hi to them.

A moment later, I looked at Edward and saw him smiled at me. I smiled back and I'm sure that is taken by the camera.

After that, we went inside and took the VIP seat.

We watched for minutes before I spoke.

"I have to go to the comfort room" I whispered to Edward.

"Take that hallway, last room on the right" He pointed it and I stood up and walked.

When I went out of the comfort room, I saw a couple of models and a guy saying orders.

"NOT YOU! Gosh! Turn around, yes you! No, I hate it! Gosh! I NEED SOMEONE!"

"Excuse me" I kept on saying just to get out of the hallway but in the middle of this, someone stopped me.

"Ms. Isabella Swan?" The guy asked. When he spoke, I can say he's a gay, not guy.

"Yeah I am" I said and he offered his hand. "Harry" He introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you Harry"

"Can you please turn around?" He said and I saw everyone looking at us. I curiously did what he said and they all smiled.

"Can you please walk?"

I did and they all smiled again.

"Can I ask for a favor?" He looks problematic and stressed.

"Depends" I said.

"I need a model for this year's fantasy bra and the supposed-to-wear-it model can't come. Super last minute cancel! All of these girls are not good enough for it and I think the bra suits you. Is it okay if you are the one who will wear it tonight?"

"What? Me?"

"Yeah, you'll be the star of the night"

I know about that fantasy bra. Every model goddess wore it…why is he making me? I'm not sexy or beautiful.

"I can't. I'm here to watch" I said.

"I know that but Ms. Isabella, the bra really will look stunning on you, I promise. You have the height, the look and the hotness" He said.

"I really don't know, harry, I've never wore any bikini or anything like that in front of many people. The least clothe you'll see me wearing is a tank top. But wearing that fantasy bra with those eyes? I really can't. I'll freeze in front of them"

"I will make sure you'll not"

"Bella, we will pay you a lot of money" He said.

"I'm so young for this and I don't need money"

"You are not. Well we'll still pay you anyway"

"I can't"

"Please? I'm really stressed here! Please?"

Then all the models had their hands together, telling me 'please'.

"I'll try it first" I told him.

"Great! Riana!" He shouted at riana and she led me to a room. A luxury room…

She presented me the fantasy bra and I quickly shook my head.

"Try it" She said. "Harry is right, you'll look beautiful and the make-up and hair matched the Bra. This blue skirt will also match those" She handed me a skirt.

"I'll leave you here, I'll be right outside"

When she went out, I locked the door.

Shit. I shouldn't say I'll try to them. I'll look stupid wearing this! I can't ramp on this very big occasion. And Edward would be worried if I didn't come back to him tonight in minutes.

I sighed.

Don't be such a coward. Those people are not joking around…

I tried everything on and looked at the mirror.

I gasped as I saw the Bra. Gosh! It was so beautiful! Everyone is dreaming to wear this and I got a chance! I watched this fashion show on the television last year and I swear, I can copy how they walk and smile and be cool. I just don't know if I got the guts to do it.

I took a deep breath and called Rianna. She shouted wow and all the models went inside the room including Harry.

"What can you say girls?"

"AMAZINGLY BEAUTIFUL!" They all shouted and I laughed. Purely blushing!

"We need to put some things"

Some girls went out, maybe preparing for their turn to ramp on the stage.

"Harry, don't tell Edward. Just tell him I am talking to someone important okay?" He nodded and asked someone to tell it to Edward.

He put some leg foundation on mine. He curled my hair a little and made me turn around.

"Hmm…something is missing" He said.

"What?" I asked. I'm really nervous about this. I don't know if I should really do this.

"This" He put a blue crown that matches everything then clapped his head.

"PERFECT!" He said and made me turned around again.

"I'm going to vomit" I said and he raised his eyebrow.

"You are acting. Take deep breaths and don't think about that for a moment" I did what he said and I got a little bit relieved.

"I can't do what these models do. Smile, walk and wave at everyone wearing this Bra? That's not my thing"

"Ms. Isabella-"

"Bella"

"Bella, everything would be great. Just think like this…walk and smile and pose. Don't think you're wearing a bra while walking in front of those people and the cameras are not in the same room. Mind set it"

"It's not that easy"

"You can do it! Think of it like you're doing something for Edward"

"I really don't know…"

"Look at the mirror" I hesitantly did. I really look different. I'm one of that goddess now. I involuntarily smiled.

"You look perfect" He said and I nodded.

"Yeah" I exhaled.

"Sexy and hot! You should know that too!" He shouted, sounding super gay-ish.

"Thanks" I said and he made me get out of the room.

He gave me a few pointers and advices, where to go and what to do.

"When the door opens, get out. Okay?" He spoke and every girl clapped their hands for me.

"Alright. I can do this"

"Good luck!" A model said and another one joined her.

"You're turn!" Harry shouted and I just forgot who I am tonight. I don't know why but I'm not nervous. I walked out of this room and do what he said. Everyone stood up and clapped as I walked confidently.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I was watching the models when someone went in front of me.

"Mr. Edward Cullen?" A girl said.

"Yeah?"

"I'm a staff here on Victoria Secret. I want to tell you that Ms. Bella is talking to someone important and won't be here for minutes"

"Huh? Who is that someone?"

"She said you might know him"

"Where is she?"

"Can't be disturbed but she'll be here in a few minutes" She said and walked out.

"So? Where's Bella? I still haven't seen him" Rosalie said. She was kind of late that's why she didn't saw Bella.

"The girl said Bella is talking to someone important"

"Hmmm"

Emmett is sitting beside me, on his right is Rose.

I watched again and I kept looking everywhere. She was supposed to enjoy this show. I was about to stand up and find her when the host spoke and the singer sang.

"Fantasy Bra 2012" Then everyone stood up when someone walked out. I also stood up and a beautiful stunning girl walked wearing a blue skirt which is short in front and long at the back. She had a crown and when I noticed her eyes, I stared at her. Bella? She's Bella? What? How?

"Is that Bella?" Emmett asked and I nodded.

"Wow, I didn't know she's a model"

"Didn't know either" I said.

"She's so beautiful" He said as we all clapped our hands.

"She is" I told him.

"She looks hot" Em said.

"She looks hot" I spoke.

"You just repeated what I said"

"It's worth repeating for" I mumbled.

Everyone is staring at her. She looks like a professional model walking there, smiling and waving as she present the underwear.

"Victoria's Secret Fantasy Bra is worn by Ms. Isabella Swan, designed by Ryan Pierce" The host said and some people looked at me. I didn't take my eyes of Bella, I felt myself smile.

Wow. She looks perfect there. She looks not like Bella. Bella is kinda sensitive and this girl…is not. When she was gone and other models walked, Rose keeps on teasing me.

"Ahaha you should have seen your face Edward" Rose said.

"I did not know she will be the spotlight for the night" I told her and she laughed.

"She's so beautiful. You are lucky" Rose said and I agreed.

After the fashion show, I went at the backstage and Harry…a friend of my mom, the director of the night of Victoria's Secret Fashion Show.

"Hey" I told him and he smiled. Yeah...he is a gay.

"Mr. Cullen! It was nice seeing you here and of course your beautiful partner Bella"

"You didn't told me she'll wear that lingerie" I told him and he laughed.

"It was kind of rush. I don't have any other model that will suit the lingerie. Your girlfriend is a perfect model"

"Great job Harry. I was surprised…didn't realized it was her at first" I said and we both laughed.

"Go to the after party okay?" He said.

"Pass, my sister had a party"

"Ok well, Wait here and she'll be here in a few" He led me to a luxury room and later on, Rose and Em went inside too.

After a few minutes, the door opened and Bella went inside, wearing her dress.

Rosalie rushed to her and hugged her.

"OMG! You look perfect back there?" Rose said and she blushed.

"You think so?"

"I know so" I said and I stood up and walked beside her.

"You are joking" She said and I shook my head.

"You should have seen yourself up there. Why didn't you told me you'll be the model of the night of Victoria Secret?"

She looked down…like she's shy. "Harry just went to me and told me he needed someone and I tried it on when everyone told me please. Then I didn't had any choice but to say yes"

"Looks like we're going to celebrate two things tonight! The together you and Edward and YOU BEING A VICTORIA'S SECRET ANGEL!"

She blushed but laughed.

I held her hand as we walked out and back to the crowded people.

"What does it feel wearing that bejeweled fantasy bra?" An interview shouted at Bella while we are walking.

"We'll answer questions tomorrow" I said as we went inside the limousine.

We waited for Rosalie and Emmett as they answer questions outside. I looked at Bella who is staring at her hand.

"You seem so happy back there" I mumbled and she looked up to my eyes.

"It was a great experience. Harry is incredible in convincing people"

"He is"

"You know him?" She asked.

"Harry is my mom's friend" He muttered.

"Oh"

"You look hot there" I told her and she blushed but smiled.

"Thanks"

Rosalie and Emmett went inside the limousine and I ignored them.

Something about me can't stop staring at her. She was just so beautiful tonight…

I bit my lip and leaned on her and pressed my lips on her.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Edward suddenly kissed me. I involuntarily kissed him back…enjoying the moment.

I don't care what his intentions are, call me stupid but I'm enjoying this.

When I pulled out to get some breathe, I smiled. I looked to him and he smiled back.

"Aheem" Emmett faked a cough and Rosalie laughed.

I blushed as I realized someone saw that.

Edward seems not affected, but I saw Rosalie videoing us.

"Rose, did you just record that?"

She laughed…that was the confirmation.

ROSALIE GOT A VIDEO OF ME AND EDWARD KISSING!

"Delete it!" I said and Edward laughed. I looked at him and he was teasing me too.

"Be ready YouTube!" Emmett said.

"Don't upload that!" I said and Edward just rested his head at my shoulder.

"GOSH!" I said, crossing my arms.

No one seems to mind me at all.

"Al already finished decorating" She said and I groaned. AHHH I'm sure they've watched my fashion-thing.

I stayed quiet.

Edward, on the other hand, did too. All he did was playing with my hands on the ride to the Cullen's residence.

If you'll ask me, tonight is the best night I ever had; being applause by them, everyone telling me I'm beautiful and specially when Edward kissed me and he's being so sweet right now.

I really love him. I hope I can hear him say he loves me back someday….

* * *

><p><strong>Just as I promise, ANOTHER CHAPTER UPLOADED!<strong>

**ForeverBookworm13****: SOON! You'll know soon! Haha**

**DizzyIzzyCullen****: You'll know if the plan will work next other chapters. :) **

**taralynn09****: Love is blind and so is Edward. Hahaha.**

**vladaspichak****: Sorry for forgetting him but atleast I didn't this chapter!**

**dAiSy: She's not a bitch and she didn't changed. Her mood was bad that night because of Edward and Jacob got affected. **

**xSummerDawn****: Hahaha got it. No Jacob next chapter. Hahahaha….**

**How about 120+ reviews for this and i'll upload again soon? Hahaha. I love this chapter! When I was writing it, I can't seem to stop because my imagination is kind of wild for today. Please REVIEW so I'll know if you like them! ! OH and thanks for the great reviews! **


	19. Chapter 19 Party at the Cullen's

**Chapter 19**

**Party at the Cullen's**

* * *

><p>When we went inside the house, I frowned.<p>

"I thought there is a party. Where is everyone?" I told Rose as I reached for the switch.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Everyone from the school shouted and surprised me.

"A toast for our new Victoria's Secret Angel Bella and for being together with my son again, Congratulations" Esme raise her glass of wine like everyone did.

Then a party song started and students dancing. I went to where Esme is standing and Edward followed me. She quickly hugged me.

"OMG! I'm so happy you didn't leave Edward, I really like you as his girlfriend" Esme said.

I blushed at that. "Thank you"

"Welcome back" Carlisle said.

"Bwella! Bwella!" I heard Luce as she ran from the stairs to hug my legs. I knelt down to hug her back.

"I miss you so much! How are you?" I asked her.

"Good!" She said, clapping her hands and giving me her smile with dimples.

Then she hugged Edward too.

"O-M-G! Is that Luce? Edward's little sister? She's so cute!" A student said.

"Looks like you already got fans" I whispered to Luce and she giggled.

I stood up and laughed too.

"Edward, me and your mom are going to attend a wedding. You sure you and Rose can handle the house" Carlisle said.

"Absolutely!" Edward replied.

"Of course!" Rose said and we all laughed.

"They all know that only this floor is open for visitors. Second floor to the rooftop is off limits" Esme told Rose and Edward then she faced me. "Hope you'll have a good time. Enjoy your party" She patted my cheeks then kissed Luce goodbye on cheeks.

"Sleep early" She told Luce who nodded.

After Esme and Carlisle are gone, I carried Luce to the elevator. Edward followed us. He put his arm on my waist and I looked at him questioningly. He just pretended like I didn't look up to him. The elevator door opened and Luce yawned.

"Can she sleep with all this noise?" I asked Edward.

Luce is playing with my hair and I smiled at her.

"Every room here have sound proof. The noise inside can't be heard on the other" He mumbled as we enter Luce's room.

"Wow" I exhaled.

He was right. It was a sound proof. But that's not the reason why I said wow. Her room rocks!

Her wall is pink and the floor is white. The design looks like a princess room. It was very pretty.

Since Luce is wearing pajamas, I went straight to her bed and put her down. I covered her body with the sheet since it was pretty cold.

I sat beside her and I felt Edward did too.

"Goodnight" I smiled at her and kissed her forehead,

"Goodnight. Sweet dreams" Edward said.

"Eddie? Will Bwella be my sister?" She asked with a very cute voice she had.

"Huh?" Edward asked.

"If you love her, you'll marry her and live happily ever after. And when that happens, she'll be my sister. Like fairytales"

I am speechless for a moment but good thing; I got a chance to think again.

"Fairytales are not true Luce" I said, saving Edward from answering Luce's question.

"But are you going to become my sister too? I like you to be my sister Bwella" She said and I involuntarily looked at Edward who is staring at Luce.

"I can't promise you" I said. I wanted to tell her a complete NO since that would never happen but I don't want her to be disappointed and she won't understand why.

"I will be very said if not" She said.

"Luce" Edward said, sounding like telling a child that what she said is wrong.

"You know I wanted you to be my little sister too" I said, attempting to change the topic.

And it worked. She got distracted.

"Really?" She smiled.

"Yeah! Now, it is a little bit late. Go sleep little princess" I hugged her and watch as her eyelids closed.

I stood up and Edward did too. Outside Luce's room, I faced Edward. I don't know why but I just stared at his face as he waits for me to speak.

"Sorry about that" He muttered.

"About what?" I asked. Totally clueless on what he was saying.

"About Luce…"

"Don't worry. She's just a child. It's normal for her to ask those things" I replied.

And we became silent again. It suddenly felt awkward standing here, facing him and we're not talking.

"Downstairs?" He suddenly asked.

"Party" I groaned but walked to the elevator anyway.

At the party downstairs, I saw Rose looking very angry. I quickly went to her, worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Who invited Tanya? Did you Bella? Did you Edward?" She said while Emmett is trying to calm Rose.

"Not me" Edward and I both answered.

"Tanya just shows up looking for you two" Em explained.

"Us? Where is she?" I asked.

"I don't know and I don't care" Rose said.

I looked at Edward because he is so quiet.

"I think you should look for her" I told Edward and they all looked at me like I'm crazy.

"Are you insane Bella? Why would you ask your boyfriend to find his ex-girlfriend?"Alice said.

"She's looking for us, maybe she wants talk" I said.

"Don't even try talking to that bitch" Alice warned me.

"Al!" I protested.

"Enjoy the part and don't worry about Tanya. If she needs talk, she'll show up" Jasper advised.

"He's right!" Em said and gave Jazz a high five.

"They're right Bella" Edward said and I got surprised. He took my hand and started walking away, dragging me into some room upstairs.

There was a couch inside, a TV and bookshelves. He sat at the couch as I went to the bookshelves. Some of my favorites are in here too…

"Whose books are these?" I asked him, without looking at him.

"Mine" Edward said and I looked at him, surprised again.

I walked towards him and sat beside him.

"She can't find us here…" I said, looking straight away from his eyes.

"I don't care" I heard him say.

"Huh? Tanya wants talk. Who knows she'll tell you she wants you back tonight" I told him.

"Bella, this is your night. Not mine, not Tanya's. So if you understand what I said, we should enjoy the party" He told me.

He's so weird tonight.

"Okay fine" I muttered then stood up. He smiled and we went downstairs to party.

It was maybe past one in the morning when Edward stood up. Due to the loudness of the music, he leaned into me and spoke at my ear.

"I'll just go get my iPad upstairs in my room, wanna come?" He said.

"Huh? No, I'm okay here" I told him.

"Alright" He said and I went back to eating chips while Rose and Alice kept on chatting.

"Hey Bella!" I heard someone shouted. I looked up to see Jacob.

"Jake? Hi" I stood up and he surprised me by hugging me.

"Sorry I'm late" He mumbled.

"I'd prefer you not to come" Edward said. Shit. He was still here and I forgot it. Damn.

Jacob, on the other hand, just laughed.

"Edward, I thought you were already gone" I muttered.

"Well I'm still here princess" He told me before facing Jacob. "Seriously dude, you're my friend, but you should stay away from my girl. You know I'm here and you got the guts to hug her? Wow" He spoke. I looked up to him and he was dead serious.

'My girl' I would so put that in my diary.

Hearing those words from Edward flattered me but deep inside me, I know he was just acting.

"Jealous boyfriend alert!" Jacob joked.

"Edward, he was just a friend. You know that" I told him.

Did he completely forget that flirting is okay without rules? Oh wait. I'm not flirting with anyone. So why is he act like this?

"So you mean I can hug every girl in this room bella? Just tell me, I will" He asked me.

"He is right Bells" Rose said.

"Don't do couple's stuffs with others" Alice told me.

"Jake, find another girl" Jasper advised.

"And leave Bella alone" Emmett muttered.

"Whoah whoah, chillax guys. No need to fight. I was just joking around Edward because he looks cute when he's damn jealous" Jake explained. "Sorry dude" He told Edward.

"You're crazy" Edward said then he laughed and we all did too.

"But I mean what I meant" Edward said.

"Oohh" Emmett said, teasing Jacob.

"And you can't hug any other girl" I told Edward totally having fun with this conversation.

"You do the same" He told me as he leaned down, surprising with a quick kiss.

"GET A ROOM!" Emmett said and I blushed involuntarily.

"Shut up!" Edward joked. "Al, Rose…keep an eye on these two please" Edward said, pointing me and Jacob. They all laughed. I watched him as we walked to the elevator and went back to eating chips.

Jake was about to sit beside me when Alice and Rosalie beat him. Al sat at my left and Rose at my right.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I smiled as I remember Jacob's face when I pretended to be jealous. He looks scared.

I'm not jealous. What he did is just plainly stupid. I mean he knows Bella got a boyfriend. Why would he do that in front of me? He intentionally did it. He said it was just to make me jealous…why would he wants me jealous?

The elevator door opened and I walked to my room. When I opened the lights, I gasped.

"Tanya?" She was sitting in my bed, crying.

"Can we talk?"

"Why are you in my room?" I asked her.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"I'm gonna go upstairs, it's been 5 minutes. Getting his iPad won't take 5 minutes" I said.

"Oh come on Bells, Edward is not a kid. Don't worry too much" Jake said.

I ignored him and used the stairs.

I saw a couple making out, I frowned.

"Second floor is off limits" I told them.

"OMG! I'm sorry" The girl said as they ran downstairs.

"Hilarious" I mumbled as I walked to the hallway.

I saw Edward's room door slightly bit opened. Maybe he fell asleep. I was just about to went inside when I heard someone's voice.

Tanya.

"Did you ever love me?" She is crying…by the sound of her voice.

"Why don't you ask yourself Tanya? Did you ever love me?" I heard Edward replied.

"I did! You were the one who replaced me with that Bella"

"I didn't replaced you. You broke up with me before me and Bella became together" Edward said.

"Don't you know that you being with someone else hurts me? Huh?" Tanya complained.

"That's not my fault anymore. Can you remember the night you called me and told me you don't want me anymore? It was our monthsary that night. You told me our relationship is not working! You didn't even explained to me what did I do! You didn't even give me a chance to prove that I can change for you!" The sound of Edward's voice means he's really hurt. Why did Tanya have to do that?

I wanted to go inside and stop them but this is their conversation we were waiting for. To know what is Tanya's real feeling for Edward. I don't want to ruin it…

"I can remember everything and I'm wrong! Edward…I want you back" Tanya said.

Her words broke my heart. Hearing Tanya say that she wants Edward back…

It hurts so much knowing that I can't fight for Edward unlike Tanya…she always has all the things she wants including the only guy I love. Why am I crying anyway? I knew all about this since day one.

If I could just teach my heart to love someone else…

"I'm already taken and I love Bella. She made me feel that I'm not her toy" Edward said.

Even though all those words are just for acting…it made my heart smile.

"I didn't treat you as my toy! I never did!" Tanya contradicted.

"You did! Don't lie! I saw you flirt with someone else but I let it go. I was never your permanent boyfriend. One day you love me, one day you hate me. What am I really to you?" Edward shouted back.

A moment of silence came next. I can hear Tanya crying…even me. I shouldn't cry. I still have months or maybe weeks to enjoy being with Edward before I gave him to Tanya. I wish I was Tanya…I really wish.

"Ed…I can't live without you" Tanya said.

"You should have realized that before you left me"

"Give me another chance Edward, please"

"Tanya, what do you want me to do? Break up with Bella to be with you?"

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I WANT YOU TO DO!" Tanya said.

Don't worry Tanya; you'll have him in any minute.

"Are you insane? I can't hurt Bella" Edward said.

"But you love me" Tanya told him. Yes Tanya! He loves you so much!

"Feelings change" Edward said. I wish that can be true. So I can't love you anymore.

"Leave Bella for me! Edward!"

"That won't happen" Edward replied. I wish I can seal those words so you can't do that to me.

"What I want is what I get! You know that. You'll eat your words. I love you and I can't let you be with Bella. You'll be mine again" She said.

Everything Tanya said is the truth. Edward will be hers again. I heard her stood up and I quickly run to the stairs. I know they'll use the elevator…

I was crying so hard, realizing the truth again. I can't face my friends looking like this…they'll kill me!

It took me minutes to calm down.

"You're so stupid to cry" I told myself and wiped the tears.

I took a deep breath and stood up.

"Is this because of Edward?" I heard Jacob. He was at the foot of the stairs…

"What? Are you…are you here earlier?" I asked him.

"You were crying. Answer my question, is this because of Edward?"

I didn't answer him. I don't have to explain my side for him. I'm just so tired…

Then I saw him leave…I quickly followed him. The elevator door opened and I saw Edward.

Jacob quickly went into Edward and punched him in the face. Everyone shouted and the music stopped.

"What the hell?" Edward said, wiping the blood from his lip. Edward punched Jacob too and Jake fell down on the floor. He was about to take revenge to Edward when Emmett stopped him. I ran to Edward's side and touched his face.

"Are you okay?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I'm so sorry" I told him and he looked at me, questioningly.

"What are you talking about?" He asked me.

"WHY DID YOU HURT BELLA HUH?" Jacob shouted. WHAT THE HECK JACOB?

"Hurt? I didn't do anything!" Edward said.

"Stop it Jake" I told him because everyone is watching us.

"No Bella, he should know! HE KEEPS ON HURTING YOU! WHY EDWARD? FOR YOUR FUCKING Tanya?" Jacob shouted.

"What are you saying? I didn't hurt Bella!" Edward defended himself.

"Then why did she cry?" Jacob asked.

Edward looked at me, touched my cheek for me to look up. I put his hands away.

My head seems to burst out. Why does Jacob doing this?

"CUT IT OUT JAKE! NOT EVERYTHING IS ABOUT EDWARD!" I shouted and they all looked at me. Good thing, I'm not crying anymore.

"What do you mean Bella? Why are you crying if it was not him?"

"Edward did not hurt me. Jake…just go…I don't want you two to fight" I ignored Jacob's question.

"Bells"

"Jake just go. Please…I mean it, it's not about Edward" I said.

He put Emmett's hand away and walked out. Every student here is quiet.

"Why did you cry?" Edward asked. Rose and Alice looks worried.

"None of your business" I told him and walked to the kitchen, he followed. It was pretty quiet here. The music started again…

"Tell me" He commanded.

"I remembered my parents. I cried involuntarily at the stairs and Jake saw me…he assumed it was because of you. I'm sorry about that" I told him, my back facing him as I searched for a wine.

When I saw a wine, I opened the cork and Edward held it before I can drink.

"You don't drink" He said.

"I do now" I told him and took it from him. I drank but Edward stopped me again.

"Bella, stop it" He warned me but I ignored him, taking it from him again.

He didn't take it back because he knows I'll be mad. I sat at the counter as he tried to convince me to stop. When I finished the bottle, I took another one.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"Bella, this is bad for you. Come on, two bottles are enough" I told her as she tried to move away from me. She's drunk already. I know her low tolerance in alcohol.

"You're no fun Edward! Why don't you drink too?" She offered me a bottle but I took it away.

"Bella" I told her and she continued drinking. I snatch the bottle from her and throw it at the trash can.

She looked at me then cried. Shit, she is really drunk.

"Why did you do that? I'm having fun!" Bella said. I took both her hands and looked at her.

"If your parents are watching us right now, they'll be disappointed by what you're doing" I told her.

"They're gone now…they won't know. I want another bottle" She whispered.

"No you don't. Come on" I put her down from the counter and she leaned on me. I carried her on a bridal look since she can't walk straight and walked to the elevator.

She is smiling at me. I laughed at her.

"You're funny when you're drunk" I told her.

"I'm not a clown" She said.

I walked in the hallway and she put her arms around my neck. I stopped and stared at her. She stared back.

"You look cute" She said, smiling.

"You really are drunk" I said then laughed.

I noticed tears falling from her eyes.

"Bella! Are you hurt?" I got alarmed by the sudden change of her mood.

She nodded.

"Where? Where are you hurt?" I asked her and she touched her heart.

"My heart hurts" She told me.

"Do you heart problems?" I asked her again.

"Yeah…loving someone hurts" She said. "That's the problem"

"I did not know you love someone" I told her. She never mentioned any name.

"I'm good in hiding" She joked.

"Do I know him?"

"Probably not" She muttered as we entered my room. I put her in my bed and she pouted.

"Are you gonna sleep beside me again?" She asked as she took the sheet.

"I'll just sleep at the guest room" I told her and stood up but she held my hand.

"Just stay here…I'm afraid" She said.

"If you want to…" I told her and lay beside her.

These moments are things I would cherish in my whole life. To be honest, I didn't told Tanya I wanted her back too because I still wants time with Bella. It's just because being with her makes me feel like I don't have any problems. I still wanted to have fun with her.

Because surely, I will miss her. She's a great friend.

Something intrigued me. She loves someone I did not know. She never mentioned it to me. I wonder who he is…

He must be very lucky to have Bella.

I closed my eyes and slept since it was too late.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! I got 120+! You guys are awesome! Thank you so much! Just please review and review! The more reviews, the sooner I'll upload! HAhaha! Mhuah! <strong>

**vladaspichak**** : I kept giggling when that came out of my mind. Haha.**


	20. Chapter 20 Breaking the rules

**Chapter 20**

**Breaking the rules**

* * *

><p>I felt someone buried his face on my neck. I stretched but I hit someone. Am I dreaming?<p>

"Hmm?" I heard someone…

I quickly opened my eyes and sat.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked. I woke him up…I frowned. Why is he here?

"Seriously Ed? Don't you have any other thing to do than sleep beside me?" I asked him. Why is he in here again? For the third time!

"This time, it's not my fault, you were the one who told me to sleep beside you" He told me as he sat too.

"Huh? I didn't" I disagreed.

"I supposed you can't remember"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked him then I touched my head. It aches…

"Hangover?" He asked then he laughed.

"Shut up. Why are you in my room?" I asked again.

"You are in my room, for the second time, you didn't realize" He said, making me remember the first time I sleep here on his room.

I looked around. Shit, he was right. I am in his room.

"How did that happened? I can't remember walking to your room" I told him and he laughed again.

"You're drunk last night, how can you remember that?" He said.

"I'm drunk?" I asked.

"What's the last memory you can remember?" He said.

"Chatting with Al and Rose, crying at the stairs…jake and you fighting….ohh. Wine…" I told him and he laughed.

"Something about last night made me curious" He said.

"OMG! Why did I say?" What if I told him yesterday that I love him? What should I do? Sheez!

"Hmmm" He joked and I punched his arm lightly.

"Tell me!" I shouted.

"Okay, chillax. You told me you really love me" He said and I froze.

What the hell? I really told him that? Geez! I'm dead now.

"I told you what?" I asked him.

"Look at your face princess…I'm just kidding! Hahaha no you didn't told me you love me" He keeps on laughing and I pouted.

"Don't joke like that!" I told him.

"Why do you look so nervous anyway?"

"I can't remember everything I told you"

"Well…you told me something about…"

"What the heck? What's with the suspense?" I demanded and he laughed again.

"You love someone else…" He said, totally serious.

"Huh?" Did I say that?

"You told me that your heart hurts due to this person you love that I don't know who"

I sighed in relief. I swear the only person I love is Edward and someone my head last night knows that I can't tell it to Edward that's why it lied.

"Can I know what's the name?" He asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious. You never mentioned it to me…and…" He said but didn't continued.

"And?"

"And I don't want to see you hurt. You're my friend…"

"You're not gonna hurt him right?" I asked him, challenging him. If he truly cares for me, he really won't let anyone hurt me.

"I'll try not to" He said and I smiled.

"Ed…I was just joking last night. I don't love anyone…" I told him. Totally lying because I really do love you Edward!

"Liar…just tell me who he is"

"I promise I don't love anyone" I told him and he sighed.

"Guess you want to keep it to me" He said. That's right. I don't want to tell you I love you because that would just break our deal and everything would be messed up.

"Did you know that me and Tanya talked last night?" He said.

Yes I know and I heard everything.

"No" I told him.

"Well, we do talk here. I just saw her sitting here at my bed crying"

"So, are you two together again?" I know the answer. I just want to know if he'll tell me the truth.

"Nope. I can't just go back to her…I have to know if she really loves me. Because if she doesn't, she'll give up and let me be with you" He told me. Okay so he's not lying.

"You mean we still have to act as a couple?" I asked him.

"Of course, few months, few weeks…or days" He told me. He sounded so sad.

"Hmmm" That was all I could reply.

He looked at the clock the same way I did.

"Two in the afternoon? wow" I said.

"Don't ever drink again…it's bad for you" Edward said.

"Yes sir!" I said and gave him a salute. He laughed.

"We have interview later…let's go home now" He stood up and I did too. I'm still wearing the same gown and I groaned. He laughed again.

"Why do you keep on laughing? Are you trying to annoy me?" I asked as we walked out of his room.

"No, everything seems funny today" He mumbled and now I'm the one who laughed.

"Hilarious" I said.

We went downstairs and saw Rosalie.

I looked around, it seems like everything is already cleaned. Their maids did a very good job.

"Hey rose" I said and she laughed again.

"Look at you two…the party is over! Why are you two still wearing those?" She keeps on laughing.

"We're going home, see you on Monday" Edward ignored her.

"Okay okay, bye" Rose said.

At the house, I quickly showered. It's kinda hot today…what's with the weather? I changed into shorts and t-shirt since it was only me and Edward who will be at the house. Besides he already seen me wearing that lingerie, why would I be shy? I blushed as I remember that night again.

I went to the kitchen and cooked for lunch. Edward helped me cook.

While eating, Edward's phone rang.

"Hello?" Edward said.

"Yeah, about what?...When do you need me?...okay. But I'll have to be back before five…Yes, thank you" Edward answered. He shut his phone and took a bite.

"Who is that?" I asked. A friend can ask right?

"My new girlfriend" He told me, his face so serious.

The way he looks means he is not joking.

"Ohhh" That was the only thing I could say.

"Ohh? You look a little bit surprised" He said.

"Uhhmm, of course I would be surprised by that, I mean…I know you can have as many girlfriend you want but you never…uhmm…mentioned anything" I said.

"It's no use. He's taken…I just have to let it go" I mumbled.

"You're not going to fight?"

"He loves the girl, not me"

"Fight for that guy princess, you know I'm not always around. I would leave you and you'll be alone" Edward said. That is the truth…he'll leave me…for Tanya.

"I'm not afraid of being alone, I'm just afraid of him saying no"

"You won't know his answer if you won't ask" I know exactly what you'll say if I asked you.

I have to give him a clue. He just can't understand my situation.

"What if you are in my place? For example, Tanya got new boyfriend and she totally loves that guy, would you still ask her to go back to you? To be with you and give up the guy? And you totally know that asking her would just ruin your friendship? Because you know she'll say no" I asked.

I know Tanya asked him the exact thing. To leave me for her…

"I guess…I can understand you. There's no point of asking that guy" He said.

I did not know what to say anymore. I was so close into telling him that he was the guy I love…

I finished my food then my phone rang. I looked at it, Jacob.

"Jake" I said. Edward stared at me…

"Bells I'm so sorry about last night, I hope you can forgive me" Jacob said.

"I already forgave you, besides it's not your fault" I said.

"It is his fault" Edward whispered and I covered my mouth with my hand for Jacob not to hear my laughter.

"Bella, is our date still on?" I asked.

I thought for it for a moment. Dating him would just messed up everything…

I looked up to Edward.

"Jacob, I'm really sorry but I really can't date you anymore even if it's just a friendly date. People would think I'm cheating behind Edward's back. I already have a boyfriend Jake" I told him.

Edward smiled. I watched him stood up and sit beside me, his smile teasing me.

"Ohh well then…we're still friends right?" Jacob asked. I noticed it took him seconds to talk to me again.

"Of course" I replied. Edward leaned and I looked to him and gave him a what-are-you-doing? Look.

"I really wish we could still hang-out Bells" Jake aid.

I really can't focus on Jacob right now because Edward took my face in his hands, and he leaned closer and closer, his smile never fading. He dazzled my eyes.

"Yeah" I exhaled at the phone. Whoah, what the heck did he said again?

"I gotta go bye" Jacob said.

Edward closed our distance. He closed his eyes and I watched him as he leaned closer. His breath made my head blank again.

"Bye" I quickly told Jacob and shut off my phone. I pushed Edward and he laughed.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, anxious now.

"Trying to kiss you" He said teasingly.

"You know I'm talking to Jacob right?"

"Yeah"

"Then why did you still tried to kiss me?" I hissed. Maybe I'm a little bit mad because he made my heart race again.

"For fun…you should have seen your face as you tried to talk to Jacob as I do my thing here" He laughed.

Do his thing? What the heck.

"OMG! You really did that intentionally? Wow" I said.

"Oh yes I did" He locked his arms around my waist.

I tried my very best not to be affected by that but I failed.

"Don't challenge me Edward, you don't want me kissing you in front of Tanya" I told him, smiling.

"You can't do that" He mumbled.

"Remember my words baby" I told him as I unwrapped his arms out of my waist.

I brought the plates to the sink. He helped me washed the plates.

"Anyway, It was kate who called" He muttered. Kate…his assistant.

"I did not know kate is your new girlfriend" I said, not looking at him.

"Jealous?" He asked.

"Of course not" I told him but the truth is, I'm shouting YES in my mind.

"Well I don't have a new girlfriend. She called because I have a new project. She's asking if I would take it" He said.

"New project"

"New movie"

"Ohh"

"I'll drop by later" He mumbled.

"Alright" I said and after that, we went back to being silent.

After washing the plates, Edward went upstairs. I stayed at the living room.

Okay…I never thought life could be so boring without Edward. I looked at the window and saw the plants. I suddenly remember rule number 14. I should take care of the plants…not Edward

I went and I took the garden hose and started watering the plants.

Then I felt someone's hands on my hips. EDWARD!

I faced him and the water from the garden hose hit him. He got wet and I can't stop laughing.

"You look like a wet dog" I joked and he looked at me, smiling.

"I can't believe you just said that" He told me then he launched to me and try to steal the garden hose.

I ran away from him but he ran faster towards me. He put an arm around my waist and we fell on the ground, both laughing.

I suddenly stopped laughing because he was staring at me. I smiled at him then I felt his hands steal the garden hose. He stood up then faced the garden hose to me.

I ended up all wet.

"Gosh!" I shouted as I stood up, still laughing.

"You did it first!" Edward defended himself. He laughed more when he saw what I looked like.

I run towards him, "Give me that" I told him but he keeps running away from me.

We kept laughing until I slipped and ended up sitting on the grass.

"Hahaha look at you" Edward teased.

"I think…" I touched my left foot.

"You think what?" He stopped. He shut the water off from the garden hose and went to sit beside me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I touched my foot again then frowned.

"It hurts" I said.

He touched it, our hands brushed.

"This?" He asked.

"Yeah" I said, looking at him as he looked at my feet.

Okay so, I'm just acting. I just wanted to fool him. It would be fun to see his face annoyed when I told him the truth.

He looked up and caught me staring at him. The way he stares at me gives me chills. He looks way hot and I still couldn't forget how his wet shirt clings to his body.

We became silent, none of us wanted to look away, none of us wanted to speak. Maybe because we both don't know what to say.

He suddenly put his hand on the side of my neck and started leaning towards me. He closed his eyes the same time I did. Our nose touched and we were so close to kissing since our upper lip touched when we heard someone.

"WEW! STOP IT CUPIDS! GET A ROOM!" Emmett shouted.

Me and Edward quickly pulled out from our position. I looked away, blushing. Edward, on the other hand looked up to Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie.

"Why are you all here?" Edward asked.

"Why are you two all wet?" Rose ignored his question and they all laughed.

"Ohh I know, this is their way of gardening the plants here…Haha" Al teased.

"What are you all? A group of teasers?" I asked, completely blushing.

"Why are you blushing?" Jasper joked.

"It's cold" I lied.

"What do you all need?" Edward asked.

"Why are you and Bella going to kiss?" Emmett asked back. They all laughed again.

"Why? Can't I kiss my girlfriend anywhere and anytime I want?" Edward asked smiling.

I punched his arm lightly and everyone laughed.

Edward helped me stood up then I remembered I told him my foot hurts.

"Ouch!" I faked it and Edward put his arm around my waist.

"Why? What happened?" Alice asked.

"She slipped" Edward answered.

"Tsk. Tsk." They all said.

"Can you walk?" Edward asked.

I tried to walk but I faked that I can't. He scooped me up into a bridal look.

"Sweet" Al and Rosalie both said at the exact time.

Edward ignored them; we went back inside the house.

"We'll just go upstairs, feel at home" Edward said. I looked to him questioningly.

"My clothes are in the guest room" I reminded him.

"Guest room?" Alice and Rose asked. Shit.

"When me and Bella broke up for a week, she took her things on Alice's apartment. She just came back yesterday. We don't have time to unpack her things so we put it on the guest room temporarily" Edward created a story so quick. But no…it's the truth. The only lie is that I stayed at the guest room and now I'm going to sleep at my room, second floor. That's part of our deal.

"Ohh" Alice said.

"So you mean you two are sleeping in a same bed?" Rose asked then she giggled.

"Sometimes but no, bella needs privacy" Edward answered. Sometimes? The heck.

"Put me down first" I told Edward and he made me sit on the chair while Jazz and Em went to the living room to watch TV.

"Al, can you get some clothes for me?" I asked her.

"Ok" Alice said then she disappeared.

"Why are you all here Rose?" Edward asked.

"Sleepover" She said, smiling.

"Huh?" Me and Edward both asked.

"S.l.e.e.p…o.v.e.r" She told us.

"You didn't tell me" Edward said.

"Well I'm telling you know" She said.

"Bella, do you want me to move the interview schedule? Tomorrow evening?" He asked.

"Is it okay?" I asked Edward.

"Of course princess" He said and I nodded.

Alice came back and gave me my clothes. Edward scooped me up again and started walking upstairs.

When we were finally alone at third floor, I spoke.

"I'm sorry" I told him.

"For what?" He asked as he opened his room.

"For making you carry me up to here. I am too heavy" I mumbled. I swear I really wanted to tell him that I'm lying right now but he will kill me if I did.

"You're not" He told me and made me sit at the chair.

He went inside the bathroom and opened the shower.

Then he went back to me and looked at me.

"What?" I asked and he smiled.

"Are you sure you can shower alone?" He asked me.

"What?" My jaw dropped.

"I mean, you can't even stand alone. Are you sure you don't want me to be with you?" He joked.

"EDWARD!" I shouted and he laughed.

"I'm just kidding" He told me.

"That's not funny" I pouted.

He just laughed then he carried me again to the bathroom and I stood up, my hands on the sink.

I closed the door and sighed.

I'm so sorry Edward! I can't lie but I can't tell you too!

I took a shower then realized Alice didn't gave me any towel. I looked around and saw a little drawer. I opened it and saw maybe ten towels inside. What is this? A hotel? I took one and dressed up.

ALICE! She gave me a shorts and tank top. She knows I hate wearing those in front of anyone…Ohh wait. I wore lingerie in front of the world and now I'm shy? Hilarious.

When I opened the bathroom door, I smiled at Edward. My hands on the doorknob.

"I used your towel" I told him.

"S' okay, just stay here on the bedroom" He carried me again and made me sit on his bed.

"Wait for me okay?" He spoke. "Here, watch TV" He gave me the remote control then he went inside his bathroom.

I've been here before but I never really saw what his room looks like. I mean, I hid in his closet when I thought there are real robbers.

I looked around and saw picture frames. I noticed the first one is him and Tanya, at one look…you'll thought it was a perfect picture because both are smiling. But something is wrong here, the way he looks at her makes you think he really loves her but the way Tanya looks away from him made you think she hates him. What the hell?

The other one is Edward with his family. They look so cute together.

The last one is me and Edward. Me? I don't know where he got this. It was a picture of us staring at each other…at the cafeteria. Maybe a fan took it and gave it to him.

But why does he have this picture?

Edward went out of the bathroom, wearing a white t-shirt and sweat pants. He must caught me staring at our picture because he spoke about it.

"If we are pretending to be together, we should have a picture together at my bed" He told me.

"Yeah" I told him. Well, that was disappointing.

He took the picture frame of him and Tanya and hid it at his drawer.

I always knew he would never put our picture here because somehow he felt something for me. I'm a coward to think like that. I told myself to keep my distance from Edward but until now, I can't. Something about him pulls me.

"Edward, why did you try to kiss me?" I asked him.

He looked at my eyes.

"I…I don't know" He looked down. I guess I have to lighten our atmosphere. It was too embarrassing to talk about that.

"Psh. It's because you like me" I joked and he looked up. We both laughed.

"Yeah" He said.

"Huh?" Did he just said he likes me?

"Kidding" He told me and we both laughed again.

I can't stay away from him. Our laughter made me happy. His one simple smile made me smile. It's like even though he's not doing anything, I still smile.

I sighed.

"Downstairs?" I asked.

He nodded.

Alice and Rosalie baked cheese macaroni for snacks while Jasper and Emmett picked a movie to watch. I stayed at the dining room, watching them…

He called Kate to re-schedule our interview and asked for a doctor to check my foot.

I'M IN TROUBLE!

The doctor appeared in less than 20 minutes. What the hell? No one didn't mind me though. Edward just stayed beside me as the doctor inspected it.

"Can you walk?" He asked.

"A little, it just hurts" I said.

"Well I don't think you broke a bone. Maybe it's just a spasm. Here, just apply this ointment"

"Okay" I nodded.

Wew. I'm glad he didn't said 'there's no problem'.

We ate and watch movies. Edward never left my side since I know, Rosalie and alice would raise their eyebrows if he did. While watching the third movie, I rested my head on Edward's shoulder because I'm so sleepy.

"Wanna sleep?" He whispered.

"Hmmm" I told him, my eyes closed.

I suddenly felt him carrying me. I opened my eyes and he smiled.

"You shouldn't…you were watching the movie" I told him.

"I'm sleepy" he told me.

"Where am I going to sleep?" I whispered.

"At my room, Al and Jazz would use the room at the second floor, Rose and Em would use the room beside mine. Guest room is full of your boxes" He told me.

"Whoah, where are you two going?" Rose realized us leaving.

"Upstairs, we're sleepy" Edward answered her.

"Okay…goodnight" She told us.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes.

Who says I can't enjoy my own little heaven here on earth?

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! WOW! I can't believe I reached 130 reviews! Mhuah mhuah! Love you all! :) <strong>


	21. Chapter 21 Back to the past

**Chapter 21**

**Back to the past**

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. Then I realized Edward wasn't at my side anymore. I looked to my side and saw the alarm clock.<p>

Seven in the morning.

I usually wake up at five am even on weekends. Maybe I woke up late because I'm too comfortable sleeping beside Edward.

Groaning, I stood up and walked to the stairs. When I reached the living room, I noticed the television open. Okay, this is a little weird. Edward is not the kind of guy who leaves appliances on when he is not using it.

I shut it off and jumped when I heard a girl's voice shouted at the kitchen. I ran to it and froze on the spot.

"OMG Rose…hahaha…I did not know it was hot…haha" Alice laughed.

"Whoah! What are you two doing here?" I asked them when I poured myself a glass of water.

"Do you get memory loss when you sleep beside your boyfriend because I don't?" She joked.

"Oh. Uhmm…yeah…sorry" I suddenly remembered everything. "I forgot you two slept here last night…anyway, where are the boys?" I noticed them gone.

"Jazz and Em went for jogging and your baby is at the basement" Rose explained.

"What's for breakfast?" I smiled as I soothed my messy hair. It was weeks since someone cooked breakfast for me. When I accepted Edward's deal, breakfast became one of my priorities.

"We didn't know what you guys wanted so we cooked hotdogs, eggs, waffles, pancakes and bacons. We also have hot chocolate, coffee and bread" Alice said then they both smiled at me, waiting for my response.

My eyes widened.

"You cooked everything on my refrigerator" I stated the fact.

"Not everything…most of it" Rosalie defended themselves.

"What am I going to cook for tomorrow morning?" I asked them.

"You're going to the market anyway and shop for today's event" Alice said.

"Huh? What event?" I asked, frowning.

"You didn't know it was-" Rosalie answered but Alice spoke faster. "SShh looks like my sister didn't know" She said.

"Tell me!"

"We are sorry but past is past, we can't do anything anymore. Just eat breakfast" Alice tried to change the subject.

"Unbelievable, why won't anyone tell me what is happening today?" I exhaled angrily.

They didn't answer; instead, they went to the dining room and placed all the foods there.

We all started to eat and I never asked about that again. I kept thinking what is happening but all I can remember is the interview. Do I need to cook for that? No.

I suddenly realized no one asked Edward to join us.

"I'm gonna go give him breakfast" I told them as I put some foods on a tray.

"You baby my brother so much" Rosalie said, laughing.

"Actually, this is the first thing I'll do favor for him" I lied to Rose.

"Whatever" Rosalie said.

I left both of them and went downstairs to the basement.

Seriously? I did not know what he did to the room downstairs. I mean, when me and Al are still living here, we just put old stuffs that are not usable here and it was always dark.

I opened the door and became shocked. The dusty room before became a clean workout room. I saw Edward, half naked. He's only wearing sweatpants.

Honestly speaking, I can't take my eyes off his muscles on his stomach. He had earphones on his ear that is why he didn't realize I was in here. I noticed sweats are dripping from his face.

I went to the table and placed the food. Edward finally saw me.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" He frowned as he put he take off his earphones.

"Breakfast?" I offered him a smile.

He looked at it and I thought I saw him smile but when he looked back at me, his face shows nothing…it was blank.

"Thanks" He said, not smiling.

"Welcome" I said back.

He went back to what he was doing earlier; he had his back facing me. He put on his earphones back as I stood there motionless.

He completely ignored me without any reason. I mean, he's so cold.

He seems to realize I was still there because he turned around.

"Is there anything you still needed?" Okay, he's not mad but he's back to the old Edward I first met.

I wanted to ask him straight to the point on why he was acting like this but I know he'll probably just tell me I'm crazy.

"Uhmm…I was just…about to ask…" I bit my lip. Shit. What am I going to say?

"Ask what?" He questioned. He walk towards me and stopped a few steps away.

"What time are we going to the interview?" I asked. FINALLY I got a chance to think!

"4" He said.

"Okay thanks"

I quickly turned my back to him and was about to walk away when he unexpectedly grabbed my elbow.

I didn't turn around to look at him because I could feel myself starting to blush due to the near-embarrassment-moment with Edward.

"Bella" I heard him say though it was too low.

I finally looked at him. He stared back but dropped his hold anyway.

"Did you call me?" I asked him or am I imagining things. No, I'm not. He grabbed my elbow remember?

I glued my eyes on him. If I dropped my glance to his hot chest, I would be perfectly sure I'll blush.

"I just wanted to tell you something" He stared at my eyes long enough to make my head blank.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Staring at her brown eyes makes me feel seek. Or guilty for being so cold to her. She doesn't deserve that kind of attitude.

But I have no choice.

When I woke up in this morning, I realized I've been developing this friendship with her. It is wrong because we are so close to each other and if I let this to continue, it would be hard to let go of someone like her. Honestly, I felt something towards her. I don't love Bella…I just…I don't want that to happen.

I can't let that happen.

She was staring at me; waiting for what will I say.

"I just wanted to tell you something" I told her. Shit…I should let her go. I just stopped her because I wanted to say sorry for acting like that.

"Tell me what?" She asked.

"I…uhmm, Francisco would be here by three" I told her.

"Okay" She said.

I turned away again and I just heard her go out of the room.

I sighed…how long can I do this? I don't know.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV (Rosalie's Point of View)<strong>

"Shopping when?" I asked Alice excitedly.

"Maybe tomorrow, after school?" She said, drinking her hot chocolate.

"Great" I said.

Then we stopped chatting when we saw Bella walking to the guest room, her eyes glued on the floor.

"Did you saw Bella's face?" I asked Alice.

"She looks like she is in deep thought" She said and I nodded.

Suddenly, Edward appeared with the tray Bella gave to him. He placed it at the table without saying anything.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Alice noticed the tray of food.

"Not hungry" He said but drank a glass of water anyway.

"Be honest. Did you two fight again?" I asked him, crossing my arms.

"Nope" Edward answered quickly.

"Then please explain to me why Bella acted like that?" I asked him.

"Like what?" He asked innocently.

"Her mood changed. She looks so happy this morning but after she went downstairs, she looks a little bit sad"

Edward frowned…

"I don't know" He mumbled.

He started walking away from us.

Here we are again!

"Edward, what kind of boyfriend are you? Aren't you going to ask her what the problem is?" He turned around after I said those words.

"Rose, maybe you're just imagining things…there is nothing wrong with me and Bella, okay?"

"I don't want us to fight but don't lie to me. What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing!" He said then walked upstairs.

"Am I really imagining things?" I asked Alice.

"No, I saw Bella"

"They definitely had a fight" I told Al.

"Why would he lie about it?"

"For us not to enter their personal lives! Well…we gotta do something"

"And that is?"

"Let's give them a day. If they are still like that, we'll take action" I smiled and she laughed.

"We're evils"

"We're on the right path. I mean, I don't want them to break up! They're perfect for each other!" I disagreed.

"Is it just me or I think they are both putting this wall between them" She mumbled.

"You are right. We really should be aware"

Then Jasper and Emmett, both tired, ran to sit and eat.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I sat at my bed for minutes, thinking. I can't remember anything wrong about us yesterday.

What makes Edward go back to the old him? Or maybe…he was just not in the mood to be sweet today.

I had to pretend that I'm not affected for my friends not to notice. I took shower, the water makes me calm. Maybe I'm just crazy for thinking he's back to the old him.

When I went out of the room, I smiled at them and they all stared at me like I was an alien.

"Are you okay?" My sister asked. They definitely noticed me this morning! Argh.

"Of course" My smile never leaving my face.

Jazz and Em waved at me as they finished the foods on the table. I suddenly noticed the tray I gave to Edward. He didn't even touch it at all. The food is still in there.

I sighed; okay…I'm not crazy. Everything about this morning would probably lasts for days…or months.

I volunteered on washing the dishes, good thing they all left me here alone.

I tried thinking of other things but they all end up to Edward. Why is he like this? Gosh! Maybe I should do something to make him back to the Edward who is sweet and caring…not the irritating and annoying.

* * *

><p>At eleven, I let those two girls cooked again. I'm kinda afraid for them to go out of this house. I mean, I would be lonely especially when Edward is acting like this.<p>

12:30 nn, all of us sat at the table. Edward sat beside me but still…I could feel him wishing he sat somewhere else.

I became quiet. I just don't want to speak and talk to Edward because I am sure he'll never talked back.

"You want this?" He asked, surprising me as he pointed the chicken beside his plate. I shook my head.

And that was the last conversation we had. Well, not really a conversation since I didn't talked back.

At 2, everyone left me and Edward.

"Are you sure you all can't stay at least until 4?" I asked, hoping they'll change their minds.

"Yeah, sorry" Alice said.

I hugged them and Edward did the same.

"Dude, take care of Bella, k?" Emmett said and Edward nodded. Emmett sometimes acted like a kid…but most of the time; he's like a big brother of mine.

The moment their cars went out of my sight, Edward went inside the house without a word, leaving me here all alone. He went upstairs while I stayed at the living room, watching some boring TV show.

* * *

><p>After an hour, Francisco came. He started putting light make-up, he just let my hair down….he made me wear this short dress. Good thing he only gave me two inches heels or I'll die again wearing four!<p>

When Edward went downstairs at 4, he was already dressed up. He went to my side and thanked Francisco.

"Bella, I forgot to tell you that Jacob and Tanya would also be there" He told me. I looked up to him…

"Why?"

"They had interviews too"

"With us?"

"No…after us" He said.

"Ohh"

I wanted to talk to Jacob for real. I really feel bad to him. First, I cancelled our date and second, it was embarrassing that he punched Edward and I told everyone he is not the reason why I cried.

The ride to the building where the interview would happen became unbearable. We didn't talked or anything. Not even a glance on each other's face. It's like there is a wall between us that kept making me remember I should step aside from him.

When we got there, his mood suddenly changed. I don't know why, he became so sweet and smiling again.  
>What happened?<p>

"Hey, this is my girlfriend Bella, Bella this is director Randy" He introduced me to Randy and I shook hands with him. I stared at Edward, why is he so happy?

"Wow, she really is beautiful" Randy said to Edward.

"Thanks"

"I'm lucky to have her" Edward mumbled. I involuntarily blushed.

"Sweet" Randy said.

"Ok Bella, we'll start the interview in less than 15 minutes. Just answer the questions, don't feel nervous alright? It's a live interview, just so you know" Randy told me.

"Okay" I said.

Kate was also here, I waved hi to her and she smiled. Edward's manager is also going to watch. I suddenly saw Jacob backstage…

Since Edward is talking to some people and he won't mind if I suddenly disappeared, I walked quietly to sit beside Jacob's right. He seems quiet.

"Hey" I said and he gasped then laughed.

"You scared me"

"I think I'm a little bit beautiful to scare you" I said, joking.

"Agree" He said.

"Jake, I'm really sorry about what happened" I told him.

"It's not your fault" He laughed.

"It is completely my fault" I disagreed at what he said.

"It is my fault because I jumped into conclusion" He muttered.

"Bella" I looked up to see Tanya.

"Hey" I breathed. I suddenly remembered all the things she told Edward the night Rosalie and Alice had a party.

"Why are you with Jacob?"

"Is it wrong for me to talk to him?" I asked back. Jacob chuckled.

"It's so wrong to see you with other guy" She said. I stood up.

"Get a life" I said. I don't know why but I am too angry at her. MAYBE BECAUSE SHE'S THE REASON WHY EDWARD CAN'T LOVE ME!

"I will get my life…and that means your boyfriend" She whispered.

I stared at her.

"What?" Did she really just admit that to me? How dare she!

"I'm joking" She laughed.

"Princess" We all looked at my left to see Edward walking towards us. I looked at Tanya and she is definitely jealous.

"You just disappeared…I didn't know you're with them" He said as he went to my side and held my hand. Ok…so he wanted to act like he was not so cold this morning. Fine.

"I'm sorry baby, I don't want to ruin your conversation with them" I told him.

"S' okay, at least you're with me now" He smiled. From the corner of my eye, I know Tanya is glaring at me…cursing me!

"Hey Jake, sorry for punching your face …" Edward told Jacob.

"I should be the one saying sorry…I'm sorry" Jake said and the two shook hands.

"Hey Tanya" He told Tanya and she smiled.

"The stage director said we should go now" He told me.

"I have to go, thanks for the conversation Jake…Tanya" I told them, giving Tanya a smile that made her only more jealous.

As we walked, Edward whispered at my ears.

"What'd you and Tanya talked about?" He asked.

"Well she asks why I'm with jacob, I told her 'is it wrong for me to talk to him?'. She told me it's so wrong to see me with other guy. I awkwardly told her get a life and she just replied to me… 'I will get a life and that means your boyfriend'. Happy?" I told him, not looking at his eyes.

He ignored my question, he just laughed.

"Well maybe that means we'll only have to act for days…I mean, she seems like she'll do anything just to get you back. I really can't believe she got the guts to tell me she wants you" I said.

"She's one of a kind" He mumbled.

Is it really weird for me to feel jealous of what he said? We sat at the couch, our arms touching.

He kissed my cheek and smiled. "Don't feel nervous. Just play along…don't lie until you have to" He whispered at my ear.

I nodded.

I frowned…what happened to the cold Edward this morning?

* * *

><p>The interviewer is named Betty. She shook hands with us before she sat at her chair.<p>

Few seconds and the camera man said 5..4..3..2..1.

Camera rolling!

**Betty:** Good morning America! Here with us today is the newest hottest couple of the year, Edward and Bella. Edward, Bella…good morning.

**Edward:** Morning.

_I just smiled._

**Betty:** So, I'm going to start asking from the start since this is the first and only official interview you two are going to answer. How did you two met?

**Me:** We met at school, at the library.

_I smiled remembering his flip-off thing_.

**Betty:** library? Does that mean our actor here have secret interest with books?

**Edward:** Actually no, library is the least place people would hang out with. It was my first day and fans all over the school are going wherever I am. I went to the library to have some alone time.

**Betty:** Did you know Edward was there, Bella?

**Me:** No, it was embarrassing to admit that I did not know he was an actor. I really had no idea. I went to the back part of the library to get this book when I jumped hearing his voice. I looked around and saw him.

**Betty: **And?

**Me**: We talked…a lot.

_Edward smiled, thinking about me sealing our secret. I wonder what happened when I told them he flipped me off. Hahaha…_

**Me: **Then we ate together at lunch and for 2 hours in two subjects. He's my seatmate actually…

**Edward: **From the first time I saw her, I knew she had to be my girlfriend.

**Betty: **And why is that?

**Edward: **There is something about her that I can't explain…I mean, whenever you're not with her, it feels like hell.

**Betty: **wow…

**Me: **I do the same, the second he turned his back at me…I already miss him.

_I smiled at him and he smiled back._

_Yeah right. Everyone told me not to lie…so I'm not lying._

**Betty: **Does the day you two knew each other is also the same day we caught you two at his house?

**Me:** Yeah

**Betty:** So you met his parents then?

**Me:** Yep. They are very welcoming and they treated me like their own child that easily.

**Betty:** Edward, have you met her parents then?

**Edward:** No…I mean, her parents already died.

**Betty:** Oh, sorry to hear that.

**Me:** It's okay.

**Betty:** Aren't you two felt like everything is so fast? I mean, you two knew each other one day, the same day, he brought you home. After a few days you two fight then after a day, you two moved already to a house, which is Bella's.

**Edward:** If you love someone, time won't be a problem…

_Then the audience which is mostly girls said AWWW._

**Me:** Actually it's not my house, it's his house.

**Betty:** He bought it to you?

**Me:** It was a long story

**Betty:** I'm sure we got time.

_She smiled. Can't she understand I don't want to dig my past? Bitch._

**Me:** My friend actually stole the certificate of my house and sold it to Edward. Edward, on the other hand, didn't know it was my house. When I invited him home, he got surprised seeing that house. So he explained everything and we talked to my friend. We gave her a time to pay back the money Edward gave her while I stayed at his new house…but she tried to steal Edward's money. She ended up in jail.

**Betty:** Well good thing she's already in jail. Next question is tweeted from kathrinamaria "What is the most important thing that Edward first gave Bella?"

**Edward:** The promise ring

**Betty:** Next question is for Bella, "Is it hard to have handsome sexy hot actor as your boyfriend?" Question from irelxoxo.

**Me:** Kinda

_I admitted. The audience said oohhh and ahhh. Funny…_

_Edward looked at me, his eyes curious._

**Betty:** Can you explain why?

**Me:** Well other than the fact that everyone is staring at you because you're with him and he's popular, the way he stares at me makes me sick.

**Edward:** What?

**Me:** Don't tell me you didn't know that every time you stared at me…you dazzled me.

_I told him, not looking at his eyes. I am perfectly sure I'm blushing. He chuckled and the audience said aww again._

**Edward:** Really?

_I felt his teasing eyes and I didn't know how close his face is…_

**Me:** Whatever.

_I rolled my eyes and everyone laughed including him. I smiled when he pulled back._

**Betty:** I hate to break the sweetness here but I have to ask some serious question. Is it true that you two keep on fighting because there is a third party?

**Edward:** Absolutely no.

**Betty:** Some said you got jealous of Bella hanging out with Jacob and Bella being jealous of you hanging out with Tanya…is that true?

**Me:** Actually, it's not just Tanya. I'm actually jealous of all the girls he stares at.

**Edward:** Well I do the same…it's really hard to have a girlfriend who is so beautiful.

**Betty:** So you two always fight?

**Me:** Nope. I got used to the fact that he really stares at everyone.

_Edward laughed._

**Betty:** Can you tell us a little secret? How would you know if Edward is jealous?

_I thought about it. I'll use the thing he did when he's acting weird whenever Jacob is with me._

**Me:** He didn't let me know he's jealous. For example, I'm talking with a guy…he'll just shows up and kiss me or hug me. In that way, the guy would stop talking to me.

**Betty:** I wish I could have a boyfriend like that…haha, Edward, can you tell us what is Bella like when she's jealous?

**Edward:** She's so quiet and she really won't talk to me. She won't even look at me.

**Betty:** What would you do to make her okay again?

**Edward:** I court her again…I mean, I'll give her flowers, chocolates…or anything she loves. If that still won't work, I'll stare at her…and when she stared back…she'll laugh and everything is okay.

_Liar. That never happened._

**Betty:** We saw you at the Victoria's Secret Fashion Show. Congratulations! What is the feeling of being an angel?

**Me:** I think that is everyone's wish, to be in that stage and walked there. For me, it was absolutely incredible feeling being an angel. I just signed a contract and I would be doing some things for them for a year.

**Betty:** Wow, is it true you didn't auditioned?

**Me:** Yes, it was funny though, some said it was unfair but for me, they asked for me to join them so who am I to say no? It was an opportunity.

Betty: What changed since you became VS angel?

**Me:** Everything. I got a lot more self confidence because before, I am so shy. I'm actually the nerdy geek girl at school before Edward came into my life.

**Betty:** How'd you gain that sexy body? I'm sure everyone wanted to know.

**Me:** I'm a swimmer, not really an athlete. I grew up swimming at the beach beside my house, then I go to swim at school.

**Betty:** Swimming? That's great! Edward, congratulations to your new movie. It topped on its first week of showing.

**Me:** It was incredible. It is my first time to be in a movie that is so great. Thank you to my fans for supporting it…

_Everyone shouted._

Betty: I think this is your chance to say something to each other…things that you two are sometimes shy to tell one another.

_I looked down…I'm sure everything he'll say is full of lies. I started it first. I'm a liar. But this is the time I could say something to him…the real truth without lying._

**Me:** I'm the kind of girl that when I cry, I cry. When I fall for someone, I fall too hard. People tell me I'm too intense when it comes to emotions. I'll do anything to be around you. I don't always look perfect and sometimes I get insecure. And I may have flaws, but I'll love you better than anyone else ever could. I love you…always remember that.

_Edward stared at me. I bit my lip…where the hell did all of that came from?_

**Edward:** Someone will be prettier. Someone will always be smarter. But they will never be you. And when I first met you, I never would have imagined that I would have such strong feelings for you. I love you too. Sometimes words are not enough for me to let you know that I really love you.

_He kissed my cheek and I smiled at him._

**Betty:** OMG! THAT IS SO SWEET!

Girls kept saying aww their so sweet! Or we love you two!

**Betty:** Okay, well I wish you two to stay together forever…you really are perfect for each other. Thank you for letting us talked to you two.

She shook hands with us.

**Edward:** Thank you for having us here.

**Bella:** I'm glad to be here.

**Betty:** There we have it, a couple full of love, next would be Tanya Denali then Jacob Black.

Then the director said CUT!

"I really hope I can find a guy like you Edward" Betty joked.

"You will" Edward said.

"Thank you" I told her.

"I really wish you could let us go into your wedding in the future" She said and I just smiled. That would never happen. I can assure you.

"We should go" Edward said, smiling at me.

At the limousine, Edward looked at me.

"Where did you get that?"

"Get what?"

"Those words…it was amazing to hear it. It's like it's true"

"What? The words?"

"You love me"

"As if" I joked. Yeah…that is true.

He smiled but looked away.

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked.

"Whatever you like" He mumbled, not looking at me.

"Fried chicken?"

"I told you…whatever you like" He sounded irritated.

"Ok fine" I said, looking away too.

What is his problem? Gosh! And he is back to the cold Edward again! ARGH!

When we got home, I noticed Rosalie's text message. After dressing up to shorts and a plain white T-shirt, I read it.

What are you planning for my brother' birthday? - Rose.

Birthday? Edward?

I quickly opened my laptop and searched his biography. It is his birthday today! Why didn't he told me?

I went out of the room to see him dressed up again. A plain white T-shirt and black jeans.

"Where are you going?" A fake girlfriend can ask that right?

"I'll just get something at the store. Be back here by 8 to 9" He told me, he seems worried.

"Edward, is there something you're hiding from me?" I asked.

"There are lots of things I'm hiding from you" He said, not bothering to look at me as he texted someone.

"Okay, you'll eat dinner here?"

"Yeah" He said.

"Okay, take care" I told him as we walked out of the room to the garage.

I quickly dialed Rosalie the moment I'm sure he was out of the house.

"Need your help. Grocery for me please? We're having a surprise party for Edward" I told her.

"Yay! I'll call Alice! We'll be there in an hour. How much time do we have?"

"Three"

"Great. Bye!"

If he's mad since this morning because I haven't told him happy birthday, he'll be happy when he came back. I quickly dialed everyone on his phone book. His parents, friends, manager and assistant. I told them to be here 7 to 7:30.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so sorry for not updating! Been so busy! But here it is! Please let me know what you think by reviewing! Mhuah! OH, I'm loving the total reviews right now! Love yah all!<strong>


	22. Chapter 22 Edward's Party

**Chapter 22**

**Edward's party**

* * *

><p>I was absolutely aware that I only have three hours. I quickly cleaned the whole first floor, putting Edward's precious DVD's upstairs since the floors upstairs are off limits.<p>

The doorbell suddenly rang after thirty minutes, I run outside seeing Alice and Rosalie.

"Where are your cars?" I asked them as I helped them carry the grocery bags.

"Outside" Alice said.

Emmett and Jasper also had their grocery bags. They went straight to the kitchen and I helped them.

"Em, park the cars at the garage. Jazz, open the gate" I told them and they both nodded and disappeared quickly.

"Here is the banner, put it on top of the living room where Edward can find them easily" Alice handed me the banner. "Please do tell me you have a large table on the living room" Alice said.

"Table?" I asked as Rosalie started chopping vegetables.

"Sheez! EMMETT! JASPER! I NEED HELP!" She shouted and me and rose covered our ears. "Do you have tables? I mean, where you can put the foods for visitors?" She asked.

"I saw a long table; it's on the back of the house"

Jasper was the one who ran to us. "What?" He asked.

"Hun, can you please get the table at the back of the house and place it at the living room?" She gave her best puppy eyes that results to no one can say no to her.

"Sure babe" Jasper quickly ran outside and I burst out laughing.

"That's funny" I said and we all laughed. I put the banner at the living room, placing it where alice told me. When I got back, I started chopping the carrots.

"What is your gift for Edward?" Rose asked as we all cooked.

I suddenly dropped the fork I was using. Good thing it didn't hit my foot.

"Gift?" I muttered.

"PLEASE TELL US YOU HAVE A GIFT ALREADY! WE ALL NEED TO COOK!" Rosalie said.

"OMG!" I shouted. "Be back by 7 PROMISE!" Before they can even say anything, I ran as fast as I can to get the keys from Emmett and use Alice's car.

I was planning on driving faster than usual but I can't. Traffic kills me! I was here in the same road for forty minutes. I texted Rose and said sorry but I also promise her I can make it to the party. After another ten minutes, FINALLY I reached my destination! When I went inside the mall, I caught myself in the mirror. Shit, I was only wearing shorts! I walked faster than usual until something got my eye.

The jewelry shop. Okay, seriously? I'm not the kind of girls who loves diamonds…but I don't hate them either.

When I went inside, it was only maybe three people inside.

"Good evening mam, what do you need? A ring?" A girl greeted me.

"I don't know…a gift for my boyfriend I guess…" I said.

"How about a necklace mam? That's the usual thing girls buy for their love one" She said.

"Necklace?"

"Like this…" She showed me a necklace. It's for a guy, definitely. Then there is a letter hanging on it.

"Can you put B on that letter?" I asked.

"Yes mam"

When she came back, she handed me it.

"Perfect" I said, pulling out my wallet and giving her the amount she needed.

"No change" I said, giving her a smile.

"Thank you so much ms. Bella" She said.

"You know me?" I suddenly asked.

"Of course I am mam, you are such a popular woman. We really love you and Edward" She smiled.

"Oh, thank you"

She smiled and I went out of the shop. Edward would love the gift…I'm sure.

I looked at the clock. Gosh! I was here for an hour and I have to be back as fast as I can so I can help them.

Good thing, on my way home is not traffic but the worst part is, Edward suddenly called while I'm driving.

"Hello?" I said.

"Bella, Have you already cooked dinner?" He asked.

"Why?"

"I told you I'll eat there"

"I still have an hour right?" I asked.

"No, I'll be there in twenty minutes. I'm really hungry"

"Oh" Shocks! Twenty minutes? Are you trying to kill me?

"Bella? Are you still there?" He said.

"Yeah yeah, okay okay" I said.

I drive faster and when I got inside, there are so many people I don't know who is helping Alice and Rose.

When I got inside, they all froze but exhaled when they saw it wasn't me.

"Bella, we're almost done"

"Who are they?"

"Some kids from school"

"I didn't call them" I said.

"Well we did!" She smiled.

"We have a problem" I spoke.

"You don't have a gift for Edward?" She asked.

"No! That's not it! He called. He'll be here in twenty" I said.

"WHAT? OMG!" She shouted.

"EVERYONE! DOUBLE TIME! BIRTHDAY BOY WILL BE HERE IN TWENTY MINUTES" When she shouted, everyone suddenly ran here and there.

Rose ran to the kitchen, probably telling Alice what I said.

I saw two guys walking to the stairs.

"Hey hey! Upstairs are off limits!" I shouted and they told me sorry.

"We're not late right?" I turned around to see Edward's parents.

"Of course not" I smiled at them.

Then I saw Kath running to hug me. I quickly got into my knees and hugged her back.

"I miss you!" I told her as I kissed her cheek.

"Me too Bwella!" Then she ran to Esme.

"What can we do?" Esme asked.

"We are almost done" I said. "Uhm, you can sit at the couch if you want" I told them. I really have to help the two girls at the kitchen.

"Okay honey" Esme said and I quickly ran to Alice and Rose.

"Need help?" I asked.

"Not you, you have a problem yourself" They said.

"Huh?"

"GIRLS! PUT THESE FOODS ON THE TABLE AT THE LIVING ROOM" Alice shouted and a group of girls obeyed her.

"What problem?" I shouted as she forgot I was still in here.

"Your look! Go dress!" She shouted back then continued what she was telling the girls.

Shit! She was right!

I ran to my room and found nothing good.

"Need these?" Rose was at the door when I looked up. I went to her and grabbed the plastic bag. I looked inside, shoes and dress.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" I ran to her and hugged her.

"Anytime and please, tell Edward to help you get to your room upstairs. Guest room isn't for you to stay for a while" She said. I laughed. "I will" I said.

I locked the door and changed. Okay, this dress is not that longer but not too short too. Just above my knees which suits me just fine but something is making me uncomfortable. It fits the curve of my body. Well I don't care! I only have 10 minutes! I soothed my hair and wear the shoes before coming out of the room. I locked it and told Rose to make everyone in the living room now!

When they are all exactly in there, I spoke.

"We only have 5 minutes left before I close the lights. Please, no one will breathe when he entered the house. He won't be surprised if he heard anything. Now, when he spoke, don't speak yet. Let him open the lights and when he did, let's all shout happy birthday, okay?"

"Okay!" They all cheered. I suddenly noticed balloons and on the table on the corner full of gifts. Haha.

Alice closed the lights when we saw the gate opening. It's an automatic gate and he has a remote for it.

I went to the middle of the crowd to get the cake and Rose was on my side, ready to put light on the candle when Edward figured out what happened. As he walks to the door, I noticed someone beside him…a girl. I looked even more, Tanya. He opened the door and frowned when he saw blackness.

"I thought bella is here?" Tanya asked.

"Bella?" Edward shouted as they walk inside.

Of course, no one will speak.

"Princess? Are you here?" I was surprised he called me princess.

Then just as what we were expecting, he reached for the switch and turned the lights on.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone shouted and Tanya gasped. Edward looked like he really can't believe it…

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I looked around, surprised. Banner that say 'Happy Birthday Edward' was in the top. Balloons and foods are all over the living room.

Then I noticed Bella holding a cake with a candle on the middle.

"Happy birthday" She walked to my front and smiled.

"You planned all of this?" I asked her. I still can't believe. My old friends, new friends…schoolmates, parents, co-workers are in here!

"What kind of girlfriend am I if I won't do some things like this?" She joked and I smiled more.

"Go wish" She said.

I laughed and was totally aware that everyone is looking at us.

I closed my eyes and wish for one thing.

I wish things won't be complicated anymore.

Then I opened my eyes and blow the candle. Everyone cheered! I stared at Bella and she looks so happy seeing me smile.

"Thanks" I told her.

"Anytime" She said as she handed Rose the cake. I hugged her and she laughed…maybe she's surprised.

"KISS!" I heard Emmett shouted though I can't see where he is.

I laughed but leaned to Bella anyway, I was planning on giving her a quick kiss but maybe because I'm too happy, the kiss became passionate and hot by the way…

"Keep it PG-13 PLEASE!" Jasper shouted and I felt Bella pulled out from the kiss. She gave me wary smile that says 'I'll-get-my-revenge'. I laughed but didn't let go of her hand as the party started.

"Why is Tanya here?" She whispered at my ear.

"She said she wanted to see our house" Edward whispered back.

"Okay, good timing though. She didn't miss your party" She said.

"Hmmm" She's right. I noticed Tanya mingled with the other actors and actresses we both knew. Me and Bella went to my parents.

"Eddiee!" My little sister run towards me and I hugged her.

"Kath!" I said and we both laughed.

"Oh, Happy birthday son! It's been three years since we spend your birthday together" My mom hugged me.

'Three years? Wow' Bella mouthed. I laughed.

"Yeah mom, thanks to Bella" I told them.

"You are lucky to have her, we are all lucky! She's such a sweetie" Mom said as if Bella isn't here on my side.

"We'll show you our gift later" My dad said.

"You have a gift?" I was surprised.

"Everybody have" He said and I suddenly looked beside bella.

"I'm sorry I have none" She said.

"It's….it's okay. This is enough" I told her but I didn't know why I felt a little sadness.

"Well, we should eat" I told them.

We all grabbed plates. I let go of Bella's hand for me to get a food. Everyone is laughing and I'm sure, after my parents and the Hollywood people went out, the whole people will have a wild party. After I got foods on my plate, I looked at my side.

I was about to tell Bella that we should eat upstairs so people won't disturb us but she's not at my side. I looked around; it was hard to find her. I gave rose my plate and asked her to look out for it.

Then I saw her outside, at the garden. I went out quietly so no one will notice. She had her back on mine. I sat beside her and she almost shouted.

"Why do you always have to pop out and try to scare me?" She laughed as she lightly punched my left arm.

"Why do you always have to disappear whenever I needed you so much?" I asked her.

"Why do you need me?"

"Why did you leave me in there?"

"Oh let's stop this question crap please! I left because I'm not hugnry"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well…I thought, you don't want to know"

"Bella, I know I've been a real bitch this morning" I started the real talk.

"You're always a bitch" She joked, staring at the beach.

"No, seriously. I hate what I did"

She looked at me and stared.

"I know I became cold and almost like angry to you but…that's wrong. Okay? I suddenly realized I will mess up everything if I continued that. I'm sorry for being like that. I feel bad about that. Will you forgive me?" I said.

"What are you talking about?" She said.

"You know what exactly what I'm talking about princess" I said.

"Well…why did you became like that at all?" She asked.

"I can't explain" I can't tell her that I'm just trying not to put our friendship into something that were not meant to be.

"You can't explain?" She exhaled angrily. She crossed her arm and looked away.

"Look at me" I told her, touching her cheeks. She didn't looked at me.

"For my birthday please?" I tried and she gave up.

"What?" She asked.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked.

"No" She replied.

"Are you angry?"

"Nope"

"Do you hate me?" I asked again.

"Negative"

"Do you love me?" It suddenly came out of my mouth.

I was expecting a full no but she frowned.

"What? Where does this all came from?" She asked.

"I just wanted to know" I said.

"Well I don't know too" She said. I got stunned. So she's feeling the same way I did? Confused?

"Do you love me?" She asked me back.

"I don't know too" That was the only thing I can say.

She laughed.

"This talk is a real damn thing. Okay? Let's stop this…we're both playing it" She said. So she's just joking about her answers?

"Stand up" She said after she stood up.

"Huh?"

"Just stand up" She said again. I obeyed.

She took three steps away from me and I chuckled. What? We're playing a game.

"Catch me and you'll receive your gift" She gave me teasing eyes.

"What?"

"I didn't stutter baby!" She teased again and started running.

"You did not just challenge me!" I laughed as I run towards her. She keeps on giggling which is really cute. We last for thirty seconds like that before I grabbed her waist and pulled her towards me. I quickly wrapped my arm on her waist.

"Let me go or you won't get your gift!" She tried to tickle me but it didn't work.

"You're not sport. Come on, what's the gift?" I asked but she's just laughing.

"Give me the gift or I'll kiss you" I joked. She quickly stopped but still a giggle came out of her sweet lips.

I gave her a quick kiss and she got stunned.

"What was that for?" She asked, still…she had her smile on her face.

"For you not giving me the gift"

"Really? Maybe you just wanted to steal kisses from me because you like me" She teased.

I kissed her again, this time…longer than usual. When we both pulled out, I rested my forehead on her's. "And that…that kiss…is for?" We were both breathing hard but at least, she spoke.

"For you teasing me" I told her and she smiled.

"What is that kisses? A punishment then? Sweet" She looks like a kid who is wondering.

"Why? You want more?" I teased her and she quickly shook her head. I laughed and she did the same.

"I'll get the gift now before you kiss me again baby" She said but I didn't let go of my hold.

"Come on', unwrapped these arms now" She said.

"Password" I played a game.

"Password?" She asked.

"Wrong" I gave her a quick kiss. Her eyes widened.

"Password" I repeated.

"Edward Cullen?" She told me and I gave her another quick kiss.

"OMG! You really are going to do that because you want a kiss because you like me! End of deal huh?" She teased me.

"Password" I said again, ignoring what she said.

"Hmmm…Tanya? Princess or Baby?" She tried.

"That's too many. ERROR!" I said.

The password is only Happy Birthday. Haha.

"What will you do then?" She gave me an alarming look.

"Make out with you" I started leaning but she covered my lips with her hands.

"You've got too many for the night BABY! Stop doing that! I know it's your birthday but still! Happy birthday again anyway" She laughed and I laughed too. I noticed she said the password and I unwrapped my arm from her and she sighed.

"Happy birthday is the password? What a jerk" she said.

"Jerk? Do you want me to kiss you again?"

"Gosh Edward! I'm a fake girlfriend here! Not Tanya!" She almost shouted at me.

I became silence…she was right. I'm a jerk. I don't know why I'm acting like this. Why do I keep on kissing her anyway? Maybe because I love it…sheeez. I'm crazy for thinking of that.

Gift?" She asked.

"Too obsessed for the gift" I nodded.

"Wait here" She said. Then we looked at our back but gasped. I think everyone is watching us from the large windows from the living room. I laughed…sure someone caught a video of that. I looked at bella and she's blushing so much.

"Gift princess" I reminded her and she groaned.

"I can't go back to that place without you" She said and grabbed her hands.

"Okay, let's go" I said.

When we came back, we heard a howl and that was Emmett for sure.

"Keep hiding em, I'll kick you out when I saw you" I joked but walked to the kitchen to drink.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I faced Edward and spoke.

"Just wait for me here okay?" I told him.

"Alright" He mumbled as he drank a glass of vodka.

I ran to my room to get the gift. I smiled, I'm sure he'll like this.

When I went out of the guest room, I quickly searched Edward. I saw him near the stairs…

I was about to walk towards him when I saw someone familiar beside him.

I stopped walking when I realized it was Tanya. She was laughing and so is he. Then she opened a box. She handed it to him. I saw Edward smiling as he wears the gift.

I gasped and ran to my room. I locked it and involuntarily sat at the floor. I stared at my gift…

What Tanya gave him is the same gift I bought to Edward. The only difference is that the letter hanging on the necklace is E…as in Edward?

I felt tears in my face. I quickly wiped it.

"This is ridiculous? Why am I crying?" I quietly said.

Crying is not right. I should have accepted that Tanya would always be the number one here. And yeah, she's the one who is supposed to give gifts like those to Edward, not me. I don't belong in this life…I know that.

And I'm so silly for crying.

"I promise that this would be the last time I would cry over Edward. I'll return to the old Bella so Edward won't notice that I really love him. I'll really pretend to be his fake girlfriend" I told myself.

Gosh! Here I am again! Talking to myself! Hahaha.

I fixed my hair and placed the gift on my side table. I took a deep breath and went out of the room. I locked it and when I turned around, I shouted.

"AHHH! Edward! Don't you scare me like that?" I said.

"Hehe, sorry" He chuckled.

I looked at his necklace…yeah. That suits you.

"So? Where's my gift?" He asked.

"Oh…uhmm" I looked down, shit! What am I going to tell him? Oh Edward, I can't give you the gift because Tanya gave you the same one! I can't tell him that?

I looked up and he is still waiting for my answer.

"It's lost" It suddenly came out of my mouth.

"Lost? How?" He frowned.

"I forgot to lock the door, maybe someone stole it" I looked down again.

"Do you want me to find it?" He asked.

"No, no, it's okay. I'll just replace it" Yeah that's right!

"What? No Bella, we have to-" He started saying but I cut him off.

"Look, it's nothing ok? Not expensive or anything. And besides it's not important Edward" I looked at his eyes.

"Not important? You bought it for me and it's not important? Come on'" He said like he couldn't believe what I've said.

I don't know what to say anymore. This is so sick! I was about to yell at him for him to stop when I saw his parents coming to us.

"Bella, Edward" His mom shouted.

I smiled at them but Edward is still staring at me, good thing he had his back facing his parents, they won't notice how he looks at me. He stares at me like he knew I'm lying. I'm in so much trouble!

"Bella, it's late. We'll go home now" His Dad told me. Edward hesitantly looked at his dad.

"But what about my gift?" He said. I sighed in relief!

"Oh yeah, outside" Her mom said.

We all walked outside to the garage. Garage? There are media outside the gates so I'm glad the gift isn't outside but why here?

When we went inside, his dad threw a key to Edward.

"Your new car, the Volvo you told us you'll buy on your birthday" He said.

Edward got shocked and so am I! WOW! A CAR FOR A GIFT? THAT IS SO AWESOME!

"Happy Birthday again Edward" His mom said.

"Thank you so much Dad! Mom! I love this! You both don't know how I feel right now" He said and we all laughed.

"We really have to go home son, enjoy. Bella take care of our son" Carlisle said.

"I will, bye!" I simply said.

"Goodnight" Edward said as he took my hand and ran to his car.

I sat at the back and he glared at me.

"I'm not your driver, I'm your fake boyfriend" Edward whispered.

"Oh" I said and went to sit at the passenger's seat.

We didn't tell anyone that we are sneaking out. I bet no one will notice since the party will going to be wild now that Edward's parents are gone.

Its dark tinted so the media didn't followed us. Maybe they taught it's just a new visitor.

Edward stopped at a park. Kid's park.

"Don't tell me we're going to play here" I joked.

"We're not" He smiled but went out of the car.

I followed him and saw him sat at a swing. I copied him and sat at the other swing.

"So tell me, why are we here?" I said.

"Just some alone time" He muttered.

Alone? That means only him…without me.

"Ohh okay" I stood up but his hand grabbed my wrist.

"Where the heck are you going?" He asked.

"I thought you wanted some alone time" I told him.

"I don't wanna be alone. I wanted us alone" He said.

I sat. His words kept on repeating on my mind.

_I wanted us alone_

_I wanted us alone_

_I wanted us alone_

Shit. Look, I wanted to kill my feelings towards Edward! I WANTED TO! But he's making it hard for me!

"Why do you want us alone?" I asked, looking at my feet.

"Talk" He said.

"Let's talk"

"You seem to be so sad these days…any problem?" He asked.

You and me. That's the problem.

"Maybe you're imagining things Edward-" I said but he cut me off quickly.

"I know you so well! Okay? Look, sorry for being so cold this morning…I know you're mad at me. I'm not just in the mood Bella. I got shocked you arranged a surprise party…thank you. But you're not happy about it"

"I am happy seeing you smile, what are you saying?" GOSH! I ALMOST TOLD HIM I LIKE HIM!

"Your eyes…there is something wrong with them" He touched my cheeks for me to look at him.

I have to make him feel I'm back to the old Bella so he won't act like this.

I took off his hands out of my face.

"Why do you keep on pretending you care Edward?" I asked him.

"I care for you Bella!"

"Why? Shouldn't you be thinking about caring of Tanya instead of me? Why are we here alone? Instead of you being with her?" I said without looking at him. Good thing I manipulated my voice to sound like I'm mad.

"You're my friend Bella!" He only answered one question…the first one.

"I know that…but please…let's just…just go back. I don't like this talk, okay? I'm not sad! I am happy!" I told him and stood up.

"Give me the car keys if you don't want to drive" I joked since he became silent.

"No way, it's my new car!" He said as he ran back to his car. I was about to walk towards him when his car went out of my sight.

"Edward!" I shouted. I ran to the road and his car drove back in front of me.

"Hurry up!" He said. I sat at the passenger's seat and we both laughed.

"Stop making fun of me!" I lightly punched his arm.

He only laughed.

This is okay. We are acting like friends…not like earlier…when he keeps on kissing me.

* * *

><p>When we came back at the house, there were more cars parked. I laughed…sure the students want to attend wild parties.<p>

I sat at the counter of the kitchen alone since this is also off limits to students. Edward went to talk to someone. I grabbed an apple and was about to bite when Alice appeared.

"Can me and Rose sleep here?" She looked drunk.

"Oh…I'll ask Edward" I told her and she went out of my sight.

I went to the living room and can't find Edward, maybe he's at his room.

I walked to the stairs where some guys were sitting.

"Excuse me" I told at the boy who is blocking my way.

He laughed but stood up anyway.

I passed him but…

*pok*

I froze. He just slapped my ass! Everyone laughed and I turned around.

"What the heck?" I told him as I slapped his face. He glared at me then grabbed my arm.

"Don't act like you don't like that slut" He said and the other two guys laughed.

I kicked his gut and was about to run when he grabbed my arm again.

"Get off me!" I shouted but no one noticed me. The music is so loud! He is really hurting me!

"And if I don't?" He asked me.

"You'll be hurt" I froze when someone answered the guy. I looked at my side. Edward.

"Hurt?" The guy said and the two guys also laughed.

Then all of a sudden the guy dropped my arm because he was punched by Edward. He was at the floor.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked me.

"Edward at your back!" I shouted at him but it was too late. That guy punched Edward.

He just took a step back and wiped the blood on his lip.

He punched the guy back but the other guy punched him.

"STOP IT! STOP IT!" I shouted. The other guy was about to join to punched Edward again but good thing Jasper stopped him. Then Emmett punched the guy who is about to punch Edward. Edward kept on kicking the guy on the floor who slapped my ass.

"STOP!" I shouted. Good thing no one is still noticing us.

They didn't seemed to heard me.

"I SAID STOP EDWARD! JASPER! EMMETT!" They all stopped and dropped the guys they were all holding.

"You broke their noses!" I said and sighed.

"It's not our fault, I warned them" Edward said.

"That maybe right…but just let it go okay? No need to punch them to death!" I said.

"Why are they punching Edward anyway?" Jasper asked.

"That guy slapped my ass!" I said. Edward widened his eyes…he didn't know.

He was about to punched the guy again when I run to him and stopped him.

"I think breaking their noses is enough. You three! Don't ever come back or else, I'll be the one who will kill you all!" I said then they ran away.

Edward had a blood on his lips and on his head.

I touched his face.

"You really shouldn't have done that! Look at you! You're bleeding!"

"This is nothing okay?" He said.

"Come on" I dragged him off upstairs to his room.

I stopped outside his room.

"What? Why aren't you opening it?" He asked.

"Remember your rule? I am not allowed to go inside until you said so" I reminded him and he laughed.

"Yeah, so you want to go inside?" He smirked.

I just laughed and went inside.

He sat at his bed.

"Where's your first aid kit?" I asked.

"I don't even know if I had any" He said. Right…he had a personal shopper and a designer to design the house. I forgot he's an actor.

I went to his bathroom and wow! It's super clean! I opened the drawer and found the first aid kit. I went back to his bed but saw him, lying on the bed with his eyes closed.

"Ed" I touched his hand but I think he's sleeping. I sat beside him and started curing his wounds.

I suddenly stared at his face. You really look so cute.

"Having fun staring at me?" He suddenly spoke but still with his eyes closed.

I think my jaw dropped.

"I'm not" I slapped his face lightly but he took my hand and pinned it to his hand.

"We are only pretending so please…stop making us holding hands" I joked.

"We maybe fake but that doesn't' mean I can't act like this" He mumbled then opened his eyes.

"Whatever" I said. He let go of my hand and I put band aid on his wounds.

I stood up but he pulled me back to the bed. I don't know how fast anything happened. I only knew that his face is inches away from me and that I can't think straight smelling his breath. He was smiling like he was mocking me.

"Bella! Edward!" Alice opened the door and laughed.

"Look at you two!" She can't stop laughing…

"ROSE! LOOK AT THIS!" Rosalie run and saw us.

Then a flash of camera made me blush. I quickly sat away from Edward…he only laughed.

The two girls run downstairs and I looked at Edward. Then we laughed again…

"You're hurt…not drunk" I reminded him.

"I know" He said.

"Oh…I forgot to tell you Thank you for saving me" I told him, smiling at him.

He just smiled back.

"I uhmm…I think I have to go to sleep, the party is already over. Goodnight" I said, standing up.

"Sweet Dreams" He said.

"Thanks" I went out of his room and closed it.

I went downstairs to see Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper…and some other students cleaning the mess. I went to my room and closed it. I quickly changed into pajamas and sleeveless.

I opened my aircon and slept.

A very long day. But at least, me and Edward are not enemies. We are friends.

* * *

><p>I stretched and looked at my clock. 6:00 am.<p>

I went outside, my eyes still closed. I went to the kitchen but hit someone.

I opened my eyes and saw Edward.

He didn't spoke. He just sat at the table.

"Sorry for waking up late…don't worry, the food would be at the table in less than ten minutes" I told him.

"I'm not worried of the food…" He said.

"Huh?"

He stood up and went towards me. He stopped inches away.

"I thought it's lost? Why is it on your room?" He asked.

I looked at what he was holding.

THE NECKLACE!

"Edward…." I looked down.

This is embarrassing!

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SO FAST! We went into a vacation! PLEASE REVIEW! MHUAH! Xoxo.<strong>


	23. Chapter 23 Lies

**Chapter 23**

**Lies**

"Edward..."

Sheez. What am I going to tell him? ARGH!

"It's not lost, isn't it?" He looked a bit upset.

"Edward, I don't know why it's in my room. I promise" I should lie, right?

"You didn't realize it's in your room?"

"I told you it's lost. Maybe someone put it back at my room"

I stared at his eyes...

What would I do if he won't believe me?

He sighed then he spoke. "Can I take it now?" Then he smiled.

Wow. Thank goodness for his mood change.

"Sure"

He sat at the dining chair then I started cooking.

"B as in Bella?" He shouted so I could hear him.

"Yeah"

"Well….Thanks for the gift" He shouted again.

"Anytime" I shouted back.

Gosh. I hate lying in front of him…but what can I do? I had to lie. I can't tell him that I hid it because Tanya gave him the same gift.

But I know he didn't believe me. It's not Edward's nature to let things go. Maybe he is just tired today…

When I came back at the dining room, I already have the foods on my hand. I placed it at the table and started eating breakfast.

Then I noticed something. Edward is wearing my gift…not Tanya's. Weird. Though it made me happy.

I stayed quiet the whole time. I just don't know what to say.

"Bella, I'm going to Paris today" He said.

"Huh? What?"

"My assistant called. I need to be in the premiere tonight"

"When are you going back?"

"After a day or two"

"Okay"

Then we're back to silence. I wonder why speaking with him feels awkward. After eating, we both went to our rooms. I showered then dressed up.

School today. I can't go with him to the airport. Gosh! I wonder how much I'll miss him.

"Uhmm…" We are both looking at the floor. What the heck?

"I better go or I won't catch the flight" He muttered.

"Yeah, you should" I looked up and saw him staring at me.

"Take care" He said.

"You too"

Then he took me by surprise. He put his hand on my hips and pulled me to him. Then he buried his head on my neck. I could feel his breath on my neck.

Maybe my face is red right now, but I don't care. I like this. I want this.

Even though this is wrong.

"Edward…I'm going to be late at class" I said.

He chuckled then pulled away from the hug.

"Bye" I sighed. He touched my cheeks then smiled.

"Don't tell me you're going to miss me"

"Of course not! I hate you remember?" I joked and we both laughed.

"Yeah…I remember" He made me remember the first day we met. The day I still hate him.

"We should go" I told him again.

"Promise me something Bella" He said.

"What?"

"Don't invite any guests here at my house. PLEASE. I don't want anyone else with you here…alone I mean"

"O-ok"

He doesn't want anyone else with me? Why?

Since he had a new car, he made me use his car.

I bet this whole day would be boring.

Oh, and I forgot. Edward called me on my way to school. He told me that I have a freaking bodyguard.

WHY THE HECK DO I NEED A BODYGUARD? It's not like someone would like to kill me.

At school, everyone is looking at me like I'm an alien. Maybe that's because of my bodyguard. Good thing, my bodyguard had to stay outside the classroom.

"Where's Edward?" Jacob asked me.

"He had a premiere at Paris tonight" I told him.

"Oh"

"Wanna hang out tonight?" He asked.

"I don't know…."

"Come on' Let's watch a movie at your house"

"I can't Jake. I promised Edward I won't invite anyone at the house"

"He won't know"

"Jake, I have a bodyguard"

"He's no fun"

"He's just being my boyfriend" A fake one.

"If I'll be your boyfriend, I'll do the same" He smiled.

"What?"

"Of course Edward doesn't want you to be with anyone else besides him right? I mean, he doesn't want to lose you"

"What are you talking about?"

"Everyone else knows that every guy in this school wants to be your boyfriend" Then Jacob laughed.

Huh?

"How's Edward's birthday?"

"Great"

"Yeah I saw the pics"

"You do?"

"Lip locks" He joked.

I blushed when he said those.

"It's not funny"

"Why are you so embarrassed? He's your boyfriend"

Yeah right.

"I'm not em-" But Jake cut me off.

"You are. You don't want to talk about it right?"

"Because there is nothing to talk about. That is my personal life"

"Sorry" Jake said.

Jake, Alice and Jasper filled up my boring time with their jokes. I had many new friends today…

But I really miss Edward.

After school hours, I drove back to my house. I know there is a black tinted SUV who is following me.

That's my freaking bodyguard. Hahhaha.

He'll go home when I'm officially at my house.

All I did the whole night is watch TV, eat dinner and do homeworks. Boring right? I guess this is my old life before Edward came into my life.

I don't know why but I texted him.

Bella: Hi

After a few seconds, he quickly replied.

Edward: Hey. You're at home?

Bella: Of course

Edward: I miss you

Bella: Huh?

Edward: Just kidding.

OUCH! I felt tears in my face.

Bella: Goodnight. I'll go sleep now.

I didn't wait for his reply. I quickly turned my phone off. I HATE HIM! How can he joke like that? Didn't he know I love him so much? Yeah. He didn't know that.

**EPOV**

I miss Bella. And I don't know why.

I hate this feeling. I shouldn't be thinking of her.

But my mind is erasing Tanya away.

Is this wrong? I think so.

I love Tanya. I don't like Bella.

Am I? Do I really love Tanya?

Right now, all I can think of is BELLA!

**BPOV**

When I woke up, I decided not to go to school. I felt sick.

After eating breakfast, I took a medicine.

I stayed at the living room, watching movies again. At lunch, I felt better.

Then someone rang the bell. I run to the door and opened it, thinking it might be Alice.

But I flinched when I saw Edward.

Without a word, he put his arms around my waist and kiss me.

He kissed me feverishly like he misses me.

I don't know why but I'm enjoying it.

It made me love him more.

I put my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

When we both pulled out, he rested his forehead on mine.

We are both breathing hard.

"Why did you kissed me?" I asked.

He didn't answered my question.

"I'm sorry" He whispered.

Sorry? After kissing me? Wow. Is this some kind of joke?

He went upstairs, leaving me alone.

I can't take this anymore. I have to tell him I love him…

But not right now! I don't know if I can even tell him the truth. Because I know, I'll be left alone. I'll be hurt…


End file.
